Love At First Sight: The Beginning
by ZanessaGaily
Summary: This story is a Twilight/HSM crossover... Except new characters. Jason Cullen and Natalie Swan meet and go through many obstacles. Can this lead to a deeper relationship?
1. First Days in Forks

Okay, new story. This is about Twilight but if Bella had a sister, Natalie Swan and if Edward had another adoptive brother, Jason Cullen. Okay? Let's get started.

Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight contents, only the characters and plot different from the series.

* * *

><p>Natalie's POV<p>

* * *

><p>First day back in Forks and I'm already sad. It was really boring. Honestly, it was raining and rain makes me sad. I was happy to be back with daddy though.<p>

"Natalie? Aren't you coming down for dinner?" He walked in, knocking first.

"Yeah, just a second." I looked at him and forced a smile and then when he left, I sighed. I wasn't in the mood.

* * *

><p>The next day was the first day of school and I came out with a fever, so I missed it. Thank god for that though. Being a Sophomore feels weird. Especially coming in the middle of the year.<p>

Let me tell you a little about myself. A couple of years before my parents divorced, I was born. Christmas Day and I was a surprise. Bella took care of me while mom and dad argued. I was three when they divorced, but they made sure I still saw both of them often. I used to spend the Summer with Dad because in Phoenix, I'd usually get heat strokes. When dad took care of me, mom would often call concerned. When she didn't, dad would take me out. Whenever I saw Bella, we played and didn't argue. Then, long time after the divorce, when I turned ten, mom was getting remarried to Phil. I didn't like it, but if she was happy, why shouldn't I be? Eventually, when I turned 16, mom was going to Jacksonville and Bella insisted that we see dad again. So we did. I was bullied by this girl, named Sonny. She moved a month before me. I bullied her back so it'd be even. Apparently, dad would make Bella and I share a room with a bunk bed and eating his.. _food_.

I forgot how bad dad was at cooking. I was thankful that Bella was a good cook, but since she wasn't home all day, I had to have soup. Soup. Chicken. Noodle. Soup. And alka seltzer. Yuck. Dad wanted to stay home, but I told him he can't get sick because of me, so he left. I was alone. I slept half the day and watched TV, wrapped in a blanket. Then I ate soup and went back to bed for the rest of the day. Bella came home late and I hated when she did that in Phoenix. And it feels worse now.

"Why are you late?" I asked, sad.

"I got caught up. Sorry, Natalie." She sat on the bed. "Sooo, I know _you're_ gonna like the school. How are you feeling?"

"Worse. But I'll go to school tomorrow.." I put my head on the pillow again and sighed. "Can you make some lasagna? Like how I like it?"

She sighed and nodded. "Okay, just for you." She put her hand on my forehead. "You feel warmer. We'll take your temperature again and I'll make the food." She gave the thermometer to me and went to make the lasagna.

It was a while before she finished it up. My temperature was 99.9 degrees Fahrenheit. She was worried, but I told her not to be. She brought up my food and asked me if I've thrown up, but I shook my head.

"Can you do me a favor?" I whispered, she nodded. "I need some water.."

"Okay." She got up and got me water. "Here."

"Thanks." I sipped it and put it back down. "Are there any cute boys in school?"

"There might be one you may find interesting. But none that I found."

"Yeah right, Bells." I rolled my eyes. "Last guy I was with moved to Alaska after I broke up with him."

"Yeah, I remember that." She smiled and sat next to me. "How was your day?"

"Odd. I slept and ate most of the time."

"Oh, of course you did." We laughed. "You always sleep."

"I know." I giggled and finished the lasagna.

"Was it good?"

"Of course it was."

* * *

><p>The next day was my first day of school and honestly, the making friends thing wasn't what I anticipated for. A whole bunch of people liked me though. But I have my friends. Like Olivia Green and Taylor Sanders.<p>

"Okay, this is the cafeteria, obviously. This is where nerds study, jocks yell, bullies bully, and the average students eat." Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, I know. It's not different in Phoenix." I giggled and we sat at a table.

Then, I saw a group of people walk in, like models or something.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

"The Cullens." Olivia looked at them. "The blonde girl and the brown haired guy next to him are Rosalie and Emmett. The shorter one and the blonde boy next to her are Alice and Jasper, Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Then," She sighed. "Edward and Jason Cullen. Both very, very single."

"Oh please, you can't be serious." Taylor rolled his eyes. "They're so.. not..."

"You don't get it 'cause you're a guy." I rolled my eyes. "Jason is cute.." I whispered and giggled.

"Seriously, Natz? He's a weirdo. Like his family."

"You're just jealous because Jason has better hair than you." Olivia giggled. "I'm only kidding, Tay." She laughed.

I swear, Taylor and Olivia need to hook up already...

* * *

><p>It was 6th period and I had English. I sat next to <em>Jason Cullen<em>. I was so nervous..

"Okay, class. Today, we will be talking about _Romeo and Juliet_." I passed this in class already, so boring..

"Again?" I groaned.

"Ms. Swan, how rude of you to interrupt me!"

"Sorry! It's just I've done this lesson already.." I can tell my face turned red because I immediately put my head down.

"Well, looks like you're doing it again. You probably didn't pass the first time either." The class _"oooo"_ed and I groaned and put my head on the desk. "When will this be over?"

"Don't take her seriously." I heard a voice and I looked to see Jason smiling. "She does that all the time."

"Seriously?" I looked at him, trying to find a lie. Nothing.

"Jesus, Natalie and Jason, stop talking!" She yelled at us. Lady, you can call Jesus all you want, but he isn't gonna bless you.

I didn't even want to respond, I rolled my eyes and stared at the board, incredibly bored.

"You know I'll be calling your father today, Ms. Swan. I expected better from a new student."

"Whatt? Why?" I freaked out. First day and in trouble? No way I'll let dad hear that!

"That's right! I'm serious. Problem? You can just leave now if you want."

I closed my books and left the room to the office. Pissed off.. I know what Jason said but I can't be ticked off like that. Especially after I'm sick.

"Natalie Swan, correct?" The Secretary looked at me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Your teacher sent you here because you threw an attitude?"

"I didn't _throw_ an attitude. She embarrassed me and I got angry."

"Who?"

"Miss. Lia." I grumbled.

"Oh, well, just go back to class, don't take her seriously. She's never in a good mood."

I nodded and stood up and went back to class.

"What are you doing back here? I told you to leave."

I glared at her. "They told me to come back to class." I sat back down and stayed for the rest of the class and after the bell rang, I bumped into Jason.

"Sorry." He helped me back up. "You have a lot of nerve you know."

"Thanks." I giggled. "No teacher is gonna talk to me like that and get away with it.."

He smiled. "Jason."

"Natalie." We shook hands and I smiled. "What class do you have next?"

"Umm.. Social Studies. Mr. T."

"Oh, me too! Can you lead the way?"

"Of course." He took me straight to class.

Jason was a _really, really_ sweet guy. Good thing he's single too.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was hard. I didn't want to walk home, because it was raining <em>again.<em> Bella drove me home.

"I heard you had some feud with a teacher." She raised her eyebrow.

"_Seriously? _That lady is a b-"

"Shh." She shushed me. "I'm not done yet."

I sighed and let her continue.

"They're gonna call dad _and _mom."

"Mom hates me now, so it doesn't matter."

"Mom loves you, what are you talking about?"

"Watch. The phone call is gonna be nuts when she calls me. I'm gonna end up crying, like ALWAYS." I groaned.

"I can try to talk her to just talk, not yell."

I was already getting ready to cry. Then, I tried to change the subject. "Only one good thing happened today.."

"What?" She pulled into the driveway.

"I met Jason Cullen.. He's so sweet.." I wiped my tears. "I never met a guy who helped me so much and didn't complain.."

"Come on Natalie, _a lot_ of other guys like that."

"Not like Jason." I got out the car and paused when I saw dad standing on the porch.

"Good luck with that." Bella whispered and went into the house.

"Natalie... I'm very upset with you." He crossed his arms.

"I know.. I'm sorry, daddy.." I started crying again.

"Natalie, it's not right to disrespect a teacher. Especially the way you did." He sighed.

"I know but she embarrassed me and she hurt me and... I can't take that stuff."

"That's not an excuse, Natalie! Not everyone is gonna like you in life! It's not something you did!"

I stood there, still crying. "Why would you say that?"

"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE NATALIE! Now get in the house and write the 500 word essay on Romeo and Juliet with an apology letter!"

I gasped, not believing he'd do this to me and I walked in the house, ran upstairs and fell on my knees, crying.

* * *

><p>I've been in Forks for three days and I already hated it. I was gonna run away. If it weren't for Bella, I'd already be dead. I would have hung myself and wrote a letter telling everyone that they're the reason, if it wasn't for Bella, that would have happened.<p>

"Natalie? Mom's on the phone."

I took the phone and whispered. "Hello?"

"NATALIE SWAN, YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" She yelled.

I started crying again. "I'm sorry, mom.. I can't take being embarrassed and hurt like how the teacher did..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Natalie." She said, so strictly. "I told the teacher that you would have the 500 word essay and letter in by tomorrow. And I expect it done."

My knees got weak and I fell, Bella took the phone from me and I cried.

"Mom, that's enough! I understand if you're not proud of Natalie's decision, but I am! She stood up to that teacher. You should be proud of that!"

And then, it blacked out.

* * *

><p>Will You Review?<p> 


	2. School Sucks

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own the characters and plot that makes it different from Twilight.

* * *

><p>Natalie's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up next to Bella and she was stroking my hair.<p>

"Oh good, you're awake. I was worried. How are you feeling?" She got up and gave me a cup of water.

"Fine.." I moaned and sat up. "What did you tell mom?"

"I told her that she should be proud of you and if she's not then she's a bad mother and then after you fainted, I told her she made you sick. So," She shrugged. "Whatever."

"Thanks, Bella.." I forced a smile.

"No problem." She smiled back and then there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

It was dad. "Um, Bells, I need to talk to Natalie.."

"Okay. Be easy on her though.." She waved to me and walked out the room.

"Natalie, I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier." He sat next to me. "I really am. I hurt you really bad, didn't I?"

I nodded and looked down.

"Sorry, baby.." He kissed my head and put his arm around me. "You're not grounded anymore. Just be careful, they're some weirdos out there."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome, princess." We hugged for a little while and then he pulled away and stood up again.

"I'm going back to work, do that essay though."

I groaned. "Fine. Bye dad."

"Bye Natalie." He waved and left.

I worked on the essay while eating dinner. I hated this. It took me all night to do the essay and the morning to do the letter. I didn't sleep at all.

* * *

><p>At school, Olivia and Taylor were concerned. "Did you sleep at <em>all<em> last night?" Taylor asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No." I said, putting my sunglasses on.

"Sunglasses? Really Natalie?" Olivia looked at me confused.

"Yes." I sighed as we walked into the school. "See you guys third period."

"Bye Natalie!" They walked off together and I went to my class. Math. UGH...

At third period, Olivia was bothering me about my sunglasses, it was _annoying_. "Take them off, you look weird." Is all I hear from her.

And then, finally, sixth period came.

"Natalie, I expect better behavior from you. Understand?" It took a while to start.

I nodded and sat down. "Hey Jason."

"Hey Natalie." He stared at me. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

I could trust him, he wouldn't laugh. I took them off. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Geez, Natalie. Did your parents really work you up like that?"

"No, my sister did. She kept telling me that if I don't get it done, mom and dad are gonna ground me. I don't... I don't like them so much... I mean, I'm a daddy's girl, but I don't really care for them so much.."

"I think you should care. Because I didn't get a chance to care until they died." He looked down.

"Sorry, I didn't know.. But I'm sure it's fine. You live with such a big family. I wish my parents had that kind of feeling." I sighed. "They divorced when I was really young. So, I never understood what having a big family was like." I looked at him. "So, you're adopted?"

"Yeah. I was adopted when I was thirteen. I was really lucky, 'cause I was an ugly kid." He smiled.

"Yeah right." We laughed and then class started.

"Papers, Natalie." She put her hand out as I gave them to her, putting my sunglasses back on. "Thank you. This will be counted as a project grade."

I sighed and looked down and listened to the teacher talk about Shakespeare. I've heard this 9,000 times already.. Whatever.

After class, Jason and I continued our earlier conversation. "Sometimes, I wonder if I was supposed to be born."

"Why don't you ask your sister? She might have been old enough to remember."

"She was like 2 or 3 when I was born. I don't know if she would." I looked at him. "But I'll ask her. You're a great listener."

"Why thank you." He smiled and I smiled back.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, I was feeling better and I was gonna ask Bella the question.<p>

"Bella?"

"Hm?" She asked, starting the car.

"I have to ask you something really serious."

"What's wrong?" She looked at me and back at the road.

"Was I supposed to be born? Please be honest.."

She hesitated and sighed. "You weren't even planned. You were a mistake according to mom. She was really shocked when she found out she was pregnant with you and she supposedly got you aborted, but I don't think she did because here you are now. Christmas Morning, she went into labor with you and it was the craziest thing ever. I wanted to open my gifts, but dad told me I couldn't and I had to be there at the hospital. And, there was a lot of confusion that day. I remember it so well.." She smiled. "After I saw you, I felt like you were gonna be the best little sister in the world. I even named you. That had to be the best Christmas gift ever. But to answer your question, no."

"So do you think that's why they don't care about me as much as they do about you?" I said, sadly.

"I think they don't care much about _us_ anymore, Natalie. I think they're just concerned about our future."

"I see how mom and dad treat you, Bella. It's better than how they treat me."

"Natalie.." She sighed. "I know.. But I still love you. Even more than them. You're more important to me than you are to them."

"I love you too, Bella. You're the best sister ever." We shared a small hug after the light went red.

After we got home, I did my homework and watched TV. Bella helped me with some of the homework.

* * *

><p>Jason's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I hated homework. I had all night to do it, but I didn't want to.<p>

"Jason. I have to ask you something." Rosalie walked in, without knocking.

"What?" I looked at her.

"There's a rumor around school saying that you and Natalie Swan hooked up. Is that true or false?"

"Hooked up! PLEASE! I'm not her type. I don't even know where she lives!"

"I told you Emmett!" She ran out, laughing.

Ugh, why Rosalie? Now I'm worried about hanging out with Natalie. I'll admit, Natalie is beautiful and she's got curves, but she'll never like me. It's too obvious that I'm not her type. I died at 13 after Vampires attacked the school. They attacked and killed almost everyone. I was the only survivor and then Carlisle found me and saved me on time. Thank god he did too, I wasn't ready too loose my life. After that, and I met everyone, I began what I called, "Road To Recovery." only Edward and I had no lover. Yet. I was thinking a lot about Natalie apparently because Edward popped in and took me out of my thoughts.

"How does it feel to become a father so young?" He smirked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't get her pregnant!" I groaned.

"Oh really? So then how come Alice can see you and Natalie together, getting married with a baby?"

"Woah, me and Natalie? Nooo... I'm not her type!"

"Who bets against Alice?" He raised his eyebrow. Dang, he's right. "I know I am."

"Oh come on... I don't even think I can be with Natalie. Her dad's a cop, remember?"

"He has no problem with the Cullens, Jason." He cut me off.

"Oh really? Natalie's parents practically hate her, I don't think they'll like her more if I dated her."

"Oh come on, Jason." Edward rolled his eyes and started leaving. "I KNOW YOU LIKE HER."

"Shut up!" I yelled back and finished my homework. After that, I tried to relax, but all I could think about was Natalie. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her amazing smile, her laugh, everything about her was beautiful. Gosh, I hope she was single.

* * *

><p>Natalie's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop thinking about Jason. His sky blue eyes, his smile, how he treated me, everything about him made me crazy. I'm in my PJs trying to get sleep and I just can't. He's making me go crazy right now...<p>

The next morning, it was actually snowing. It's Spring time. What the heck? I wasn't in the mood for school anyway. I got to school and people were laughing at me, as if I looked funny. I didn't do anything... So why was anyone laughing?

"Natalie?" Bella came up to me. "You're pregnant?"

"Pregnant? Is that was this is all about? I'm not pregnant and I cannot get pregnant anyway! Remember?"

"Yeah, but miracles happen.." She took me away from the crowd. "Someone started a rumor that you're pregnant with Jason Cullen's baby."

"Who the hell would do that to me?" I groaned and looked around. "I hope this isn't a town rumor.."

"If it was, dad would have found out." I looked down and she put her arm around me. "It'll be okay." She hugged me. "I gotta go, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye.." I watched her leave and I started walking to my first period class.

I didn't get to see Jason until sixth period and he wasn't even talking. I actually stopped believing he was alive for a minute, then the teacher called on him.

"Mr. Cullen, tell us, why did Juliet die in Romeo and Juliet?"

He sighed and looked at her. "She found Romeo dead and stabbed herself."

"And Ms. Swan, how did Romeo die?"

I rolled my eyes. "He didn't get the message that Juliet would be dead for 42 hours, he thought she was dead so he brought poison and killed himself."

"And congratulations, you two."

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" I groaned and put my head down on the desk.

"Yeah, I'm still a virgin, so.."

"So it's not true? Then who's pregnant?"

"Make her shut up.."  
>After school ended, still, people were laughing at me. I hated it. Trust me.<p>

* * *

><p>Jason's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I hated it. Everyone was congratulating me. I'm not a father! And I don't even think it's possible. Gosh..<p>

"Jason? Is it really true? Did you really get a girl pregnant?" Alice asked, walking to me.

"Yes Alice. It's true." I said, sarcastically.

"Jason, you know the rules! You're older than her by 30 years.."

"Technically, I'm not." I raised my eyebrow at her and I looked at a crowd. "What's going on over there?"

"Some kid is getting beat up."

"Who?"

"Natalie- Oh..."

I ran over there, two girls, fat girls, were beating Natalie up. She was fighting back but she was loosing, I can tell. I pushed the girls away from her and then their 'boyfriends' came over to protect them. Seriously? They started to throw punches, and they missed terribly. Soon, I caught one's fist.

"It's best if you get lost." I said, angry.

Natalie was crying, I could hear her.

"Natalie." I pushed the guy down to the ground and went to her. "Are you okay?"

She wouldn't answer. She was just sobbing.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" I think that was Bella who said that. "Natalie?"

She continued crying, the crowd was gone and it was just us three by the flagpole.

"Natalie, answer me." The girl, or Bella, shook her. "What happened?"

"Two fatties decided it was nice to beat her up." I sighed. "I tried to stop them, but then their stupid boyfriends showed up."

Natalie's heart started racing and she was coughing a lot and she sighed, trying to stop crying. "Sorry.." She mumbled.

"It's okay, Natalie. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"My head.. My back.. Everywhere." She took a deep breath. "They threw me against the flagpole and then they beat me up. I tried to fight back... They were too strong."

"They weren't strong, Natalie. They were _fat_."

She groaned when she tried to sit up. "Ow.."

"I think we should take her to the hospital." I sighed. "My dad might be able to check her out."

"The hospital? Really?" Bella looked at me.

"Bella, just listen to him.. Call dad and tell him I'm at the hospital.." She sighed and looked at me. "Take me, please."

"Okay." She kissed Natalie's head and got up and walked off.

"Carry me." She whispered.

I picked her up carefully and put her in my car, buckling her up too. I hated seeing her like this.

* * *

><p>Natalie's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"That hurts." I moaned when he put the seat belt on.<p>

"Sorry." He closed the door and got into the car.

"Your dad's a doctor?"

"Ye-up. One of the best in the state and country."

"Wow, you're sure the show-off. How about your mom?"

"She stays at home. But my parents are in love."

"I never got to feel the family effect." I sighed. "What does it feel like? To be cared about and that stuff?"

"It's a relieving feeling. Because I'm doing something right. But, Natalie, remember, there are people who do care, even if they're not family."

"I know... Remember when you told me to ask Bella the question about my life and that stuff?"

"Yeah. I do. What did she say?"

"I wasn't supposed to be born. And when I was little, she would be the one taking care of me." I moaned and held my stomach.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me and back at the road.

"My stomach.."

"We're almost there, Natalie." He pulled into the hospital and parked his car.

Before I knew it, it was so fast. I was in the hospital bed getting checked up and examined. I got an x-ray too.

* * *

><p>Review Please.<p> 


	3. Meeting The Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Only the characters and plot that makes it different from Twilight.  
>Before I begin, I'd like to thank pumkinking5 for giving great reviews. No one has written reviews like you have. So this one is for you.<p>

* * *

><p>Natalie's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I found out that I had 3 broken ribs, my ankle was twisted, and I had chipped a tooth. I also had a black eye. The girls were gonna get charged, so I wasn't so sad. But I was angry because...<p>

"I heard you and my son are having a baby..?" Dr. Cullen asked, curious.

"No, no.. It's a rumor. And, I can't get pregnant." It's true. Ever since I got my period, I've had problems that led to my condition to no longer having babies.

"Oh, well, I guess Jason was right after all." He flashed a smile and looked as dad came in.

"Is she okay? Anything broken?"

"3 ribs and her ankle is twisted. Also, she has a chipped tooth." He said it so fast. "I'll leave you two alone." He left and then it was just me and dad.

"Hunny, are you really pregnant?"

"No." I whispered, looking away.

"Oh, okay good." He let out a sigh of relief. "Bella told me a boy saved you?"

I realized, I forgot to thank him. "Yeah, where is he?"

"He's in the hallway."

"Oh, okay..." It was an awkward moment of silence.

I sat in the bed, in pain, and stared at the TV screen. It was either News, Sports, or Paid Programming. I hated it. I was gonna be here for a few more days too. Bella said mom was gonna visit soon... This should be fun..

[ 2 Days Later ]

"Natalie? Mom's here.." Bella walked in and sat next to me. "You ready?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I hope she doesn't hurt me.."

Bella sighed and put her arm around me. "I'll be here if you want. She won't hurt you, I promise."

I looked at the door when it opened and Bella got up and sat in another chair.

"Natalie, we need to talk." Mom walked in and sat on the bed.

"About what?" I looked at her.

"You're pregnant? I thought I taught you better than to be so stupid!" She was already yelling at me.

"I'm not pregnant, mom.." I said, looking away from her.

"Then say it to my face!"

I looked at her, angry. "I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

"I don't believe you!"

"She's not pregnant, mom." Bella got up and stood in front of her.

"And how would you know?"

"Because she _can't_! Remember?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I do."

"So why are you yelling at me if you know it's not true? I know you don't want me mom. Bella told me everything that's happened when I was born. You wanted me aborted. Dead. And she took care of me. Why did you come anyway? Wouldn't it have been easier to stay in Florida?"

"Why would you tell her?" She looked at Bella.

"She's old enough to know the truth, mom! She's 16, not 3. And she asked. She was super curious and I can't help it. If I told her I can't tell her, she'd find out anyway so what's the point of hiding it!"

And then, mom slapped her. I can't believe she actually slapped her!

"BELLA!" I saw her approach me and it went black.

I woke up and it hurt more than the first time. Bella was sitting on the bed, I could hear her. "Bella?"

"Oh thank god!" She smiled and hugged me. "I was so worried!"

"Ow." I moaned and we laughed as she pulled away.

"Mom punched you pretty hard. Are you okay?"

"No.." I sighed and looked down. "Does she even love me?"

"Do you want the truth?" I nodded and she sighed. "She wishes you were killed in the fight."

I looked at her and then the tears came out my eyes. I started crying and Bella held me as I cried. I think she started crying too because we wouldn't move away from each other. We were sitting there, in the hospital, sobbing. It was a good hour later before the crying stopped. We pulled away from each other.

"Natalie? Don't forget this. I love you. I always have and I always will." She smiled at me.

"I love you too, Bella." I smiled back. It was great to have Bella around. Even when I was a kid, I would talk to her and everything would be fine again.

It was a bit later when I was released. I missed a lot of school but Olivia and Taylor helped me. So did Jason and finally, I was with everyone else.

"Welcome back, Miss. Swan." The teacher for social studies greeted me. "I hope you enjoyed your rest."

"More like recovery, but I enjoyed relaxing for a bit. Thanks." I smiled and sat down with Jason.

"When's your birthday-wait, let me guess, Christmas?"

"Yep. That's where the name Natalie comes in. How about yours?"

"It's in four weeks." April 24th.

"Oh, well, isn't that spring break?"

"Yep."

"Doing anything special?"

"Nope. Probably not, if Alice doesn't plan anything.." He looked at me. "And do you do anything special?"

"I dance." I giggled. "I'm kidding. I get a few extra presents but nothing too special.."

"No extra gifts?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Nope. And I get more money instead." I licked my lips and played with my fingers. "What do you normally get?"

"Probably a video game or two. That I would finish in a day or two. Sometimes, I just rent the games so I can give them back after I've played them to the finish." He shrugged and looked at the front of the room when class started.

After school ended, Jason and I were still talking, but then he changed the subject.

"Have you ever asked your parents about your birth and all of that?" He looked at me, seriously.

"No, they don't listen to me a lot. Only when it's important they listen. But no, I haven't even thought about it." I looked down.

"I bet if you asked your dad, he'd tell you the story." He put his finger on my chin and lifted my head up. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bye, Jason." I hugged him and he hugged back and we walked separate ways.

After I got home, I went to ask my dad. I had to. Jason was right. Maybe I was wrong and they do love me. "Dad?"

He looked up at me. "Hey Natalie."

"I have to ask you something important.." I sat down next to him. "Was I supposed to be born?"

He hesitated to answer my question. "I think it's easier if I told you the whole story from the beginning." He sighed and sat up. "Your mom was on birth control before Bella was born, and after she was born, she wanted a son. When she heard she was having you, she tried to abort you and it didn't work. After you were born, your mom and I got into some troubles. Like paying for you and Bella, paying the bills, and jobs. Soon, we started fighting and we split."

"So, because I was a girl, mom wanted me.. dead?"

"Exactly."

"Did you want me? And be honest." I looked at him, serious.

"Oh come on, Natalie.." He groaned and looked at me. "I didn't want another kid after Bella was born, but I liked the idea of having two kids. Just maybe when Bella was five or something. Not two."

I bit my lip and looked at him. "That's a no, isn't it?"

He just nodded.

I nodded and sighed. "Well, thanks for being honest.." I got up and went to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Hey, you okay?" Bella sat up.

"You heard didn't you?" She nodded and I sighed. "Honest answer, no. I mean, abortion out of all options?"

"Well, I'm not taking sides, but have you ever thought of what you would do if you got pregnant?"

"I'd have the baby."

"If the rumor was true, and you were pregnant?"

"I'd still have the baby. I would also consider everyone's ideas. Like, if you said don't have the baby, I'd try to think about how it would affect you if I did. But, if I was in mom's position, of course I would have the baby.. Well, me."

"I see what you're saying.." She nodded and continued her homework.

"Turns out, he didn't want me either. My life is so screwed up." I sighed and held my stomach. Cramps.

"Well, don't forget Natalie, you were almost dead. They were probably relieved and then you showed up anyway. Maybe they hated you for the reason you remained alive." Jason said, so perfect.

I sighed. "Maybe.. I don't know. Hey, I have a question."

"What's up?"

"Is it possible that I could meet your family sometime? Only 'cause I wanna see how they treat you too.."

"Sure, how about tomorrow?"

"Okay!" I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." I forgot it was Friday.

Jason picked me up the next day, he already met my dad at the hospital.

"Bye Bella!" I hugged her and she kissed my head.

"Have fun, but not too much of it!" She waved and smiled.

"Hey." Jason smiled.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." I got into the car and we left to his house.

* * *

><p>Jason's POV<p>

I told my family to act normal for Natalie, since she doesn't know what we are...

"Ready? I'll admit, we're kinda strange." I got out the car and helped her out.

"Ready as can be." I took her hand and we went inside.

"Jason? Is that you?" I saw a familiar red-head.

"Hey, Allistari. Allistari, this is Natalie. Natalie, this is my dad's friend, Allistari."

She gasped. "You're Jason's girlfriend! Aww! You guys look so cute together!"

"Umm, what? No, no, no.." I shook my head and mouthed 'you are dead after she leaves'.

Natalie was blushing and then she giggled.

"Alright, let's go find some more family." I ended up showing her around the house and then finding most of them in the study. "Hey guys."

Alice and Jasper looked up from their books. "Hey." Alice stood up. "This is Natalie?"

"Yeah. Natalie, this is my sister, Alice, and that's my brother, Jasper."

"Hi." They both said at once.

"Hi." Natalie gave a small wave.

"Then, there's Esme and Emmett."

"Hi."

"Over there, that's Edward."

"Hi." Natalie said the same word every time I introduced her to someone.

"Alright." I took her to my room and she looked around.

"Wow.." She let go of my hand and looked around. "This is really big.."

"I think it's small." I looked around as well. I've had this room for a while and after a while you're like: BLEH.

"Bella and I have always shared a room. And since I was limited, I never had something big. You even have a TV.. Where's your bed?"

I walked to the wall and pulled it out.

"Oh my gosh! That's the coolest thing ever.." Her curiosity was adorable.

"Yeah? I was surprised to have that myself. Anyway, I can see you like it.." She nodded.

"I wish my room was like this.." She smiled. "Lucky.."

Truth is, I don't even use this room. I'm usually downstairs finishing all the video games.

"What are these?" She pointed to the shelves.

"All the video games I have." Her jaw dropped and I laughed.

"That's sick, you spend wayy too much time in front of the TV!" She began to count.

"708 games." I said, smiling.

"And you finished all of them?"

"Well this one," I took it off the shelf. "Doesn't end. And this one," I took off the shelf. "Can't be beat. It's the Impossible Game." I put them back and she giggled.

"That's weird.."

I heard someone call my name. Emmett. "What?"

"BRING ME THE IMPOSSIBLE GAME!" He yelled.

"SURE!" I grabbed it back off the shelf. "Come on, you'll meet the gamer of this house."

"So you're not the gamer? Wow.." She giggled and she grabbed my hand and we went downstairs.

"Took you long- woah.. Jason.. The days has come! You finally brought home a girl.." Emmett smirked.

"Emmett!" I groaned and Natalie giggled.

"Aww, it's okay Jason." She was blushing, oh it's so cute.

"I'm just messing with ya. Hey Natalie."

"This is my brother Emmett." I said to Natalie.

"Hi." She shook his hand and bit her lip.

"Here's the game by the way." I gave it to him.

"Thanks. I'm so gonna beat this!" He put it in the XBOX and began to play it.

"Come on, Natalie." I took her to the living room and we watched TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I loved Jason's family. Everyone, except Rosalie, was really nice. Emmett was almost at the end of the Impossible Game.. And then it tricked him and he lost.<p>

"I hope you liked my family." Jason said, as we left.

"Yeah, they're really nice.. Ugh, I wish my family was like that!"

"Meh, that's just them when they're visitors. They're a lot of fights.." He sighed as he started his car.

"Yeah right? Let me guess, you and Edward?"

"How did you know?" He raised his eyebrow.

I laughed. "I'm good at guessing."

"Oh really?" He smirked. "Well can you guess where I'm taking you next?"

"Home?" He shook his head. "On a date?"

"Maybe.."

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	4. The Biggest Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own the plot and characters that make this different from Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I worried. And I worried. And I worried. Everyone wants me to ignore the problem but it's not that. Natalie and Jason are going on a date and Jason is a vampire, like Edward. Only Edward has been a vampire for that last 100 years and has had practice being human.<p>

"Bella?" I heard Edward sit next to me in Biology. "You look worried."

"I am.." I sighed. "Natalie isn't exactly an expert when it comes to guys and she always turns to other things when she can't seem to have a conversation with a guy. I don't know what Jason is like, so I can't say it will work with him, but she feels that maybe sex is the answer, even though the other guy has never agreed..."

"Uh oh.." Edward sighed and looked at me serious. "Jason is exactly like that, except, the other girl always disagrees."

"Sh-" I was about to cuss, but the teacher gave us our papers and I didn't want him to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It was time for the date. We went to see a movie and we were on our way home.<p>

"Hey, at least I don't spend half my time playing a game that can't be finished!" I giggled. Jason and I were just talking about the worse about each other.

"Oh, well at least I don't bite my nails!" Oh no he didn't!

He pulled over and I hit him, playfully, and he started tickling me. And it was so much fun... And then.. Our lips met each other. It was so much brighter now. But it got better.. [ TOO DIRTY FOR THE RATING GIVEN! ]

**[ A Month Later ]**

I can't believe what happened that night. I won't believe it either. But, I figured out three things. First, I was in love with Jason. Second, a part of me stopped holding onto everyone else. And third, Jason was a vampire.

"Jason Cullen, huh? I wouldn't believe it was gonna happen with you two to be honest." Taylor raised his eyebrow and put his arm around Olivia. "But I'm happy for you two."

"Did you guys use protection?" Olivia asked, worried.

"No.. It doesn't matter because I can't get pregnant if I wanted to. Jason can't get me anyway." I sighed and finished my food. "Taylor, throw my stuff out for me. I have to talk to Olivia privately." I pleaded.

He got up and took our food and went to the trash can.

"I haven't had my period in a while.." I admitted.

"Did you at least tell Bella or Jason's mom? Or even his dad or aunt! They're doctors. They can help you out. They saved my little sister when she got hit by a truck. They should help you out too."

I knew she was right.

Later, I didn't want to go to English. I went into to the auditorium to cut class and I saw a piano. Why was it so familiar? I went over and saw it closer. This was so strange, then, a sudden memory. It was a little me with little Bella playing the piano with another teacher. This is when my parents were still together. We took piano lessons. There was a certain song, a lullaby almost, that I remembered a lot. Bella used to watch something online and it'd always make her cry. She started to sing it to me as a lullaby when I was born and ever since. I went to the piano and I played the keys.

**[ A/N: The song is called "Dango Daikazoku" from Clannad. ]** (PM ME FOR LINK)

I started singing along. "Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku.." I remembered it. This was my favorite thing to do as a child. Watch and listen to Bella play and sing it to me. Soon, I was singing to it. And then, I stopped and heard an applause. Someone's here... I turned around and it was Jason. He was just staring at me. Mixed emotions I think. I looked at him for a while and then I got off the piano. "Did you watch me the entire time?"

"If I said yes, would you be mad?" He walked over to me and put his elbow on the piano.

"No.. Not really.." I looked down at the keys and sighed.

"Then I heard the whole thing. I saw you walking in here, instead of class. So, I followed you. And then I watched and after you finished, I decided to make myself noticed.." He sat next to me. "You should really consider the talent show."

I looked at him, sad. "I wish I could.. But something's come up recently and my vocal chords won't really make it through.."

"What do you mean something's come up? I'm sure everything would be fine. I'm sure everyone would wanna hear the new girl sing." He put his arm around me.

"I'm sure they would. But it's in the summer time. I can't last in hot weather.." I lied. It wasn't that.

"Hot? This place is air conditioned." He heard my lie. "Something else is going on.."

"I can't tell you, because it's probably impossible. If I told you, someone will eventually rumor it around the school.." I looked away.

"You can tell me anything.. I grew up with women. I didn't have a brother or a dad. Not even my grandparents. I was the only guy. I knew what everything was about."

"I missed my period.." I mumbled and sighed. "And I've been more sick. I was gonna go tell Bella but now that I've told you, you'd probably do something else or say something else.." I looked at him.

He looked at me and he looked straight. "Looks like you'll be cutting school today." He helped me up and took me out the school and we went home.

Allistari was checking me out and it hurt. She was making sure that I wasn't sick with something obvious. Soon, she gave me the familiar stick. "You have to try."

I looked at it and I tried. Once the result was in, Allistari's face showed the obvious.

"Your pregnant."

** [ I would have ended it here but I felt it was too short. ]**

"That can't be right." I sat up and Jason pushed me lightly back down.

"It's not right. None of us can get pregnant, you know that.." Jason looked at Allistari.

"You know Jason, this happens! For all we know, you could have produced enough sperm to get her pregnant!" She looked at me. "And you can't get pregnant? Because that's not what I can see."

I shook my head. "I was originally aborted, but I survived with birth defects. One including my inability of becoming pregnant.. Plus, having my period screws that all up." I looked down, I hated that word. _Inability_.

"Well, I guess Jason never told you, and I know that you know, but vampires have abilities, or gifts, that give us abilities to do certain things. And many years ago, I didn't tell you this, and Bella remembered me, but when you had a heat stroke, I was the one that helped you out."

I looked at her, and she was serious. "Bella was so scared that day..." I could remember it faintly, but I was passing out and Bella was sobbing and dad went to take me to the hospital. "I can remember it now. We called you the lady with bloody hair."

"Yeah, you do remember. Anyway, meanwhile that was happening, we also gave you a blood test and one of the nurses accidentally took the wrong syringe. It's the one we use to make women pregnant.. And yeah, I guess it lasted.."

"Ugh!" I groaned. "This will make Bella hate me for good.."

"I don't think Bella would hate you..." Allistari sat next to me on the bed. "When Bella found out about the Cullens being vampires, she was worried about you. Of course, we told her you'd be safe. And she also explained the entire story about you. She always repeated how much she loved you. I don't think she would stop.." The door opened and Jason sighed. "Who is it, Jason?"

"Bella and Edward. Alice too." Jason groaned and I heard Bella and Edward talking. Alice ran over to my bed and looked at me for a second. "She's not that sick yet." Jason sighed.

"Okay, but that's not what I saw.." She turned my head to the side and she put it back straight. "Why doesn't someone explain that?"

"Explain what?" I asked, worried.

"It's just a hickey.." Jason muttered.

Bella whispered something to Edward and he nodded. "Bella wants to talk to Natalie alone.."

"Okay." Allistari shooed everyone and left the room.

"Bella.." I was gonna cry. "I'm sorry.."

Bella sighed, frustrated. "I cannot believe you were so irresponsible, Natalie!" She looked at me, upset. "You know what will happen when dad and mom find out, don't you?"

I looked down and sighed. "Yeah, and I thought about it for a while. And if they did love me, they would accept everything I did in my life. But no, they always act as if they don't care.."

"But this? Natalie.. You could have gotten married first or something smarter.." Bella groaned.

"Sorry.. I was gonna ask you first but I got distracted.." I whispered, sadly.

"This is stuff that I have to hear from Alice, which I don't understand why!"

I looked away from her and the tears fell out my eyes. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"I'm angry. And to be honest, I don't know what will happen to us after this." She left the room.

I started crying. No wait, sobbing. The tears were falling out my eyes so fast. It hurt to even hear that. Why would she say that to me?

"Natalie?" Jason walked into the room and sat on the bed. "Natalie, it's gonna be okay.."

"No it's not! I'd prefer to roll over and drop dead! No one will care anyway!" I felt him pull me into his arms and I cried into his arms. I have never cried so hard in my life. I never felt so.. awful. "Bella's always understood. Why didn't she this time?" I whimpered.

Jason sighed and kissed my head. "She doesn't understand why you would just have sex instead of a full conversation. She also doesn't get why I'd take advantage of you, which I didn't..." He rocked me. "But everything will get better, Natty." He gave me a nickname and from this moment on, I knew we'd be together for a long time.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until way later that I had a visitor. This boy was familiar, but not exactly 100% familiar. I remember playing with him, but that's all it was..<p>

"So, Natalie, you don't remember me at all?" He looked at me confused.

"I don't remember having many friends in Forks. I had a few that lived on the reservation, like Jacob..." I looked at him and I smiled. "Jacob.." I squealed and he hugged me and I smiled and hugged back. "It's been so long.."

"It has, hasn't it?" He pulled away from the hug and he sighed. "Bella told me what's going on, so I had to stop by and talk to you. Just for $100.." He held the money. "I'm giving it to you. Go crazy."

"Thank you, but I don't need it.." I pushed it away.

"No, just as a congratulations gift. Okay? Plus, I don't see why Bella was upset.. But do your parents know?" He asked, curious.

"Nah, and I'm not telling them either.." I say, before looking at his hair. "Will you cut your hair soon?"

"Maybe. I dunno." He shrugged.

"Please do, you look weird... When will I see you again?" I wondered.

"It'll be a long time.." He sighed.

"Can't it be soon?" I asked, worried.

"No.. Your boyfriend was being so protective when I came over, so I think it's best not to get on his bad side. But as soon as I can, I will."

I began to cry again. "Please make it soon?"

"Gah, Natalie! You're such a crybaby. I'll try my best to visit soon, how about that?" He pulled me into another hug.

"Okay.." I sniffled and hugged him back. "Thanks for visiting.." I whispered.

"Anytime." He kissed my head and left.

"Are you okay?" Jason walked over to me after Jake left and he sat on the bed.

"I'm fine! He was my first best friend.. Please be nice to him next time.." I pleaded.

He hesitated. "I'll try. I'm just worried whether he'll take you away from me.." He kissed me and I kissed back.

I pulled away and put my finger on his lips. "I'm here to stay." I promised him and I sighed.

"I am too." He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until three months later when someone told my parents. They came to the house and they were gonna yell at me. I asked Esme to talk to them for me and explain that I don't want them to scream at me.<p>

I was knitting, some old hobby I took up when I was in girl scouts. I was making a hat a possible size for my baby's head. Jason and I were still working on this baby thing. I've been in and out of school. I miss Olivia and Taylor... Jason knew it to. I've been staying at the Cullen's place because I was banned from my house. I finished making the hat and baby booties. Now, for a-

"Natty?" I heard Jason call me and he walked in. "Hey.. I have visitors for you.."

"Do you?" I asked, putting my stuff away. "Who?"

He motioned someone in and it was for sure...

"Taylor.. Olivia.." I smiled widely.

"Natalie!" Olivia ran over and hugged me. "Gosh, I missed you..."

"I missed you too!" I hugged her back and then I hugged Taylor and smiled. "Thank you for visiting me."

"Anytime.. You know us, well, you know me." Olivia smiled at me. "Do you know the gender yet?"

"I'm finding out soon but it might be a girl." I smiled.

"A little Natalie... That sounds very bad.." Taylor said and I hit him lightly. "I'm just kidding. And it was my idea too, Olivia."

"No it wasn't." She giggled and looked at me. "Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm usually cold and sometimes a little pale.." I say before seeing Allistari.

"Don't mind me.. Just gotta find it.." She kept repeating it.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Taylor were talking to me for a while before Jason had knocked again and I looked at him and he sighed. "Your parents want to talk to you now.."<p>

"I'm sorry guys.. I hope you visit again soon." I hugged them again and they left, soon, it was time for _hell._

"Before you begin the lecture, I want Esme here." I say, already feeling sad.

Esme walked in and sat next to me. "It'll be okay." She whispered.

"Look, Natalie. We are ashamed of you. Do you want the truth or the lie?" Mom started.

"The truth." I said, holding Esme's hand.

"I don't want you to be my daughter anymore.." He said, sadly.

I took this in slowly and I looked down and pulled my knees to my chest and looked back up. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Mom started. "I don't love you anymore. Neither does your father."

That hit me really hard. "You never loved me to begin with, so does it matter anymore?"

I must have been crying already, because Esme gave me a box of tissues. "I don't understand. Natalie's such a sweet, innocent girl. Why would you choose this over an accident?"

"She was never supposed to be born, so does it make sense to love her anyways? She's one of the reasons we got a divorce." Dad said, upset.

I looked at them, hurt. "You said I wasn't the reason why.."

"You're not the reason, you're one of the reasons." Mom added.

I wasn't taking this very well. Jason was by my side too. "Then, if you don't love me, why do you care that I'm here?"

"Because we just wanted to let you know that we hate you now." Dad said, getting ready to leave anyway.

I was getting sick in my stomach. I felt like something was coming up very slowly. I stared at my parents and watched the leave before I whispered. "But I still love you.." It must of affected everyone for me to say that because Esme kissed my head, Jason wiped my tears for me and Allistari was getting a bucket for me to puke in. How did she know? Doesn't matter. I did love my parents. They raised me to be very strong, but at the same time, I hated their guts. I wanted Bella here to sing me to sleep, but I haven't seen Bella in three months.

"Why hasn't Bella visited me?" I asked, worried.

"Natty.." Jason started. "Bella is thinking about whether she should still love you or not. Give her some time to let it sink in..."

"I can't..." I whispered to him. "She's my big sister and the reason I am here talking to you and not in the sky watching.." I said, crying more now.

"Well, Natalie. You also have to understand that she tried to protect you all those years and you let her down.." He said, wiping more of my tears. "She tried to protect you from people like me taking you so young and early."

He was right. She did. She tried as hard as she could and I just let her down. I began crying harder now, feeling sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Ah, she just passed out again. I quickly got up and Allistari went to take her temperature and Esme sighed.<p>

"Must they do this to her?" She whispered and then she looked at me. "Have they said anything to you?"

"Her dad tried to beat me up but nothing totally bad." I said, watching Natalie.

"I feel bad.. Please take good care of her Jason.." She left and I sat on the bed, holding Natalie's hand. I also rubbed her stomach and then she woke up again.

"J..Jason?" I heard her whisper.

"Shh.. It's okay." The thermometer went off and Allistari took it.

"It's a fever, can you cool her off?" She asked, putting the thermometer back.

I got the cold air started and I rubbed her head before I felt her temperature go down. "There you go."

"How did you do that?" She asked, in awe.

"It's my special gift. Cooling people off, well really freezing and cooling.." I told her, smiling.

"Thank you.." She whispered before sitting up. "I have to pee.." She whispered, blushing.

"Umm.. Okay.." I helped her out of the bed and took her hand and we walked to the bathroom. We heard her parents and Bella so we hid and listened.

"I'm not sure, mom. I mean, leaving my friends and Natalie? She's so fragile.."

"But Jacksonville is a better deal, sweetie. You don't even have to tell her you're not gonna come back." Renée smiled. "Come on, Bells.."

"I know that Natalie hasn't made the smartest decision, but that doesn't mean I should leave her.." Bella said, upset. "Besides, she'll need me too. When I graduate, she'll still need help with the baby. I'll do that too." She said, more upset. "I'm not gonna leave her like how you did when she was born. I'm not gonna leave her to fend for herself like how you guys did. I'm not that kind of person. So take your stupid offer and shove it, 'cause I'm not going anywhere."

I was happy that Bella wasn't gonna leave Natty, but hearing that kinda made the situation worse. Natalie got up and I did too and I took her to the bathroom, the place we were supposed to be before. I let her go and do her business and then she came back out, complaining of dizziness.

"So you want me to carry you?" I asked, worried.

"Yes please.." I picked her up and she squealed and held on to me tight.

* * *

><p><strong>-Omniscient POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>Natalie couldn't stop thinking about the conversation they had. Bella was here though. That's all she wanted. She was put back on the bed and then the baby started kicking. "Owwie.." She whimpered.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, worried.

"The baby's kicking.." She took his hand and put it on her bump. "See?"

"Wow.. That's so weird.." He looked at the belly and kissed it before sitting on the bed next to her. "You know, in a few weeks, we'll know if you're having a girl or a boy.."

"What do you want?" Natalie asked, excitement in her voice.

"To be honest, a girl would be nice. A mini you would be cool to see around here. You?"

"I want a girl too. I always wanted to start with two girls, a boy, and possibly another girl after that. I don't know with names yet.."

"Maybe you should choose the name. The baby will have my last name regardless... Well, it's up to-"

"Yes, the baby's last name will be Cullen." She stopped him and whispered. "I wanna name the baby after Bella, but let it be a surprise."

Jason nodded. "Whatever you want, princess." He kissed her on the lips and she kissed back.

"Jason?" Natalie whispered, tired.

"Yes?" He asked, worried.

"Will you stay here tonight with me and the baby?" She whispered, hoping he'd say yes.

"If you want me to.." He sat next to her and held her. "You okay, babe?"

"Stop with the nicknames.." She mumbled.

"Okay, Natalie Swan."

"No, I like Natty and princess but I'm not ready for babe yet." She giggled and put her head on his chest and started falling asleep.

"Okay, princess." He rocked her slowly and kissed her head. "Get some rest."

"I will.." She whispered.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Jason and Natalie went to Babies R Us and they picked out a few things that would be somewhat important. After they got back home, Natalie was tired. So, she went to sleep. After she woke up, she noticed something was wrong. The Cullens made it obvious. "What's wrong?" She asked, worried.<p>

* * *

><p>Wattpad: Comment and vote, please?<p>

Fanfiction: Review please?


	5. Giving Up?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own the plot and characters that make this story different from Twilight.

* * *

><p>Thanks again to <span>pumpkinking5<span> and LOLO for reviewing, I appreciate it! I update these for my reviewers, depending on my mood and how many reviews I receive. So I may update again for 3 reviews, today only! I'll update on Friday if I don't get three today. (Tomorrow is my school dance and I'll be home after 9 and I'll only remember to do so much..)

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting still. I was worried too. "Guys? Are you okay?"<p>

Jason looked at me and stood up. "Natty, I have to talk to you.." He whispered, sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking to him and I took his cold hands into mine.

"Something is gonna happen during the birth. We don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it's gonna kill you." He stroked my cheek and whispered. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him and bit my lip. "It's okay.. I can see.. All good things must come to an end.." I say sadly. "But nothing for me is ever good for long.. I knew something bad would happen before I had the baby.." I sniffled and looked at him in the eyes.

"Alice can't see your future after that.." He whispered, sad.

I think I cried again because all I can feel was arms around me, whispering and everyone telling me to stay strong.

* * *

><p>After getting the news I was gonna die, I gave up. Not on Jason or my baby. But on myself. I knew that by now it's not worth it.. I held my stomach and whispered. "I love you." I rubbed my belly and looked out the window.<p>

Jason knocked on the door. I can tell because his knock is more gentle. "Natalie? Sweetheart, you haven't come out of this room since I told you what's gonna happen.." That was almost six hours ago. I didn't even use the bathroom because I refused to let anyone see me.

I looked at him, sad and I whispered. "I didn't want you to see me like this.."

"Natalie.." He walked to me. "I'm gonna do everything I can to keep you and our baby alive. I promise.." He put his hand on my cheek and stroked it.

"What if I don't make it?" I looked at him, worried.

He looked at me and sighed. "I don't know what I would do.. Something completely against what you want me to do.."

"Like what?" I asked, staring into his eyes.

"Kill myself. However it can be done.." He looked back at me.

"Promise me, Jason. Promise me you will stay with our baby and you'll love her and protect her even if I don't make it." I whispered.

"I can't..." He looked away and pulled away. "I just can't.. There's no way I'll be able to go on with a constant reminder of you running around here.." He sighed and walked to the window. "I can't. I had to go through a loss once and I cannot do it again.." He looked at me and sighed. "I don't know, Natty..."

I got up and walked to him. "It's okay to be sad. But for our baby to not know her parents.. It kills me." I whispered. "Can you at least think about it?"

He nodded and sighed. "I can't live without you, princess.." He put his arms around me.

"I know.. I can't go on if you're not there with me to continue.." I got on my tippy toes and kissed him softly.

* * *

><p>Soon, it was September. I was now a junior and Bella was a senior. <strong>(Please don't ask, Bella should have graduated already, but it was easier if she didn't yet. Also, Natalie should be in 8th grade, but again, it's easier that's she's not.)<strong> I went to school the first few weeks. Then in November, I had gotten a fever so I missed classes. I didn't miss picture day though. I wasn't at the highest level of happiness now. Jason knew it too. I was home sick a lot and he'd come home and tell me what I missed and soon, the worst case scenario happened. I went into labor. Two months early. And it hurt like hell.

"Jason.." I whispered, holding his hand during the contractions. "What is gonna happen?"

"Alice said your gonna have a tough time in labor, but once the baby is born, you'll only get to see her for a short amount of time before it's over." He looked at me, moving hair out of my face.

I looked up and sighed. "Why is it always me, Jason? Why can't I have an easier life?" I whispered. "I just wanna be with you and our baby and have it easy.."

"My life isn't easy either. My life has only been getting worse since Alice told me you might die. I can't accept that." He put his head on mine. "Do you know how hard it would be on me if I lost you forever?"

I looked at him and nodded. "I lost Bella. I know what it's like to loose someone you love." I looked at him and he kissed me.

* * *

><p>The labor.. The baby.. Me.. The pain.. And the blood. That's all everyone thought about. I hated it. Even <em>Rosalie<em> was sad for me. Everyone was.

"Jason?" I looked at him, reaching for his hand. "It hurts.." I whispered.

"Okay, it'll be okay." He repeated that a few times as I squeezed his hand. "Natty? Can I ask you something?"

I nodded and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You wanna get married?" He asked, giving a small smile.

"Yes. I always did, Jason. If I can get out of here alive, I would love to." I nodded and we kissed.

* * *

><p>Soon, it was time. I remember pushing and screaming multiple times, finally, I heard a tiny cry. I looked and it was so blurry but I saw a little tiny baby covered in blood.<p>

"It's a girl!" Allistari said, smiling.

"Isabella.." I whispered. I put my arms out and they put her in my arms. "Hi sweetie.."

She stopped crying and she looked at me. I could barely breathe easy anymore.

I took a heavy breath and they took Isabella away and she was crying again. "Jason.."

"Natalie.." He kissed me softly and pulled away. "I love you.."

"I love you too." I whispered before it got so light... I heard people screaming my name and then it was all gone.. Quiet... Peaceful, I've found it. The one place where I belonged. Where I should have been almost 17 years ago... Home...

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Her heartbeat was stopped. She's gone. I can't believe she's gone. "Can't you just give her venom or something?" I begged, crying, or something like that. "Please.." I grab her hand and kiss it.<p>

"Jason.." Allistari looked at me, holding the baby. "Try it. She still has a heartbeat."

I looked at Natalie before bending down to her neck and biting it.

I hated this. Natalie hasn't reacted to the venom. All we know now is she might be dead. I saw little Isabella crying and I went over and put my finger on her hand. "It's okay, Isabella..." I looked at her and forced a smile before she grabbed my finger and looked at me. She smiled before she looked away. "Can I hold her?" I asked Allistari.

"Yeah, sure.." She was examining Natalie, ignoring me.

I picked her up and she smiled, it was her mother's smile too. "Hey sweetie." I walked to the window with her in my arms and she played with my finger. She was adorable and she looks so much like Natalie. The brown eyes, the nose, the smile. Her skin was pale like mine and she was tiny, like me when I was born. And her rosy cheeks, like mine when I was little. But she had hair that appeared to be almost strawberry blonde.. She looked at me and yawned. "Go to sleep, sweetie. I'll be here." I looked out the window again and sighed.

* * *

><p>It was a week since Isabella was born. And a week since Natalie gave birth. (Obviously) I usually played with Isabella, but I let Rosalie take over for now since she really wanted to. I went to be with Natalie. I sat down in the chair next to Natalie and held her hand. "Please wake up soon." I repeated it a few times before kissing her hand. "I need you. Isabella needs you. Everyone needs you." I whispered. I heard Isabella crying and I looked and Rosalie was standing there. "They want to talk." She motioned me into the living room.<p>

"I'll be there in a second." I said, looking back at Natalie. After a little bit, I kissed Natalie softly and went into the living room with everyone else.

"I don't understand.." Carlisle looked at Allistari. "You said she'd be awake by now."

Rosalie poked me and gave Isabella to me. I took her and she looked at me and smiled. I forced a smile back.

"I did and I was wrong. Or maybe. But still, how would we know if she'd wake up or not?" Allistari said, looking sad.

"Maybe she won't wake up." Bella said, looking down.

"Bella, I highly doubt that." Esme said, looking at her. "You said it yourself, she can get through anything."

"Not my point. What if the venom wasn't enough or what if it was too late?" She looked at all of us.

I looked down and sighed. Isabella touched my cheek but I ignored her. "She still had a heartbeat when I bit her."

"Okay, but seriously Jason.. How much longer would we have to wait?" Alice said. "I can't see her future anymore."

"You said you couldn't see Isabella's future and here she is." I stood up. "I can't believe you guys are giving up on her like this!"

"We're not giving up on her Jason, we're just confused." Carlisle said, looking at me.

"I'm sure she will wake up! I know she will. She has to.." I walked to the window and stood, looking out the window.

* * *

><p>Soon, Bella started singing, and it appeared to be that everyone knew the song and the whole room was humming or singing along. It was the song Natalie sang in the auditorium. I guess she taught it to everyone else... Soon, I was singing along. And then, we heard a new voice at the end of it.<p>

"Zenbu marumete.." It was so new. Everyone looked around, I even checked to see if Isabella said that. Soon, I looked up and smiled. "That's Natalie."

"What are you talking about, she's not awake yet.." Allistari looked at me, as if I was crazy.

I handed Isabella to Rosalie and went to check on Natalie. She was awake, but she was staring into space. "She's awake." I said, looking at her. She was totally different. Her eyes were more red, her hair was even darker, and she looked like she was hot. "Natty?"

She looked at me with her eyes and whispered. "I'm hot."

I put my hand on her to cool her off, but that wasn't working. "Hmm.." I sat on the bed and put both my hands on her and it took longer to cool her off.

"Thank you." Her voice cracked, but it was more fancy.

"You okay?" I whispered to her, holding her still.

"Yes." She looked at me, not moving her head, just her eyes.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, holding her head.

"Yes, a lot actually." She looked at me sad and sighed. "I missed you. It was so empty and quiet, Jason." She sniffled and looked back forwards. "Who's coming in?"

"I think it's Allistari or Carlisle." I was wrong, it was Bella.

"Can I talk to Natalie alone?" She looked at me, upset.

"Can we talk later? I'm not in the mood to get in trouble for biting you." She whispered.

"I'll stand back here!" She said, upset.

Natalie lifted her hand and there was a little fire starting. "Let's.. do this.. later." She said, upset.

She looked startled. "Okay, fine! Have it your way!" She walked away.

"That hurts." She looked at her hand and the fire was gone and she whimpered. "Jason? Why does my throat burn?"

"We have to hunt first. It'll feel better, and your eyes will be golden after." I sighed. "But you need to get better first."

"It hurts, Jason." She repeated.

"I know, Natty." I held her hand and she squeezed it pretty tight. "Ouch, okay. Okay!" She stopped and giggled. "That's not very funny.." I sighed.

"How's our baby?" She asked, looking at me.

I smiled. "She's a pretty cute girl. Actually, she looks like you."

"Does she?" She smiled and looked back forwards. "Well, what's first on the list?"

"Well, first, I wanna see where that fire came from.." I asked, curious and a bit worried.

"I don't know.. She pissed me off so it just happened.." She said slowly and then she lifted her hand again. "If I did it again, do you think I'd accidentally burn the place down?"

"No, no." I shook my head. "But try, I wanna see."

She looked like she was trying to get angry and a bigger fire appeared. "Wow.."

"That's amazing.." I smiled. She put her hand back down and the flame was out.

"Now, what does that mean?" She asked, curious.

"Maybe it's your gift..." I paused. "Oh, okay, maybe it is.. I'm not trying to be mean or offensive, but according to Carlisle, your gift could be one of your strongest things when you were human, so maybe you can make fire because.." I looked at her. "You didn't like many people?"

"I don't know. I used to love fire though. Ever since my parents took Bella and I camping, I loved the fire. I even did my science report on fire in 2nd grade. And I'd always start fires outside my house..." She smirked and looked at me. "My throat burns more now."

"Well, can you get up?" I asked, holding her hand.

She moved her legs so she was sitting on the bed and she looked at me, moving her head. "Yeah.."

"Alright then.."

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It burns. It really did. After we left, he told me the basics to hunting. He said we're gonna hunt deer, I didn't wanna but that's the only good thing around here for 'my level'. It took me a while before I decided to use fire to kill one. Finally, I got it.<p>

"I usually have to freeze mine too." He stood next to me and smiled. "You're doing a good job.."

"Thank you." I say back, smiling. I only sucked my blood before.. The taste was amazing though..

It took two days before we were fully fed. We went back home and I sighed. "Jason?"

"Yes, Natty?" He looked at me and smiled.

"What's the baby like?" I asked, getting on his back.

"Well, do you want the physical description? She has strawberry blonde hair, your smile, our skin, and-"

"Strawberry blonde hair?" I asked, kinda shocked.

"Yeah. She's a pretty baby though." We got back home and we got inside. "Alright, I think you should change before you meet her."

I nodded and went to change out my ripped up and bloody clothes. I got some skinny jeans and a t-shirt with glitter and then I put my hair in a ponytail. Soon, I was ready. I went downstairs to where the Cullens were waiting for me. I heard the baby and Rosalie, I think. I got down the stairs and held Jason's hand.

"Nervous?" Jason smirked at me.

"Worried she won't like me? No. Worried that I might hug her to tight? Yes." We laughed and then I heard little cries. "Aww.."

"Can you give her to me now?" Jason went over to take her. "Okay, it's okay." He held her and walked over to me.

She was bigger than last time I saw her, when she was born, and she was beautiful. She was just so perfect. "Hi sweetheart.." I smiled. "She's perfect." I whispered.

"Yeah. You wanna hold her?" I smiled and nodded. "Be careful, she doesn't like it when you touch her in some places."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at the baby. "Hi.." I whispered, stroking her cheek. "You're so pretty.."

She looked at me and smiled. She was way bigger than before I last saw her. Weight and height. She had longer hair than I did when I was born and she looked so much more healthy than when she was born.

* * *

><p>I was with the baby for most of the day, and I don't remember anyone saying her name. "Jason?"<p>

He looked up from the parenting book. "Yeah?"

"What's the baby's name?" I asked, looking back at her in the crib.

"Isabella, remember? You wanted to name her after your sister.." He looked at me, confused.

"Oh yeah.." I looked at Isabella and smiled. "She's still cute.." I whispered before putting my finger in her hand.

"I'm surprised. You're taking this so well.." I looked back at him and he was looking at me, with a surprised look.

"I know.." I whispered before looking at Isabella again. "Hey Isabella.." She was awake and she looked at me. She put her arms out and I picked her up. "She's soft too. I bet she's ticklish.." I whispered before tickling her ear.

She put her hand on my hand and gasped.

"Sorry, baby." I looked at Jason. "Have you found any...?"

"No." He said, simply. "Maybe Rosalie has.." He left before I could say anything.

I sat on the couch and sat Isabella on my lap. "I wonder where you don't like to be touched.." I whispered. She put her hands on her belly. "Ah ha.." I poked it and she flinched. "Calm down.." I say, kinda shocked at her reaction.

Rosalie and Jason came in the room and Rosalie looked at me. "She doesn't like being touched on the ears, the belly, or the arms.. I don't remember seeing if she's ticklish.."

"The arms?" I poked her arm and she whimpered. "Oops.."

"Yeah, I did the same thing. I hope she gets over it soon.." She whispered before looking around. "I swear, Alice is supposed to be back with some stuff by now.."

"She hasn't come back yet?" Jason asked, looking at her.

"She left after you and Natalie went hunting. Jasper went to run errands and they never returned." She sighed.

Isabella put her head on my chest and I put my hands on her back and sighed. "They left and never returned? That's weird.."

"I wonder if they planned to leave?" Rosalie said, then shrugging. "We'll find out soon."

Isabella moved a little and I let go of her and she put her arms to Rosalie.

"You can take her.." I looked at Rosalie, and then gave Isabella to her.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't they back yet?" Bella asked, anxious.<p>

"Maybe they had to do an emergency hunt.." Carlisle said, worried too.

Isabella was quieter than normal, but I tried not to worry. She looked sad though. Like everyone else. I do wonder if she knows what's going on...

"Isabella?" I whispered, bouncing her on my leg. "What's wrong?"

She looked at me and she let out a giggle before I put her in my arms again. She looked at me and pulled my hair. I could barely feel it, so why should I worry? Eventually she was tugging it and laughing. I pulled it away from her and she stopped laughing.

"Oh, maybe, just maybe, Alice saw something happening to Jasper and she went to aid him." Emmett said, acting like he saved the day.

"So why haven't they called?" I asked, upset.

"Well, if you think about it, maybe they-" Emmett started and then the phone rang.

Carlisle got up and answered it. "Hello?" It was a long pause and then Carlisle sighed. "Alright, we won't. Bye." Carlisle hung up and looked at us. "Alice and Jasper have left, and they moved away.."

"Whattt?" Allistari stood up. "Why would they-"

"She told us not to worry about why, she just wants us to be happy."

Isabella started crying and everyone looked at her.

"Gah, what's wrong, Isabella?" I asked, looking at her too.

"She understands Alice and Jasper left, she just doesn't know why and she misses them." Edward said, sounding sad himself.

"Oh gosh, she won't get over it easy now.." Jason said, upset too.

We all stayed silent, except Isabella, who was whimpering in my arms. Then, Allistari broke the silence.

"I don't think they wanted to leave. I think maybe Alice saw something and wanted to see what was gonna happen.."

I sighed and looked at Isabella and she sniffled and yawned. I looked back up at everyone and then there was an awful smell. "Oh my gosh, it there a dog around here? Eww.."

There were a few laughs and then the doorbell rang. Carlisle got up to answer it. "She's in there."

I looked at Jason before looking back and standing up quickly. "Jacob.."

* * *

><p>UH OH! Opinions and comments please! :D Love you guys!<p> 


	6. Bella & Isabella

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own the characters and plot that make this different from Twilight.

Thanks for the review again, pumpkinking5. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I hated this. Why was he here? "Hey Jacob.." Isabella hid herself in my neck, but it was too obvious. I looked at him and he's changed. He looked stronger and his hair was cut. "You cut your hair.." I noticed a tattoo on his arm and I looked at it. "And you got a tattoo.."<p>

"I have to talk to you.." He looked around. "Alone.."

"Why? You gonna hurt her, dog?" Rosalie said, upset. What did she mean by dog?

"Rosalie, she doesn't know yet!" Bella said, coming from behind him.

Isabella started to move a lot in my arms and I gave her to Jason. "Okay, let's talk.." We went outside and I stood on the porch.

* * *

><p>Okay, I must live in a fantasy world now. Jake is a werewolf, Jason and I are vampires, I can't wait to see a zombie. Isabella was all fidgety since Bella came. I left Isabella in the swinging chair for her to sleep. Meanwhile, I helped Jason with the furniture for Isabella. She got a few more things from Alice as an apology for leaving. Before we knew it, there was a room full of stuff for her. Extra diapers, pull-ups, potty chair, cribs (yes <em>cribs<em>, she brought four), and a lot more things. Soon, we got this adorable teddy bear from build-a-bear and Isabella was in love with it. Anyway, soon, after we finished the room, Jason and I sat on the couch in the living room, watching Isabella play with her bear.

"Jason? I have a question." I looked at him, my legs on his lap, his hands on my legs.

"Yeah? What is it?" He looked at me.

"How come vampires are enemies with werewolves?" I asked, curious.

"Some ancient legend. Apparently, vampires attacked the reservation and then we were blamed. But who knows? Maybe they crossed the line and we had to take self defense!" He sighed and took my hand. "I still owe you a date."

"Oh yeah, where are we gonna go?" I asked, smiling.

"We're gonna go to my favorite place." He smiled at me.

Isabella must have done something 'cause she started crying.

"Aww, what happened?" I got off his lap and sat next to her. I picked her up and place her on my lap.

She screamed and cried.

"What did I do?" I looked at Jason and he sat by me too.

"You poked her on the belly." He took her off of me and sat her on his lap. "Hey, it's okay.. Mommy didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry, Isabella.." I sat closer to them and sighed. "I feel bad now.."

"Don't be, she'll get over it soon." He kissed her head and Isabella flinched and put her hands on his face and moved it away.

"I think we should leave her alone for a few minutes.." I picked her up and put her in the crib and sighed.

"Are you sure?" He looked at me.

"My parents did that to me all the time. I'd usually calm down.." I walked out and went back to the living room. I decided to finish the parenting books I was supposed to for school. I was taking a Babies and Toddlers course this year, so I wanted to be a better parent than my mom. After Isabella stopped crying, I went back in the room and stood by her crib. "I'm sorry, Isabella. I forgot, that's all." I whispered before she put her arms up and I snuggled her in my arms.

* * *

><p>It was December now. A month since Isabella was born. It was almost my birthday too. I was gonna turn 17, but now, that isn't happening. "Isabella?" I walked into the room and saw her sleeping on the pillow. "Silly girl." I bent down and picked her up.<p>

She opened her eyes and looked at me before smiling. Then her stomach growled.

"Okay, time to eat." I took her to the kitchen and Rosalie was there, mixing a whole bunch of fruits with that baby bullet Alice brought us. "Little one here is hungry."

She looked at Isabella and smiled. "What will you have today, madam? We have mango banana, apple mango, and right in here is apple banana." We giggled.

Isabella giggled and picked the apple mango. She loved mangoes..

"Excellent choice, ma'am." I said in a fancy voice, then we laughed.

* * *

><p>[ LONG PARAGRAPHS APPROACHING ]<p>

It was a few weeks before my birthday and Isabella has grown so much. She's not talking or walking, but she's sitting up on her own and grabbing whatever she can. We have to put them high enough though. I didn't miss many school days though and I'd often hunt with the Cullens now. Isabella and Bella also got closer, but I still didn't talk to Bella much anymore. Other than that, Jason said he had a surprise for my birthday, but since it's Christmas day, the likelihood of that happening are low. Jason and I are a little closer now too. And also, we heard from Alice and Jasper a few days a month, so we're expecting them to call soon. Isabella lost her teddy bear, so we tried to calm her down. We got a Christmas tree this year because Isabella was here and it was her first Christmas. And the Christmas shopping was fairly easy because most toys Isabella wanted were always at the store. She was also ticklish on her feet and her ears. It's so weird. Anyway, she still hates it when we touch her head (not her ears, lips, or nose), arms (not hands), or her belly (except when we was her). Rosalie, Edward, Jason, and I wrote a lullaby especially for Isabella. Edward was gonna play the piano, Jason made the lyrics, and Rosalie and I would sing it. We were gonna give it to her on Christmas Eve, so she'd fall asleep and we could play Santa. It was winter break, so now I have time to spend with Isabella and the rest of the Cullens. Eventually, it was a week before Christmas. Which means everything must be put up today. The decorations, the tree, and the outdoor décor.

"When will we get the tree?" I asked Jason as he played with Isabella.

"Edward and Emmett went out to get one. Esme and Rosalie are gonna take Isabella to get some winter clothes and we will decorate the house." He said, before tickling Isabella.

"Okay, how long does it take?" I asked, before hearing Esme and Rosalie talking, walking down the stairs.

"It takes like an hour. That includes outside." He got up with Isabella.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her." Esme smiled and took Isabella.

"Okay..." I kissed Isabella's head. "Bye bye!"

* * *

><p>The house looked beautiful after we finished. We were gonna turn the lights on at night, but now, they're off. Jason was out shopping for Isabella and I was home alone. Only for a few minutes before Rosalie, Esme, and Isabella came home. We gave Isabella a bath and a hair wash and put her in some new clothes. After that, Rosalie and Isabella were playing while Esme was looking for something. I was just watching them and then I heard the door. It was Carlisle and Allistari, back from work. They also brought some stuff for Isabella and for the rest of us too. But they wouldn't tell us more than that. When I was little, I never got a lot of things for Christmas. Bella and I often saved the money to buy something we wanted badly. Well, just me really. Bella mostly got everything she wanted.. But enough about me and her..<p>

Isabella and Rosalie were playing with the logic toys Carlisle and Allistari brought her. She was trying to fit the triangle in the circle hole and she got frustrated. She threw it across the room and crossed her arms.

"Okay, let's play something else.." Rosalie looked at the triangle and back at Isabella. "I'll be right back." She got up and walked away.

"Why did you throw it, boo?" I got up and picked up the triangle before putting it back on the tray. "Don't do that again, okay?" I kissed her nose and she giggled and nodded. I took the toy away and Rosalie came in with another toy. Oh, she's gonna love this.

The toy was similar, but they lit up when you get them right or wrong. She kept getting them wrong and then she broke the triangle in half and cried in frustration.

"Tough girl.." Rosalie said, surprised. "Oh come on Isabella.." She picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"Aww. Isabella.. It's not that bad of a game..." I got up and sat by them and sighed. "Gosh, why can't she get this thing right?"

"I dunno. Maybe we should ask Carlisle. He said it was to test something, but I don't know what it could be testing.."

"Maybe she's a little behind?" I say, looking at Isabella.

"Yeah, I guess it could be that too.." She looked away and sighed. "I assume you and Bella will be doing something for Christmas?"

I shook my head. "We don't really talk much anymore." I sigh and look up. "I just wish she'd talk to me... Act like a sister again... Although, I was wrong too.." I looked back at her. "Was I wrong?"

"Wrong with having sex? Yeah. But wrong loving Jason? No. I mean, it's part of life. We're technically made for doing that kind of stuff, so I'd at least be a little happy if I found out I was pregnant, it wouldn't be so wrong.."

"And with school and everything?"

She paused. "I mean, I'll do a few classes at a time at the community college, but if I wanted to, and could, with the time to do so, have a baby, I would. But I'd also want to think about how it would work. Like, staying here if I got pregnant wouldn't be my first choice. Maybe moving to a house close to here, but not living here." She played with Isabella's hair.

* * *

><p>I wanted a baby. I had a baby. I love the baby. But why doesn't it feel right? That's the question I asked myself when Jason and I headed out to do some last minute shopping. The car ride was really quiet, and I didn't want to start the conversation first..<p>

"Natty?" I heard Jason ask before he took my hand. "Are you okay?"

I hold his hand too. "I don't even know.. Does Bella still talk about me?"

He hesitated. "If you mean nice things, sometimes. Occasionally, she'd be happy that you're still alive. But most of the time, she still wonders why I took advantage of you."

I groan and look at our hands. "But why? You didn't take advantage of me..."

"Edward told me that Bella has been wondering why we even got together in the first place. She often vents to him about why.. But Edward said she's been a little off lately too.." He squeezed my hand. "But answering your previous question, she does talk about you. Just not all good things."

We got to the toy store and we got a few dolls little Isabella would like and also a few movies that we could watch together as a tiny family. And then, I saw her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm still angry. No, I'm not. Yes, I am. UGH! Think Bella, think! I sit on the couch, watching Emmett try to beat the Impossible Game and then I saw Isabella crawl into the room, Rosalie by her side.<p>

"Seriously Emmett? You can't win!" Rosalie says, annoyed. "Just give up!"

"Pleaaaseeee! Give up? C'mon Rose, I don't give up." He smirked and then he lost a life. "HOLY F-"

"Language!" She hissed and looked at Isabella and smiled. "I'll be right back, make sure your uncle Emmett doesn't toss you too high in the air." She bent down and kissed her and Isabella giggled and crawled to Emmett.

"Alright little one. Wanna help me?" He brought her on his lap and played with her on his lap. She was giggling and laughing and it reminded me of Natalie when she was little.

**[ Memory 1 ]**

I was sleeping over with a few of my friends and since I shared a room with Natalie, we were all together.

"Gah, Bella! Your sister is adorable!" Aleah giggled and smiled.

"Yeah! I wish my sisters were cute. But noo, they have to look like my dad!" Riley says, sticking her tongue out, disgusted.

"Watch this," I looked at Natalie who's playing alone. "Come here Natalie!" I say it only once and she crawls over and I put her on my lap.

"Awww! She listens to you too!" Gina smiles too. "Is she ticklish?"

"I don't know.." I poked her belly and she giggles.

"Nooo!" She starts laughing as I poke her more and more. "Bella!"

All the girls and even I was laughing, really loud.

**[ End of memory ]**

Isabella held Emmett tightly as he spun her around. She was screaming and laughing and he was smiling. "One more time?"

Isabella looked a little dizzy and she shook her head and he put her down. She held her head in place and then shook and she closed her eyes and opened them again before she looked at him and smiled.

"Ha, you're dizzy, aren't ya?" He poked her stomach and she hissed. "Gah, sorry!" He poked her on the side and she giggled.

Rosalie came back with a bottle for Isabella. "Emmett! Did you poke her in the belly again?" She groaned and picked Isabella up. "It's time for your nap, missy."

Isabella giggled and held Rosalie and stuck her tongue out at Emmett and he gasped.

"After your nap, you'll be laughing hard enough, little one!" He smirked.

"Oh gosh Emmett! She's not even one yet and you're trying to kill her.." She took her out the room and I heard the door open. "JASON DON'T SCARE ME AGAIN!"

"Sorry!" Jason said, laughing nervously.

"What's with the rush?" Emmett asked, curious.

"We saw her mom, and so we quickly finished and left before she could see us." He says, annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I saw Bella in the living room and I couldn't help but look at her. She didn't change much.. I looked at Isabella and she was trying to take the bottle out of Rosalie's hand.<p>

"Buutt, we finished all our shopping!" I giggled. "It's her nap time, huh?"

"Just about.." She gave her the bottle and was about to walk away.

"Where do we put the stuff?" Jason asked.

"Um, in Carlisle's office.." She says, before taking Isabella away.

"Okay, let's put the stuff away." Jason and I went to Carlisle's office and put the stuff with all of Isabella's other things. We went to his room and we just talked and talked...

* * *

><p>Isabella was crawling now and she'd go really far and then she'd get confused and crawl right back. She often did exploring which led her to find a family member and we'd find her later. Soon, it was Christmas Eve.<p>

Today, I made sure that Isabella understood the Christmas things, like Santa and the elves, but I don't think she bought it. It doesn't matter though. Jake came over to give me a gift, and to Isabella. And then he left. I missed him though..

After a while, we got a call from Alice and Jasper. They were wishing us Merry Christmas. Then, they asked about Isabella and then it was over before we knew it. I let Isabella crawl around while I talked to Jason. At the time, Emmett and Rosalie were playing with Edward to try to finish that dumb game, so was Bella, and Jason and I were watching and talking.

"Where did Isabella go?" I asked, curious.

"I think she went upstairs.." Jason said, playing with my hair.

"Are you sure?" I ask, looking at him serious.

"Yeah, you know how she loves to explore.." He kisses my cheek and I sigh.

"I guess so." I look at the TV and raised my eyebrow. "Edward, left, remember? Left, right, up, left, down, left?" I say, confused.

"Ahh, sh-" Edward puts it down.

"Language." Rosalie says, quickly.

"Shoot.." Edward says, putting it down again. "I give up."

"That's what they want, Edward. You can't give them what they want, you give them what they deserve!"

"Wow, that's the smartest motivational speech Jason has ever given." Emmett says, making fun of it.

"Oh, shush. I thought it was cute." I say, giggling.

Isabella crawled back in and she crawled to me and smiled.

"Hi little explorer." I pick her up and kissed her head. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and licked her lips.

"Alright." I say before putting her back down. "I have to do something." I walk off with Jason following me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone began walking away, leaving me with Isabella. It was kinda scary, only because I don't know what she's like at all. I don't think she looked at me though. But then, I look at her and she looks right back at me, her thumb in her mouth, her brown eyes staring, her reddish blonde hair falls down behind her small ears, and her rosy cheeks. She stared at me for a while. And when I say while, it felt like years. And then, I look away. I think she got upset because the second I looked away, Edward comes back and goes to her immediately.<p>

"What's wrong, little one?" He says, holding her.

-Silence-

"Bella?" I look at him. "She's kinda upset because you looked at her a bit funny.."

That took me off guard, because I looked at her the same way I look at everyone. "Um... And it was offensive?"

"To her, yes. She usually gets a lot of smiles... That's all." He looked at her again. "It's okay.."

-More silence, longer-

He looks at me. "She thinks you don't like her."

I pause, what should I say? I look away and sigh. I bite my lip and then I heard a loud cry.

"Gah.." Edward says. "It's okay, Isabella.."

I heard Rosalie walk in and she looked at me and then Edward. "What's wrong?"

"She thinks Bella doesn't like her, so she freaked out and then when I told Bella, she didn't respond." Edward says, giving her Isabella.

"Aww..." She looked at me. "Bella!" She hissed.

"What? What was I supposed to say!" I say protest.

"That you like her? My gosh, why did you have to ignore her! You're her aunt and you're supposed to care!"

"Well after what she did to my sister, I don't think I can find one to give!" I spit back, glaring at Isabella.

Isabella's face changed from sadness to anger and then a sharp pain rushed through my body. I fell to the floor, gasping for air and then it stops.

"Bella!" Edward bends down next to me. "What just happened?"

I looked up at Isabella and she smiled and clapped, along with a giggle.

"I'm out of here! Until you figure out what is wrong with that THING!" I walk out and Edward follows me.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>This is all confusing. Is she really blaming Isabella for her troubles? I sit down on the couch and hold Isabella, rubbing her back and wiping her tears. She looks at me and starts crying again. "No, Izzy.." I whisper, rocking her in my arms and bouncing her on my lap. She didn't stop though. Then, Natalie came down.<p>

"What happened?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"Bella gave her a look she didn't like, then she gets the impression that Bella doesn't like her and then Bella called her a _thing_." I rock Isabella and look at Natalie.

"Oh my god.. Why? Just.. UGH!" She got up and threw her hands in the air. "OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!"

* * *

><p>Review please?<p> 


	7. Mirror Image of Mom

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor it's content. Only my plot and characters apart from Twilight are rightfully mine.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

After Isabella was calm, all I could think of was why. Why did she do this to _my_ baby? Why didn't she consider _her_ feelings? I was so frustrated that I wasn't there to stop her from doing it in the first place. She's my sister, she's supposed to be there for me and Isabella.

Christmas Day finally arrived and all I could think about was wrapping gifts and getting them. It was 8 when Isabella wanted to open the gifts. (Thanks to Edward's translation.) I was after Isabella, but first we handed the gifts out. Everyone got at least 6 gifts, but Isabella and I got 10. Rosalie and Emmett got 8, Jason got 7, Edward got 7 as well. Carlisle and Allistari got 9, and anyone else I had left out got 6. Isabella got a few things from Crayola, a little dress, and a few other toys. I got some jewelry, a gift card to my favorite dress store, and a new iPod, with a Macbook Air, and a few other things. (I'm not gonna list what everyone got!) This was an amazing Christmas. I loved it so much. We even had a birthday cake, but no one ate it. Hehe..

I got a few more gifts from Jake and Isabella did too. She got a nightmare catcher, something he had when we were younger. I got a charm bracelet, which I loved. Then, it was a little later when Bella came over. Isabella ignored her in every way possible as did I. Soon, Rosalie told me everything she said about me and I decided it's time to confront her.

Confronting her was one of my best decisions. I remembered a few things she said and I said them right back.

"What happened to 'you'd love me no matter what?'" I ask, angry. "Why can't you just accept me? I don't see how one accident changes your entire opinion! And Isabella is a really nice person once you get to know her! I even named her after you! And that was a choice I wasn't gonna make!" I say and then I felt... sad? And my vision was blurry. "Why Bella? Why can't you just be my supportive big sister again?" I fall to my knees and sob tearless cries.

I heard Bella bend down by me and she pulled me in a hug. "I'm so sorry Natalie.." She whispered.

"I'm sorry too." I say, crying harder and hugging Bella too.

"I love you, Natalie." She says, crying too.

"I love you too, Bella." I whisper.

After all of that, it was only 6 o'clock. It was dark and Bella was home. I was putting some of my clothes away and then Jason came from behind me.

"Hey, you alright?" His warm voice echoed in my ears.

I put my head back against his chest and smile. "I'm fine."

"Good." He kissed my cheek and kissed my lips softly for a second and then he pulled away and tapped my butt. I giggled and he smiled again. "I love you."

"I love you too. And.." I took out a envelope. "I forgot to put this under the tree."

He looked at me confused and opened it. "Woah.." He smiled. "Wow Natalie.. This has-"

"Don't talk." I smile. "That's for your gaming needs." I say, giggling.

"Thanks babe.." He kissed me and picked me up.

I kiss back, lovingly and then I pulled away. "Bella and I made up."

"No kidding. The whole house, even Isabella, knows. Rosalie and I were talking and we over heard you. Edward and Emmett followed and Esme came when you both were crying. Isabella understood everything though.."

I gasped and looked down. "Oh... Gosh.."

"It's fine, you made her really happy." He hugged me and I hugged back.

I heard Isabella's crawling in the room, almost like she's out of breath and she crawled to me and Jason.

"Hey.." I whisper and pick her up. "What's wrong?"

She stopped breathing heavily and she sighed.

"Were you running from Uncle Emmett?" Jason asked, she nodded and giggled.

"Oh, of course.." I say and put her on the bed. She lays down and giggles as I kiss her head. "You had fun today?"

"Of course she did. She's the most spoiled vampire human hybrid ever." He smirks.

* * *

><p>It was January 4th. We have to go back to school. Isabella was sad now, which hurts to see.<p>

"Don't worry, Rosalie and Emmett will be here. Esme will too. I'll be home soon." I kiss Isabella's head and she starts crying.

Jason sighs and kisses Isabella's head. "Bye bye cutie." We leave before she can protest. We all leave in Edward's car, even though it's just the three of us.

Today at school, there was a rumor about Bella being pregnant, which isn't easy to believe. But Edward stayed quiet about it.

Unfortunately, the rumors were false. Which did kinda suck, but rocked at the same time.

When we got home, Isabella was with Esme, helping her cook.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are about to hate me but... <strong>_**[ 2 years later ]**_

I look at the computer screen and go through the emails. I get one from one of the colleges I applied to. I'm a senior now. Edward and Bella graduated last year and we're planning a wedding for them, but I'm still focused on school. I just like the idea of being more prepared. So far, I've only had rejections. But I don't really mind. I hear tiny footsteps and I look at Isabella.

"Momma." She runs to me and puts her arms up.

Isabella hasn't grown much, which has _the doctors_ concerned. But Carlisle and Allistari measure her everyday to see if there is any change in height. I don't mind though. She's still my little baby. Her hair was down to her shoulders, and her eyes were a chocolate brown, like mine when I was human. Her complexion was almost like Bella's and she was speaking so fluently, it was unbelievable.

"What's up, Isabella?" I ask, looking at her.

"Hug please!" I gave her a quick hug and got back to work. "When is Bella coming over?"

"At five, okay?" I see her skip away and I continue reading though my emails. I sigh and look at my phone and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Natalie." I heard Olivia say, over the phone.

"Hey Olivia.." I sigh and stand. "What's up?"

"I just got accepted to Stanford." She says, kinda sad.

"Well, congrats, but you don't sound happy.." I say, sitting on the chair next to the bookcase.

"Taylor wasn't accepted... And.." She sighs and it's almost as if she cries. "I really can't be without him, Natalie.."

"Oh, umm, don't cry. Maybe you can apply to another college near his?" I heard tiny footsteps, but I ignore them.

"I hope so.. I just don't wanna loose him.."

"I know, but..." I get interrupted. "Hold on." I look at Isabella. "What?"

"I don't feel good." She whimpers.

"Go lay down or talk to Allistari. I'm kinda busy here." I say, getting back on the phone.

"But mommy.." She whined. "Alli's at work!"

I sighed. "Then lay down Isabella, I really cannot talk!" I put the phone back to my ears. "It's just my daughter, complaining.." I groan. She walks off and I stand up and walk around. "But what colleges did he get accepted to?"

"NYU and Harvard." She says, sad.

"NYU and Stanford are kinda close.. Maybe it'll work."

"Have you ever done a long distance relationship?" She asked me, as if I was crazy.

"Jason is my first and only boyfriend." I remind her.

"Ugh, and Taylor's my first boyfriend. Now I'm upset." She sighs.

We talked for three hours and then I heard Bella come into the room. "Okay, I'll talk to you at school. Bye Olivia." I hung up and looked at her. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell someone Isabella threw up?" She asked, worried and confused.

"Huh? She did?" We went to her room and Esme and Allistari were trying to calm Isabella down.

I felt so bad. I told her to lay down, unaware that she was really sick. I thought she was only doing that for the attention.. Bella and I always did it..

Isabella was throwing up a whole bunch of food and then she fell back into Esme's arms and let out a loud scream.

**[ Later that day ]**

I watch helplessly as Carlisle gives Isabella multiple shots. Jason stood by me, holding me. We could only watch because she refused to be held. Rosalie couldn't even stand in the same room. After she got all her shots, she stopped crying and lied back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you feeling a little tired?" Carlisle asked, feeling her pulse.

"Yea." She whispers before she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**[ Next Day ]**

Isabella is still sleeping and I have to go to school. I quickly leave with Jason. He drives us to school and we get there on time.

Today, school went by really slow. After it was over, Jason and I go home. No homework, so we can focus on our daughter.

We went inside and we saw Bella and Edward reading to Isabella. She was enjoying their presence way more than mine. It kinda hurt. She didn't want me to visit her either, which hurt a lot more. I go to check my emails. 8 rejections today, 19 in total. I give up. Everyone is rejecting me today. I sit on the couch in Jason's bedroom and stare at the ceiling. I cannot believe them all.

Bella knocked and then she poked her head in. "Is it safe to enter?"

"No." I say, upset. She comes in anyway and sits on the bed. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked, confused.

"She rejects me, her own mother, but not you, her aunt. It's not about you, but wouldn't you want your mom over your aunt?" I ask, upset.

"Well, Natalie.." She sighs. "The reason that Isabella rejected you is because she thinks your relationship with her is only going downhill. She doesn't understand why you're always talking on the phone or doing something important yet. Just give her time.."

"Two years, Bella. I've had her for two years and she still doesn't get it?"

"Natalie, sometimes you do ignore her. She's told me and Edward about what you would say and it would hurt her feelings."

I sit up. "She really needs to suck it up then because it's just how I talk to people." I stand now, looking out the window.

"I see.." Bella sighs. "You're really pissing me off now. You're just like the mirror image of mom, you know that, don't you?" She asked, staring directly at me.

And she was right. I look down and I sigh. I couldn't answer it. She just leaves though. Jason walks in a minute later and he walks to me. "What's wrong?"

"What am I doing wrong?" I ask, sad.

"What do you mean?" He asks, holding my hands.

"Am I treating Isabella wrong or is she just too young to understand?"

He sighs. "You're doing it partially wrong. You told Isabella to just lay down instead of holding her and calming her down. She has the flu, you know." He sighs.

I look down and I begin to cry tearless cries.

"But it's okay, Natty. We all make mistakes. For a little, I was treating her wrong too, but I just had to fix myself a little. If you don't have great examples as a child, what will you know about being a parent in the future?" He put his arm around my waist and kissed my head softly. "But she still loves you, she just doesn't understand why you don't put all your attention to her. I tried to explain it, but there's just some things toddlers don't get yet."

I nodded and sighed. "I know.. But my poor baby.. I've been treating her wrong all because of my mom and how she raised me.." I look out the window and then I could see my past, when my mom would treat me wrong.

**[ Memory 1 ]**

"Mommy? Mommy?" I ran to her in the living room. "Bella painted my nails! See?" I showed them to her.

"Yeah, hold on." She put the phone to her shoulder. "Wow that's pretty, but I'm on the phone, Natalie." She put the phone back to her ears and continued talking.

I sigh and ran back to my room and gave Bella a hug. "Thank you, Bella!"

Bella just smiles. "You're welcome. Did you show mommy?"

"Yeah.." My expression changed and I sat down.

"Was she busy?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"Yeah.." I look at her, sad. "Why?"

"She has to work and she has to finish school.." Bella answers, looking at her nails.

I just look down, confused.

**[ End of memory ]**

I sigh and look back down at my feet and whimper.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah.. I'll be fine.. I just don't know how to make it up to her." I say, sad.

"She'll warm up to you again, just give her some time.." He sniffled and sighed. "Jacob's here." He mumbles.

"Is he here for me?" I asked, curious.

"I don't think so." He says.


	8. Babies

**I don't own Twilight, nor do I own it's characters and plot. All I own is the new characters and plot apart from Twilight. If you have a problem, why don't you just deal with it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I leave with Jason and I see Jake and Bella talking. I wave to Jake and he waves back.<p>

_**[ Bella & Edward's Wedding Day, Months Later ]**_

This is the first time, since my parents disowned me, that I'm seeing them again. Isabella is feeling way better now as well. Isabella sits on Bella's side with me and then the music changes and we all stand. Bella is wearing such a pretty dress. Edward is already at the altar. We all watch as Bella and Edward say their vows, and agree to marry each other.

After the wedding, I was with Isabella and Jason the whole time. I didn't do much with the others. A lot of people were giving me dirty looks. I wasn't able to ignore them though. It hurts to get those looks from an accident. Isabella would walk off and come right back a minute later. Sometimes, she'd go to Rosalie and other times, she'd go to Bella and Edward. People did compliment Isabella and her behavior.

After Bella and Edward left, to Isle Esme, we cleaned up and then went back into the house. Isabella was worried about Bella though. She always worried, but whatever..

After fourteen days since the wedding, Bella called Carlisle and Allistari, complaining of all the symptoms that I had when I was pregnant. Edward was worried because he never got his sperm re-created again by Allistari. Obviously, I was worried too. Isabella was freaking out when Bella and Edward came back early and Bella's stomach was larger.

"Is Bella okay?" Isabella repeatedly asked us.

"Yeah, she's okay." Rosalie and I kept repeating.

Things have changed a lot since Bella gotten pregnant. For one, Edward was totally quiet and against the pregnancy. Another addition was that Bella was having two girls and they were fast growing, and also, the babies are taking all the nutrition out of her. Every few days, Jake would visit and worry, and calm Isabella down. The worst part about all of this is that she was fed _blood._ Isabella wouldn't be able to watch, she'd only freak out more. I couldn't watch either because it's _human blood_. I wasn't allowed to have human blood. Jason had when he bit me, but that's the most human it got.

The worst thing about this is the survival rate is so low. Isabella always visits Bella now, just because of this scare. I think she'll make it, but she reacts to everything vampire way differently.

But more weird is that Alice and Jasper haven't been calling. Last time we heard from them was December of two years ago.

* * *

><p>I checked my emails again and then I got an email from another school. It turned me down too. I realized something though.<p>

"Jason!" I call his name, angry.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He stands at the door.

"All the colleges have been turning me down, you know why? My PARENTS! They say BAD THINGS about me." I say, enraged in anger.

"Oh, really? Because last time I checked, your parents don't own you anymore." He plays along, angry too.

"Exactly.." We stare at each other and then burst out into laughter.

* * *

><p>It was only six months before Bella looked bigger than I did when I was fully pregnant. Everything was fine today and Bella decided on names for her twin girls. Cara and Madelyn. Middle names were being picked out though. But of course, all good things must come to an end.<p>

Bella bent down to pick something up, but then, she fell right on her stomach and went into early labor.

Everyone freaked out. Allistari told me to keep Isabella away. I tried my best, but Bella kept screaming. It all happened so fast.

After 3 hours, Rosalie came out, holding one baby. Cara was her name. Then, minutes after that, Esme came out with the second child, Madelyn. But, they didn't look too happy. Isabella got out of my grip, but Jake got her and took her outside to talk to her. Jason went to tell me what was happening.

"Bella's gone. I don't know if the venom worked, but if not, she's gone." He says, looking at me serious.

I sigh and look outside, sad. "That really does suck.."

* * *

><p>It was three months and she was still changing. Her babies were fast growing so now they look like they're one and a half. Isabella plays with them often, and we also found out Cara's supernatural talent.<p>

Cara can do magic. She picks up things with her mind and can make force-fields. Which will come in handy. We haven't discovered one for Madelyn yet.

Isabella walked with Cara and Madelyn behind her. "Mommy? Can we play outside?"

"Ask Uncle Edward." I say, typing up some homework.

"Okay." Isabella went the opposite direction. "Uncle Edward?" She called out.

I giggle and continue to work on my report for English. I get a phone call and I answer it. "Hello?"

"This is Natalie Swan, correct?" I heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"Yes, this is her. Who is this?"

"This is Doctor Adams concerning about your father's health. He was in a car accident and we need family."

"I'm sorry, he disowned me over two years ago and no family is available right now." I hang up and continue working. I see that it's beginning to rain and I save my work and close out the word and I get up. "Isabella?" I call.

"Yea, mommy?" She asks, looking at me.

"It's gonna rain." I say, pointing outside.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm gonna go with everyone and play baseball!" She says.

"Oh, well, have fun, okay?" I kiss her cheek and we hug.

"Bye mommy." She goes to her room and grabs her baseball bat and her hat and runs downstairs.

_**[ June of that year ]**_

Today's the talent show. I signed myself up. I was gonna sing a song I wrote my self. I was so nervous and all the kids were still calling me names. Well, this was gonna change it.

"Now, Natalie Swan with her original song, Gone With The Wind."

[ Okay, I don't know nor do I care if it's her original song. It's awesome and that's all that matters. ]

_"I used to think, being like you,_  
><em>Was the key to having everything every dream come true..<em>  
><em>I used to think following the crowd<em>  
><em>Was the only thing that I could do until I found out...<em>  
><em>I'm okay<em>  
><em>Sometimes you gotta do your own thing<em>  
><em>Every winter turns to spring<em>  
><em>And everybody's got there own wings," <em>I took a deep breath.

_"The little girl you knew,_  
><em>The one that never stood up to you,<em>  
><em>Who kept her silence too long,<em>  
><em>Well she's gone with the wind.<em>  
><em>And now I'm standing my ground,<em>  
><em>And who I am and for that I'm proud,<em>  
><em>And the girl that you knew,<em>  
><em>Well she's gone with the wind.<em>  
><em>She's gone, gone<em>  
><em>She's gone, gone<em>  
><em>She's gone, gone<em>  
><em>Well she's gone with the wind.."<em>

_"I'm speaking up, my conscience is clear..._  
><em>And I don't care what anybody thinks I've released that fear<em>  
><em>And I don't have to be, what you want me to be,<em>  
><em>'Cause every time I try to fit in, it feels like I'm in a prison.<em>

_"I'm okay_  
><em>Sometimes you gotta do your own thing,<em>  
><em>Every winter turns to spring,<em>  
><em>And everybody's got there own wings...<em>  
><em>The little girl you knew,<em>  
><em>The one that never stood up to you<em>  
><em>Who kept her silence too long<em>  
><em>Well shes gone with the wind.<em>  
><em>And now I'm standin' my ground,<em>  
><em>And who I am and for that I'm proud<em>  
><em>And the girl that I was<em>  
><em>Well she's gone with the wind!<em>  
><em>She's gone, gone<em>  
><em>She's gone, gone<em>  
><em>She's gone, gone<em>  
><em>Well she's gone with the wind...<em>

_"One look in my eyes_  
><em>And you'll see I'm different<em>  
><em>I'm findin' myself everyday, and along the way<em>  
><em>I have changed...<em>

_"The little girl you knew,_  
><em>The one that never stood up to you<em>  
><em>Who kept her silence too long<em>  
><em>Well shes gone with the wind<em>  
><em>And now I'm standin' my ground<em>  
><em>And who I am and for that I'm proud<em>  
><em>And the girl that you knew<em>  
><em>Well she's gone with the wind!<em>

_"She's gone gone_  
><em>She's gone gone<em>  
><em>She's gone gone<em>  
><em>Well she's gone with the wind..."<em> I heard a roar of applause and I smile and wave to the audience and get off the stage.

A little after my performance, I notice Charlie's there. He's not there for me. He's here to protect the school. I see Isabella run to me and I pick her up and kiss her cheeks.

"I liked your song, mommy." She says, smiling.

"Thank you, princess." I say, smiling back. I see people staring and glaring, so I look away.

After it was over, I ended up winning third place. Which was amazing. We got home and I get an email from a school, giving me a scholarship. It's in LA and it's only 2 hours away from here. Bad thing is, LA is normally sunny. I didn't turn it down though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You'll hate me more after this chapter. Sorry it's short.<strong>_


	9. Jalice Cullen

**If you have any reason to believe this is a copy of Twilight, why don't you read the chapters prior to this one and then tell file a report. (Tired of the disclaimer...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I look at Madelyn who's crawling around the house. I see that she notices me and crawls to me, looking sad. She has her mother's complexion and her father's eyes. Cara had her father's complexion and her mother's eyes. They aren't fraternal though. Both of them are smart and both of them are pretty well behaved. After Bella woke up, Cara began to get anxious to meet her. Madelyn took some time to get excited. When Bella came back, her eyes were still kinda red, but she looked pretty good.<p>

Next week was Isabella's doctor's appointment to get shots. We waiting until she was two simply because hearing a baby cry isn't the most pleasant thing in the world.

* * *

><p>Here's where you're gonna hate me. <strong>[ 2 ½ years later ]<strong>

* * *

><p>The summer is the worst thing ever. This is Isabella's last school free summer too. In September, she starts school. It's always scary. Cara and Madelyn, or Mady, are taller than Isabella now. They're only three. Isabella is four, five in November. I still cannot believe her height. She's so tiny. I can still rock her as if she was a baby.<p>

It was a rainy day and we went shopping. Rose and I both went to the store with Isabella and gave her things to try on. We also went supply shopping and then we brought some other things for the house before we got home. After we got home, Isabella takes a nap and I pack Isabella's bag for Kindergarten. This is super weird.

* * *

><p>After Isabella starts school, everyone can relax. It's just quieter around here. Then, after Isabella came home, she was really confused about something.<p>

"Mommy? Auntie Rose?" She walked in where we sat. "How come there's a girl at my school with my last name?"

"What's her name?" I ask, at a loss.

"Jalice." She says.

Rose and I look at each other. "Alice and Jasper had a child?" We say at the same time.

"No, that can't be right!" She says, sitting up.

"I know, since when.." I trail off and look at Isabella and just smile. "We'll figure it out, sweetheart."

She hesitates. "Okay." She skips off. "Uncle Edward? Daddy?"

"I love how she tells other people the same thing." We both lie down again and giggle.

* * *

><p>The next day, Isabella comes back home. Only, she came home with this, Jalice, girl.<p>

"_Gah_, what if her parents _**aren't**_ Alice and Jasper?" I say, freaking out.

"I agree." Rose says. "Isabella, did you at least tell her parents first?"

"No..." Isabella looked down.

"My mommy can see the future though. Maybe she will know." Jalice says.

Jalice has long, blond hair, like Jasper's color. Her complexion is like Alice's and lighter, and her eyes are golden. Her voice is almost like Alice's and she's just as hyper. She's also calm when she needs to be. She's younger than Isabella though. By a few years, so seeing her in the same grade is weird. And she's the same height as Isabella.

"Someone call Alice." I order. Jason walks away and I sigh. Frustrated. I look back at the girls and sigh. "Go play, but not for too long." I watch them run off and I go to Jason who's on the phone with Jasper.

An hour or two later, there's knocks on the door. I answer it and what do you know? Alice and Jasper stand there.

"Jalice!" I call, letting them in.

Jalice runs down the stairs. "Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" She smiles.

Alice gives her a look. "You're in a lot of trouble, Jalice."

She walks to her and looks at her. "I'm sorry."

"_Sorry_? You had us worried to _death_!" Jasper says, looking at her.

Isabella came down the stairs and frowned. "You're leaving, Jalice?"

Jalice turned around and frowned too. "Sadly." She sighs.

Isabella looked down and sighed. "I'll see you at school then.." She whispered.

"Yeah.." Jalice looked at her mom and dad and looked down.

Cara and Mady came down the stairs and paused when they saw Alice and Jasper.

"Mommy!" Cara called out, scared.

Bella came out and looked at her. "Yeah, sweetie?"

Cara put her arms out and whimpered.

Alice was just shocked. "I guess, you can stay for a while, Jalice.."

Edward came a little after, and he looked stunned. "Whoa.."

Jalice looked at everyone. "Wow, Isabella.. You have a big family.." She says, astonished.

"No, it's only grandma, grandpa, Emmett, aunt Rose, mommy, daddy, uncle Edward, and aunt Bella." She looked confused. "Oh, and Jake and Alli." She smiled.

"And that's not big to you?" Jalice asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nope!" She giggles. "And my cousins Cara and Mady."

"Well, we have some catching up to do.." Rosalie says, looking at us all.

"I think we should wait until the doctors come over, they'll be thrilled to hear the news." I say, then looking at Jalice and Isabella. "You guys can go play now."

Edward was holding Mady and he watched. "Jalice has very strange thoughts."

Alice giggles. "I know.. She's a weirdo, but we love her a lot." She smiles.

Cara held Bella tight and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong> Bella's POV [ Because it's nice to go to her POV ]<strong>

* * *

><p>Little Cara was so scared. Only because she has never seen Alice nor Jasper. I rocked her in my arms and we all went into the living room. Emmett was playing that dumb video game and when he saw Alice and Jasper, he stood up, losing, but not really caring. Esme was in the kitchen and she heard the video game controller fall, so when she came in here, she gasped.<p>

Everyone was talking, and asking questions. I was distracted because Cara was playing with my hair. Having the twins and marrying Edward are some of the best things in my life. I whispered to Cara,

"What are you doing? Hm?" I tickled her and she giggled and I kissed her head.

"Mommy!" She whispers, still giggling.

I smile at her and she smiles back and then a question Alice had for me turned my attention to her.

"Bella, when did you have kids?"

"Oh.. I found out I was pregnant on our honeymoon," I push Cara's hand away from touching my cheek. "And then six months later, these two were born."

Just then, Isabella and Jalice ran down the stairs. "Mommy!" Jalice says, looking at Alice. "Can we go outside?"

Alice looked at her and sighed. "Okay, but play safe!" She watched them run off and she sighed.

Cara looked at me and touched my cheek again and giggled.

"If you weren't so darn cute, I'd hit you right now." I say, giggling and kissing her cheek. She gasped and then giggled too.

* * *

><p>After <em>the doctors<em> came home, Allistari was shocked and Carlisle was happy.

Alice and Jasper went home after nine and Isabella was already in bed. Mady was sleeping and I was putting Cara to sleep. She refused to for her to be put in the crib, so I sat in the rocking chair.

"Are you feeling well, baby?" She asks, rocking her slowly.

"Yeah." She whispered, putting her head on my chest and looking at me with tired arms. She was breathing heavily and then she smiled. "I love you mommy."

I almost cried, not knowing it was possible. "I love you too, Cara." I kiss her forehead and she closes her eyes and drifts to sleep. I continue rocking and watching her sleep. I was gonna put her in the crib but then she woke up from a nightmare.

"Mommy?" Cara says, still sleeping. "Daddy? Where's mommy?" She asked, crying in her sleep now. "No.." She started crying harder and I shake her lightly.

"Cara, Cara.. Wake up." I say, three times before she does.

"Mommy.." She started crying and I get up and take her to the hallway.

"Shh, it's okay." I went to the kitchen and sit in a chair. "Aww, what happened?" I asked, putting her in my lap, holding her hands.

"Daddy told me that you were dead and... I don't wanna loose you, mommy!" She started crying again and I pull her into my arms and sigh.

"I'm not going anywhere, Cara." I whisper to her twice.

Edward walks in from the living room. "Is she okay?"

"She just had a nightmare about loosing me." I say, looking at him. I can just see myself in a coffin, which isn't a good feeling.

"Well, I guess someone's having an early start." He says, walking to us. "It's almost seven."

"Oh.." I say before seeing Cara pulling away from the hug.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed, looking down.

* * *

><p>It's short again because I'm going to limit the length of my stories. I usually write 6-10 pages on LibreOffice, but now, it'll be 8 the most. Sorry but I need to stretch this to 30+ chapters and it's not even at ten with most of the beginning of the story covered. Once I get Rosalie's stuff in, I'll write the next book. :)<p>

Okay, I understand if you want this to be more realistic, but my actual story is no where near realistic. It's fantasy. And, this is gonna go on and off of Natalie & Jason, but the chapters are important, so you still have to read it.


	10. Flying To Jacksonville, Florida

_**Disclaimer: If you think this story affects your privacy in any way, keep reading the story and trust me- it doesn't.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I fed Cara some juice, letting her hold the bottle, but she didn't want to hold it anymore.<p>

"Hey, hey.." I whisper, picking it up and holding it. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and sat up in my lap, looking a little sick.

I gave her a look and put the bottle on the table and rubbed her back, watching her stare at the wall and I looked at her, but she didn't look at me. "Cara?" I ask, stopping. She looked at me and then she looked straight. Now she was scaring me. "Cara Anne Cullen, what's up with you?" I ask. I get up and go to get her teddy bear, her favorite thing to hold when she was scared. I give it to her and she takes it and holds it tightly. Soon, she starts crying into it. She's reliving the nightmare.

"Cara.." I call her again. "I'm not gonna go anywhere, you hear me? I'll be with you forever."

"Forever and ever?" She asks, looking at me hopeful.

"Forever and longer." I say, kissing her head.

**_[ Okay, that part will be important by Season 13, which only few people reading this are close to. But that will be book 8 for people on Wattpad and another story for people on . ]_**

I was sitting, staring out the window. Bored. Cara had gone to sleep with Edward and Mady was still sleeping. I look at the clock and it read 10:23 AM. I sigh and heard banging on the crib. That's Madelyn for you. I get up and walk to her crib and I look at her. "Hi there." I say, looking at her.

She looks at me and giggles. "Hi momma."

I pick her up and kiss her cheek. "What do you wanna do?" I asked, looking directly to her.

Her stomach answered that question. She gasped and looked at her. Such a cutie. I gave it a poke and she giggled and then she yawned.

"Yep, it's time to eat." I say, walking down the stairs and I went to the kitchen and take out the can of baby food and a spoon and sit her in the high chair. She got overly excited and banged her hand on the table part and began to cry. "Gah, Madelyn Josephine.." I say, kissing her hand. "You can't keep banging on things.." I rubbed it and began to feed her the baby food. I gave her banana-orange mix, her favorite. "You're all done now." I say, pushing the food aside and lifting her into my arms. I heard Esme call my name and I went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I waited for Isabella to come home, meanwhile, I was talking to Jason. Then, I heard a cry for my name I went downstairs. "What's wrong, Bella?" I ask.<p>

"Mommy has cancer." She says. Madelyn is on the floor and she's on the couch, holding her pillow, sobbing.

"What?" I shrieked.

[ Now remember, even thought Natalie's parents didn't love her, she loved them. ]

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV [ This is the first time, so give me a break... ]<strong>

* * *

><p>I heard Natalie's thinking; <em>Is she gonna die? What's gonna happen?<em> And I ran down the stairs, with Cara in my arms still sleeping, and went to the living room. "Girls?" I asked. Madelyn crawled to me and I picked her up.

"Mommy has cancer.." Bella said, crying harder now.

I didn't say anything, I went to the stairs. "Jason! Rosalie!" They both came down the stairs. Rosalie took the girls from me and I told her to play with them or something. By now, Cara was half awake. I felt bad because now I've waken her up. She had a good dream too.

Jason went to the living room. "What happened?" He asked me.

"Renée has cancer." I say, bending down to Bella and letting her cry in my arms. I felt helpless...

"What.." Jason sighed. "Nevermind." He says, lifting Natalie. "I'm taking her outside.. Isabella will be home soon."

"Why?" I ask.

"Half a day, they leave early." He says before taking her out the door.

"Bella." I whisper, pulling away only a few inches. "What kind of cancer is it?"

She just looks at me. "It's.." She wiped her tears, if there were any visible. "It's in the..the.. the" She kept crying.

The phone rang and I answered it. "Cullen residence."

"Edward? What's going on? I'm getting so much crying from Natalie and Bella.." It was Alice.

"Renée has cancer, but I don't know what type of cancer.." I see Bella trying to grab the phone, but I push it away from her. "Hold on, Bella." I sigh and I heard Alice's sad voice.

"It's in the lungs.. It's not from smoking.. She's not gonna make it, I can see it." She mutters. "I can take Isabella today if it makes it easier."

"Sure. But they have a half day today, so you might wanna get the quick." I see Madelyn crawl down the stairs. "Alright, bye Alice." I hang up. "Madelyn, what's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her, picking her up in the process.

"Momma okay?" She asks, worried and concerned.

"Yeah, momma's gonna be okay. You shouldn't run away from Rosalie though." I sigh and she looked at me apologetic. "Go back upstairs." I kiss her head and put her down and watch her crawl back upstairs. I take a glance at Bella and she's on the phone. I didn't want to know what she was doing, but she wasn't crying anymore.

"Daddy?" I heard Cara call me. I look back upstairs and hear her thoughts.

_"Why is momma crying? What's going on?"_ She sounded as if it was her fault.

I walk up the stairs and go to Rosalie, she's dressing the girls. I go to Cara and she puts her arms out. I bend to her level and sigh. "Mommy's not feeling well, okay?" I say it slowly and she nods and sighs. "It's not your fault."

She was still sad, but then Rosalie showed her what she was gonna wear, which made her forget. I walk downstairs and Bella is staring into space. She looks empty and hurt. I walk to her and she just looks at me.

"Is everything okay?" I inquired, putting my arm around her waist.

"Y..yeah.. She has less than a year.. B..but I wanna visit her.." She says, sad. "With the girls.." She adds, sad. "I don't know how it would work though.."

"We'll visit her soon." I say, promising her. I know how much she loves her, but I don't know how easy this trip will be.

* * *

><p><strong>[ 2 weeks later ]<strong>

* * *

><p>Esme was able to get tickets for us to go visit Renée, but it's not rainy enough to go. We're packing though, which will help.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella was packing Madelyn's things, all the things she wanted goes in the pink bag, and all the things she needed go in the beige bag. She has Madelyn watch her, so she won't throw a fit.<p>

"You like this one?" She asks, holding the pink and white dress. Mady nods and smiles. "You'll wear this on the plane." She says, putting it aside. She took another dress. "How about this one?" She holds up a sky blue outfit, still new. Mady nods and tries to grab it. "Not yet, we'll save it for grandma." She smiles and kisses her head. She found a teddy bear. "You want this for the plane?" She asks. Mady grabbed it and hugged it tight. Bella just shrugs and continues.

Finally, after the weather in Florida was muggy and yucky enough for a week, they packed up the last things and left.

Cara was so curious to where they were going. "Momma? Where we goin'?" She asks, curiously.

"To visit your grandma." Bella answers, fixing her make-up in the mirror.

"Ohh.." Cara holds her stuffed animal and looks outside.

"Daddy drives faster than you, momma." Madelyn points out, giggling.

"Yes, because your mommy has an old car." Edward says, grinning.

"Shut up, Edward. Mommy drives slower because I want to." She says, putting her compact away.

Madelyn giggled and then smiled. "Where does grandma live?"

"All the way in Florida." Bella says.

"Wow.. Where do we live?" Cara asked.

"Washington. It's 5-9 hours away." She answered, looking outside.

"Wow.. That's a long time! How are we going there?"

"By a plane, Miss. Curious." Bella and Edward laughed.

Cara giggled and Madelyn kept looking out the window.

"You guys are adorable."

_**[ Airplane ]**_

Madelyn got up and sat next to Edward. "I wanna sit by daddy." She says, holding his hand.

"Oh, okay," Bella pretended to be sad. "You don't love me? I see.."

"Noo! I do momma." Mady got up and kissed her cheek and sat next to daddy. "I just wanna sit next to daddy."

Cara walked to Bella and sat next to her. "I love you momma."

"Okay, I love you too, pookie." Bella kissed Cara's cheek and whispered in her ear. "Forever and ever."

Cara squealed and looked at the flight attendant, giving instructions.

_**[ Flying ]**_

"Momma?" Cara asks, tired. "Sleepy time?"

"Yeah, go ahead." She says, giving her a pillow.

Cara lied on the pillow and fell asleep.

_~Gabby~_


	11. Pizza

_I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I own the-_

_Can't you read previous chapters? I mean, it's not that much work at all!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched Cara as she fell asleep. I moved the hair out of her face and behind her ear and then looked at Madelyn and Edward. They were talking to each other, and Edward looked very happy to do so. I assume she had questions because after he finished talking, she smiled and continued. I look back at Cara and she looks like she's having a bad dream. I wake her up and she starts crying. "Shh," I whisper. "You have to be quiet." I get up and let her sit in the window seat. "Sit here, look outside." I say, pointing.<p>

"Whoa.." She says, looking out with me. "Wowie.."

I wiped her tears and we stare out the window for a while and then I sat back in my seat and sighed. She sits back and smiles.

"I like the airplane, mommy." She says, giggling. I just smile at her and she sighs. "I gotta go potty."

"Daddy and I told you to go before we got here." I say, upset.

"I did go. I have to go again!" She pleads. I sigh and take her to the bathroom. "Can you help me?" She asks, sad.

"Are you sure you need help?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"The potty is big." She says, blushing.

I take her inside and I wait for her.

_[ 30 minutes left ]_

An hour ago, Madelyn and Cara switched seats. Mady didn't like the window seat, so I sat there and closed the shade. She asked me a lot of questions. I tried to answer them as simple as I could. Then, she asked me about Renée.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" I ask, looking at her serious.

"Umm.. What color is her hair? Her eyes?" She asks, so cute...

"Her hair is brown and her eyes are blue." I say, smiling.

"Hmm... Does grandpa live there?"

I shook my head. "Your step-grandpa lives there though."

"So where's grandpa?" She asks, worried.

"He's lives in Forks, babe." We giggle.

"Oh, and does grandma smell good?"

I laugh. "Gosh, you're so cute! Yeah, I guess so.." I bite my lip and then the flight attendant announces that we are landing. "Buckle up, babe."

Madelyn sat back down and put her seat belt on. Cara and Edward do the same and I do now too.

* * *

><p>After we landed, we quickly left as it began to rain. We got into the rental car and drove to Renée's. I knocked on the door, Cara holding my hand and Edward holding some of the bags, and Madelyn on his back.<p>

Renée opened it and smiled. "Hi guys." She looked at Cara. "Hi there, sweetie!"

Cara looked at her and said: "Hi." So cute and shy.

"Bella.." We hugged. "Come in, it's pouring."

Cara looked at me and looked back straight and we followed her into the house.

The first thing you see are stairs, against the wall, and then when you look to the left, there's a door next to the front door, and you look to the right and there's the living room. I see Phil watching TV, sports. He turns around and smiles. "Bella!"

"Hi Phil." I let go of Cara's hand and he hugs me.

"Hey, long time no see, huh?" He looks at Cara. "Hello there!"

"Hi." Cara giggled and held my leg.

Mady tapped my hand. "I have to go to the bathroom.." She whispers.

"Oh." I sigh. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, there's two of them!" Renée smiles. "It's right there." She points to another door.

Mady skips over to the bathroom and Cara giggles.

"Well, you can put your things here for now. I was just finishing up with cleaning things, like the beds." She smiles. "Gosh, we have so much to talk about!" We all sit on the couch and then Cara stood by me.

"You and Mady can go play." I tell her. Mady comes out the bathroom and they run off.

"So, your children? What are their names? How old are they? I wanna know everything!"

"Cara Anne and Madelyn Josephine, or Mady, Cullen, are 3. They're birthday was in July."

"Aww.. They're such pretty babies!" Renée smiles and sighs. "How's the rest of the family?"

"Fine, fine. Alice and Jasper had a baby, she's almost Isabella's age." Edward says, reminding me of Jalice.

"Isabella?" She asks, confused.

"Your granddaughter, Natalie's daughter, she was the flower girl at the wedding, mom." I say, before Edward.

"Oh.. Her.." She looks away.

"You know, I told Natalie, mom.." I sighed. "About the cancer.."

"And what did she say?" She asks, still looking away.

"She's sorry. She doesn't want you to feel the pain and that she'd rather take it than for you to have it." I sigh.

Phil sighs too. "Poor girl.. No one deserves this pain."

Cara ran to me and whispered in my ear. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, just wait a little, okay?" I tell her.

She nods and then skips away.

"Look, mom. I know you don't love Natalie like how you should, but when I told her, her crying didn't stop. She feels like it's her fault. But she loves you mom, why can't you just take that? She misses you, a lot."

Renée looks at me and shakes her head. "I can't love someone who goes against how I raised her."

"Mom, think of it this way. You only have what, a year or less left, and you're still mad? I hate seeing her like this and her daughter wants to know you, even after how you treated her at the wedding. Why can't you just give them that?"

"Why should I?" She asks, with a little attitude.

I get up and walk off. "Cara? Mady? Where are you guys?"

"In here!" I hear Madelyn's voice and walk to the room and it must be the guest room.

"Wow.." I look around.

"Mommy? What's for lunch?" Mady walked to me and took my hands and held them.

"I was gonna ask you guys. What do you wanna eat?" I ask, bending down to her tiny size on my knees. She giggles.

"I dunno.." She says, giggling.

"I want pizza. I never had pizza before, momma." Cara went to me.

"Aww, okay. I'll see if there's a pizza place around." I smile and then I kiss both of their heads. "Okay, I'll get some stuff. Come and help." They followed me and we took a few bags back to the room.

"Momma? Can I put my PJ's on?" Mady asks, holding them.

"Um.. I guess so.." I take them and put it on the bed. "Up." I tell her and she puts her arms up. I tickle her and she puts them down, still laughing. She puts her arms up again and I take off her shirt and poke her belly button and then put on the shirt. "Okay, pants." I pull them off and then she sits on the bed and pulls her shirt up. "You want another tickle?" She nods. "Okay.." I poke her belly again and tickle. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Mommy!" She laughs really hard and then I stop and she eventually does too.

I put her pants on and she giggles and plays with the strings of her pants. "Tie?"

I tied the strings and then she put her arms up. I picked her up and then she held me tighy.

"Okay, what's for lunch?" I ask, walking into the room and standing.

"Umm, anything they want." Renée smiled.

"Pizza it is."I say. Cara walks out the room and runs to Edward. She sits on his lap and he kisses her head and whispers to her. I look back at her. "Okay, just get a cheese pizza pie."

"That's it? You don't want anything?" She asks.

"No, if I do, I'll eat some of their pizza." Mady touched my cheek and giggled.

"Are we having pizza?" Cara asks, hopeful.

"Yes." Renée smiles.

"Yay!" Cara clapped and everyone smiled.

* * *

><p>~Gabby~<p>

Umm, as you can see, this chapter wasn't Jason and Natalie... Well that's because it's not gonna be like that for a while. The point of this story was to show the love of the people in it and not just Natalie and Jason. I would keep adding them, but I'm almost finished writing this story, so if you want to keep reading, I appreciate it. It's not gonna be Jason and Natalie either, but there should be enough in this story to replace them. Sorry if you don't want to be bothered anymore.. :(


	12. Poor Mady

**_Disclaimer: Leave me alone about it.. I obviously don't won Twilight..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked around the house, carrying Madelyn. She was babbling and I was daydreaming. I heard Edward parking the car and Mady clapped. "Daddy's back!"<p>

"Yeah, he is. Let's go get food. First, you need to wash your hands." I went into the bathroom and turned on the water and she washed her hands. "Good girl." I put her back down and I took her hand and we went to the table and Edward put the pizza on the table. "Thanks." I kissed him softly and he smiles.

"Thank you, daddy!" Mady walked to him and put her arms up.

He bent down and hugged her tight. "You're welcome."

Cara skipped in and sniffed. "Mmm.." She ran to Edward. "I want a hug too!" He hugs her and she giggles. "Thank you daddy!"

Edward just chuckled. "Okay, what do you wanna drink?"

"I want juice!" Mady says, so cute. I will never get tired of her voice.

"I want milk." Cara says, pleading.

"Gosh, you two. Okay, sit down." I tell them and they sit. "I'm gonna get their cups.." I walk out and go to their bags and get their special cups and I walk back to the kitchen and Edward was talking to the twins. "Here girls.." I say. They take the cups and I look in the fridge. "What kind of juice do you want, Mady?"

"What's there?" She asks, curious.

"Fruit punch, orange or apple juice, and then grape juice." I say, looking at them.

"Apple." She says, banging the cup on the table.

"Stop." I take out the milk and juice.

"Here." Edward gets up and takes them. "Just give them the pizza." He pours the milk and I give them one slice.

"It's hot." Mady says, putting it back down.

"No it's not." Cara says, eating it. "Mmm.. Try it Mady.."

"But it's hot.." She whines.

I get up and cut it up, giving her a fork. "Blow." I tell her and then I put it in her mouth after she does so.

She chewed it and shrugged. "It's okay.." She sighs and continues eating it.

I kiss their heads. "I'm gonna go unpack some things." I go away, leaving them alone. I unpack some of my things and some of the girl's things. After I finish, I fix my hair. Mady was playing with it, so it was all tangled. I heard small steps and I heard a knock. "Yes?"

I see the door open and Cara's watery-eyed. "Mommy.." She ran to me and I bent down to meet her size.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Daddy yelled at me.." She whimpered and she fell into my arms. I held her as she cried.

"Why? What happened?"

"I dropped my cup and then my pizza fell off the table.." She says, crying even harder now.

"Aww, we'll get you more pizza, okay?" I said it while I pulled away from the hug and wiped her teardrops.

"Noo, I don't want more pizza.. He hurt my feelings."

I sighed. "Oh.." I kissed her head and sighed. "He was just frustrated.." I say, stroking her cheek softly.

"I told him sorry but he yelled at me again.." She whimpers and stares at me.

"Cara, baby, sorry doesn't always make people feel better." I tell her, sadly.

"But I really am sorry, mommy.." She says, crying more now.

I sigh and decided not to say anything else. She grabs me when I get up and I pick her up and I carry her to the bed and put her on it. "Just relax." I tell her and move her fingers off of me. I take the iPad out of Edward's bag and give it to her. Normally, the girls never play with it. But since they know how to use it, it's fine to let them. I sit next to her and she plays temple run. Gosh, she loves this game. She was so close but she slid instead of jumping.

"Aww.. I was so close, momma!" She groans.

"I saw, cutie. Why don't you draw me a picture?" I ask. She gasps and nods and then goes to the drawing app. I get up. "I'll be right back." I tell her. She nods and continues. I walk to the kitchen and sigh. "Edward.."

He looks at me. "Bella.." He sighs.

"She told me what happened.." I start. I stand by the chair. "That wasn't nice considering her feelings were really hurt.." I sigh. "She's really sorry.. I want you to go talk to her, for me." I ask, looking at him, hopeful. "Please?"

He sighs. "Alright... I guess so. I'm not mad, I'm just upset she dropped it." He walks off and I look at Mady, playing on Edward's phone.

"Hi Mady." I say, walking over to her. "What's up, boo?"

"How come everyone treats Cara better than me?" She asks, upset.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Everyone treats her better!" She complained. "Even grandma and step-grandpa." She sighs.

"No one treats her better, what are you talking about?" I say, pulling up a chair and sitting by her.

"Grandma only said hi to Cara and acted like she didn't see me. Everyone loves Cara more.. Even you."

I gasped and pulled her face so she'd look at me. "I don't treat anyone better than anyone. Okay? I know what it feels like and it hurts. I'm not gonna treat you worse than anyone, you hear me?" I let go of her face and she sighs.

"Liar.. Cara told me how you'd love her forever and ever.. You never said that to me.."

"Madelyn, I love you with all my heart. I love you and Cara equally. Daddy does to. Everyone does. No one has favorites, okay?" She looks away from me and I sigh. "Who else does?"

"Auntie Rose.. Grandma Esme, Jalice, Emmett, and Isabella.." She says, not even thinking of the people.

"Mady," I begin. "Auntie Rose loves you both a lot. Okay? If it looks like she's treating Cara better, she's not. Okay? Grandma Esme loves spending time with you! She thinks you're really sweet, and I do too. Jalice barely knows you and Emmett adores you. And then Isabella.. She's still a kid." I tell her. "Everyone loves you. Okay?"

She starts crying. "No one does, liar."

"Quit calling me a liar, Mady. I'm telling you the truth." I pick her up onto my lap and rock her. "You're still my little baby, okay?" I whispered it in her ear. She cries herself to sleep and then I see Renée standing by the doorway. I look at her. "Tell me the truth mom." I start. "Did you purposely ignore Mady?"

She nods her head slowly. "She's a reminder of Natalie."

I suck my teeth and cuss under my breath. "I can't believe you, mom."

"Sorry, it's the truth. I don't feel like lying because I won't be here much longer." She goes to the fridge and pours herself some soda. "I'm going to bed. Night, Bells."

"Night mom." I mumble and then I stand up and take Mady to the room, turning the lights off. I put her in the bed and fix her pajamas. I untucked her shirt and moved her hair out her face. "I love you, baby." I kissed her nose and I went to the bed Cara was on. "Let me see."

She shows me a picture of a heart colored in different colors and then she wrote 'Mom' in it. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I kiss her cheek and smile. "Thank you."

After Cara went to sleep, I talk to Edward about what Mady said.

"She thinks everyone likes Cara more than her." I sigh. "And Renée said she does."

Edward sighed and looked a little frustrated. "Your mother is pissing me off."

"I know.." I sigh and then Mady looks at me. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Grandma doesn't like me?" She whimpers. My frozen heart sinks and I feel sick.

Edward sighs and puts his arms out. "Come here." He whispers.

Mady gets up and runs to him and he picks her up and places her on his lap.

"Mady, listen, not everyone is gonna like you and not everyone is gonna like your sister, and not everyone is gonna like us. But, we both love you very much. Okay?"

Mady sighs and looks at her hands. "Why not?"

"Because some people suck, Mady. If they don't like you, just don't like them back, okay?"

She sighs and shakes her head.

I sigh and look at Cara, she's fast asleep still. I look back at Mady and sighed. "Listen, your sister wouldn't want you to go through this pain, so just, don't dwell on it. We love you and that's all that should matter."

Mady sighs and looks at Edward and then me and then back at her hands. "Okay.. I'll try not to.."

"Thank you." Edward and I say in unison.

Mady sighs and looks up at the ceiling and sighed.

In the afternoon the next day, we watched a movie. Well, they did. I wasn't paying attention. I couldn't get my mind off of things. Edward seemed to notice, but he ignored it for Cara and Madelyn's sake.

After the movie ended, Cara and Mady went off with Phil to eat some pizza and Renée went to take her medicine and a shower. I stayed quiet and then I look and see Edward staring at me.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking." He says, defeated.

I sigh and shake my head. "No, you don't.."

"What is it then?" He asks, curious.

"I.." I sigh and look away. "It's nothing.."

"Bella," Edward sighs.

"I want another baby..." I blurt out. "I mean, the twins are fun and all, but I just want another baby.. to make it full.." I look away, probably red if I were a human.

Edward stays quiet and then he puts his hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at him smiling. "Is that all it is? 'Cause we can soon if you want."

"Really?" I smile and sit in his lap and he kisses me.

"Ewww!" Mady and Cara say, holding their food and giggling.

I pull away and we laugh. "You'll be doing this stuff when you're older too, girls."

Cara made a face and Mady just frowned. "Momma, that's gross!"

Edward and I begin laughing again. Gosh, they were so cute!


	13. Baseball and Disaster

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Bella: Okay, geez guys, Gabriella doesn't own me! Like come on now..._**

**_Natalie and Jason: But she owns me!_**

**_Isabella: And me._**

**_Allistari: And who could forget me? :D_**

**_Edward: *~rolls eyes~* Gabriella doesn't own Twilight or it's original characters. She owns only the new plot and her original characters, including Natalie, Jason, Isabella, Cara, Madelyn, and Allistari. Got it?_**

**_All the Cullens: Yeah!_**

**_Cara: Oh and one more thing. Thanks to pumpkinking5 for reviewing! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I snuggled in Edward's arms at night as we talked about having another baby. This made me happy because I didn't think Edward would agree, but since he did, I can only be happy..<p>

"I want a little boy.. And if we get a boy, I want him to look like you." I say, letting him put his fingers through my hair.

"It would be nice to have a boy, but I want him to be as kind and as pure as you." He whispers and then sighs.

"What if we have another girl?" I ask, taking the other hand and holding it.

"Well, then we have another girl. But we're not gonna treat her differently." He squeezes my hand and I giggle.

"Exactly." I put my head on his and I put my arms around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist and we kissed. For a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Today was the last day we were here in Jacksonville and I just finished the packing.<p>

"Momma?" Mady runs to me. "Daddy says we have to leave soon."

"Oh, okay." I kiss her cheek and then let her run off. I see Cara walk in, looking sad. "Need to talk to me?" I ask, prepared.

"Yes." She looks up and sighs. "How come grandma doesn't like Mady? She doesn't have as many friends as me either.."

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, babe."

"Oh.." She decides to change the topic. "Can you do my hair?"

I look at it and nod. "Okay, I guess so. What type of style?"

"I want a braid.." She pleaded. I nod and I take her long, chocolate brown hair and then I smile. "There."

"Thank you, mommy!" She kisses my cheek and runs off.

I sigh and bring the bags to the front door.

Mady tapped my leg and I looked at her. "Can you do my hair too?"

"Like Cara's?" I ask, she shakes her head. "Okay, then like what?"

"I want pigtails." She says, holding some of her hair to the sides.

"Alright, come on." I bring her back to the room and I put the pigtails in. "Okay, there you go."

"Thank you, momma." She smiles and gets up.

I sigh and walk out the room and go to the living room.

* * *

><p>On the plane, Mady sits next to me, specifically because Cara wanted to talk to Edward. She was still crying about what happened earlier..<p>

_~ Earlier at the airport. ~_

Edward and I sat with the girls in the chairs, waiting for out flight to be called.

A lady came up to me. "Your daughter is so cute.." She smiles at Cara.

"I have two, you know.." I sigh, here we go again.

"I know." She smiles and leaves.

"There's something wrong with that girl.." Edward hissed. Mady looked down and sighed. "Please don't cry, sweetheart." She shook her head and a tear came down.

"Mady, you are pretty too." Cara says, trying to support her.

And for an hour, people over and over complimented on how pretty Cara was, but only one said Mady was adorable. I was seriously sick to my stomach.

"Don't cry, Mady. I'm not as pretty as you!"

"Liar.. Everyone keeps lying to me." She says to her, angry.

"I'm not lying Mady.." She sighs.

"Yes, you are! You're taller, your hair is longer, and you are way prettier!" Mady gets up, ready to run off.

"Madelyn, stay over here." I say, warning her.

"No!" She hisses. She almost runs off too. But thankfully, the flight was called.

_~Back to airplane scene~_

"Okay, so, Mady, how about when we get back home, I'll take you to the spa. We can get our hair and make up done. And our nails."

"No.. I still won't be pretty." She says, still looking down.

"What will get you to stop saying you're not pretty?" I say, upset.

"When people tell me I'm pretty.." She says, sad.

I looked back straight and cussed and mumbled, "F*** this... It isn't even cute.."

* * *

><p>After Mady fell asleep, Edward and I called a few people and told them to come to the house and tell Mady that she's pretty. They all agreed and then Mady woke up after we landed.<p>

When we got home, Alice and Jasper were over, talking to Natalie and Jason. Cara and Mady were totally confused. Jalice came downstairs.

"Oh my gosh, Cara, I found a dress you'd like! Let's go try it on." She took Cara upstairs and Mady sighed.

"Come on, help mommy unpack." I say to her. She nods and takes her bag and we bring it upstairs.

Isabella looks at me and smiles. "Hi Bella!"

"Hey cutie pie." I hugged her. "How are you?"

"Fine." She smiles. "Okay, I gotta go play again, Jalice is gonna kill me." She skips away.

I just smile and then I look at Mady who has tears falling down her cheeks. I frown. "Babe, what's wrong? You wanna play with them?"

She nods and then wipes her tears. "I'm going to take a nap."

I felt my heart sink when she ran off sobbing. "Madelyn.." I sigh and sit on the bed, frustrated.

I see Rosalie come in the room, holding Mady. "What happened?" She asks me.

"Everyone seems to prefer Cara over her and she's really upset about it.." I sigh and look at her.

"Poor baby.." Rose sighs and gives her to me. "I have to go out."

"Okay." I watch her leave and I look at Mady. She's crying hard in my chest and I moved the hair out of her face. "I'll go make an appointment for the spa, alright? We'll go soon." I promised, hugging her.

Cara came into the room with a Princess Aurora dress on. "Do you like it, mommy?" She spun around and giggled.

"Yes, it's pretty." I tell her, forcing a smile.

"Thanks!" Cara giggles again and skips away.

I look at Mady and she looks at me. "I'm sorry momma.."

"It's fine, Mady." I rub her back and kiss her head.

She sighs and then gets off of my lap and looks in the mirror. She looks down. "I wish I looked like a princess."

I look at her, upset and sigh. "You already are. The inside and the outside." I remind her before standing up.

"Bella?" I heard Natalie walk into the room and she looked awful. "The hospital just called."

I look at her. "What did they say?"

"After you left, mom had collapsed and she went into cardiac arrest. She died after you landed." She says, looking straight at me.

I look at her, sad, and I sigh. "Really? Are you serious?"

She nods and walks back out.

I fall to the ground and start crying.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Mady asks, concern shown in her voice.

* * *

><p>I just keep crying, I couldn't stop. My mother died hours after we said goodbye to her.<p>

For the rest of the day, I cried. I couldn't even talk to anyone. Edward was able to keep the girls distracted for a while, but eventually they knew what was going on.

Natalie couldn't control herself though. She was told that part of her death was her fault, by Phil. She was taken outside to 'burn some firewood' meaning she was gonna hunt and take her anger out on wood.

The 'Doctors' took today off to care for the kids. And since it was a thunderstorm, the family decides to play baseball. I do the same. I tried to get my mind off of things.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I look at Alice as she throws the ball, all my anger hits the ball and I run to first base. Edward gets the ball from the ground and throws it to Rosalie, but I land on the base before she can touch it.<p>

Next is Jalice. She's a rookie though so I don't expect to go anywhere. But she hits it so far, we don't even know where it goes. Both of us run home and cheer. 3 points now. :D

After Jalice is Mady, and she looked so adorable in her outfit. So far, she hasn't hit anything yet. But I'm hoping she will. She looks at Alice and Alice throws the ball, and she doesn't hit it.

"Oh my gosh, Mady!" Jalice groans.

"Sorry, okay!" She yells at her, angry. This scares Jalice and then Mady looks back at the ball and it hits her in the face.

"Oh my gosh, Mady!" Bella runs to her from the outfield and picked her up.

"Alice? What the heck?"

"She turned around after I threw the ball!" Alice says, guilty.

"Ugh, you should have waited!" Edward says, running to Mady's side too. Mady is crying so hard and loud.

"Can we just keep playing?" Jalice asks, annoyed.

"No, we cannot just _keep playing_." I mocked her voice, angry.

"Well, Mady isn't even good at baseball so why does it matter? She's not even good at anything!"

I make flames from my hands. "TAKE THAT BACK!" I yell at her.

"Well it's the truth." She says, dodging my flames.

"We can't even play a simple baseball game!" Jason groans.

"Of course not!" I say back to him.

Cara is just glaring at Jalice, angry.

Mady gets up again and hisses. "I'm gonna hit that baseball!"

"Yeah right." Jalice scoffs.

Mady glares at her. "I have a baseball bat you know!" She looks back and stares at the ball and hits it.

"Oh my gosh!" I say, looking at it.

"I think that's a home-run!" Esme smiles.

Mady runs all the way around the diamond and smiles. "I did it, mommy!"

"Good job, sweetie! Now sit down, we have to put ice on that mark." She says, serious again.

When we strikeout and switch sides, I'm the pitcher. I threw the ball at Rosalie and she hits it hard enough that it sounds like thunder. Jalice looks up and jumps up to catch it, misses. Emmett takes it and throws it to Allistari and she steps on the base and Rosalie just gets there. "Out."

It was Cara's turn to hit. She got ready, standing in position and then I threw it. She hit it so hard, and it was so loud...

Alice gasped and the ball fell next to her. Everyone looked at her.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper says, standing by her now.

We all gather around her and she starts. "The Volturi.."

"Who's that?" I ask. Jason shrugs and Edward cusses under his breath.

"The Volturi is a very powerful family.. But," Alice looked at the end of the forest. "There they are!"

* * *

><p><em>~Gabby~<em>


	14. The Visit & Powers Unleashed

Here we go.. I'm warning you guys, this chapter isn't easy to read. You need to pay full attention.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane walked first, out of the trees and stood on the other side of the baseball field. Behind her was Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, and Alec. They all stopped in the middle of the diamond.<p>

Everyone spread out and looked at them. Isabella and Cara hid behind Emmett and Mady held Edward's leg, nervous. Carlisle stood in front, meeting them halfway.

Natalie and Jason weren't totally scared. Neither was Bella. But then, of course, Isabella had to make a face at them and Jane used her power.

"Oh my gosh.." Natalie says after Jane stops. She bent next to Isabella. "Are you okay, pookie?" She whispers to her.

Isabella just hissed at her and stood up.

"Isabella," Rosalie says, putting a finger to her lips, reminding her to be quiet.

"Well, Carlisle.." Aro begins. "I see you've extended a little..."

"Yes, we have. Edward and Jason both have wives and children now, but that's all it is." Carlisle explains, directing towards them.

Jane gave Natalie a look and then Bella a look and then she looked back at Carlisle and watched him speak.

"Hmm.." Aro sighs. "According to our little friend here, the children have been hunting humans. Meaning they are immortal..."

"Who said that? The children aren't even capable of killing someone."

They pushed a girl out and Jason glared at her. He knew her all too well.

"Helena says she knows Jason and was just gonna visit and then her son was almost attacked by Isabella." Jane says, glaring at the little girl.

Everyone looked at Isabella and Isabella gave Helena a hard look.

"Liar! She can't even kill an ant!" Natalie says, defensive.

"So why does my little boy have a scar on his leg? Huh?" Helena says, angry.

"Because he got it at school!" Isabella spit back. "Jeremy was the only boy at school that was prone to getting hurt! I didn't hurt him! Some girl named Gia Noree did! Just leave my family and I alone!" She says, and then anger hit her mind and onto Helena.

Helena fell on her knees and shook in pain. She wasn't able to move either. Then, Isabella stopped and Bella & Rose gasped.

"That's Isabella's power.." Bella whispers, shocked.

Aro gave Felix a look and he grabbed Helena and went into the forest. He looks back at the family. "Interesting.."

Cara wasn't so afraid anymore now. She stood next to Emmett and Rosalie, still holding onto Emmett though.

Caius spoke up. "They broke a rule."

Everyone looks at him.

"Who broke a rule?" Natalie asks, confused.

"Everyone here.." Caius looks at Bella. "Especially you."

"What rule?" Natalie hissed. "Someone tell me!"

Edward cussed loudly and everyone looks at him.

"Olivia and Taylor, they found out.."

"But how?" Allistari asks, confused.

"When Olivia visited me, she noticed Jason when he stepped into the sunlight.. And then.." Natalie trailed off. "She noticed my bite mark last week.."

Jason looked at Natalie and hissed. "AND YOU TELL US THIS NOW?"

"I didn't know there were people who would try to regulate the rules, Jason! You were the one who set it off in the first place, so don't go screaming at me about this!" She says, defensive.

"Well, that's not what I was talking about.." Caius smirked.

"You're joking, right? No one else broke a rule here then!"

"Him," Caius pointed to Jacob. "He's on vampire territory and no one did anything to stop it."

Isabella looked at Caius. "He's our friend and he does nothing to hurt us!"

"It doesn't matter little girl!" Caius hissed.

"Well, look," Natalie says, angry. "Jacob was my first friend. Everyone knows what I'm capable of, so they left him alone."

"And what is that, dear Natalie?" Aro asked, curious.

"Natalie, don't you dare!" Jason says.

Natalie hissed at him and her hands began to make flames. "QUIT BOSSING ME AROUND!"

"I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU, NOT HURT YOU!" Water came from the ground and froze in the air. Both of them were glaring at each other, angry.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO, JASON! HE ASKED A QUESTION AND NOW I'M ANSWERING IT!"

"BY PUTTING YOURSELF IN DANGER!" Jason yells back at her, and the icicles darted at her. Natalie dodged them with her flames.

"I thought I'd only see this on Avatar the last Airbender!" Mady comments, shocked. Cara nods and giggles in agreement.

"Jason! Natalie! Put your weapons down and get it together!" Jane hisses.

Natalie glares at Jane. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She says, angry.

Bella just looks at Natalie and surprisingly puts out the flames and then melts Jason's icicles. Both of them look confused and Bella sighs. "That hurts.." She mumbles and then looks back at the Volturi.

"So, Natalie has the power to 'fire bend' and Jason has the power to 'ice bend'... Amazing!" Aro smiles.

Natalie looks at him and sighs, frustrated.

"May I see," Aro asked Bella. Bella just steps to him and he takes her hands and looks. But he couldn't see anything. "I can't see anything." He lets go of her hand and motions Cara. "Come here, sweetheart."

"Go," Rosalie whispers to her. Cara walks over and then Aro takes her hands and sees. He nods after he's done and lets go of her hands. He motions Mady. "Come."

Mady walked over slowly and let him take her hand.

He looks for a long time at her and then opens his eyes. "You feel different, don't you?"

Mady gasped. "How did you know?"

"Don't worry about that yet. But, you are very pretty."

Mady giggled and smiled. "Thank you." She walked away from him.

Aro motioned Natalie and Natalie walked over slowly. He took Natalie's hands and it took ten minutes before he stopped. He just looked at Natalie and Natalie looked back at him. "I see why your power is fire now.."

"Why?" She asks, curious.

"You've been treated wrong all your life, and now you can force people to treat you right." Aro just smiled and let go of her hand. He motioned Isabella over and she walked over and he took her hand. And he did the same with Jalice.

Hours after the Volturi arrived, the left, apologizing for their mistake. As soon as they left, Natalie started crying. But, romantically, Jason held her and comforted her.

At the house, Bella and Edward talked about the future and if having kids is the right thing to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 months later, December 27th...<strong>_

**Bella's POV**

* * *

><p>I just finished the last of the Christmas shopping. I put the stuff away and I smile when Mady runs out her room to me.<p>

"Mommy, guess what?" She says, hoping I wouldn't guess.

"What?" I asked, bending down to her.

"I tied my shoe!" She squeals and points to her tiny shoe. "Look! Look!"

I look and smile. "Good job, baby." I kiss her cheek and watch her run back into the room.

Today, everything was different. I was actually tired. I didn't show it though. Not until 12 in the morning.

I sat on the bed, Edward's arm around me. I sighed and took his hand and he gasped.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking at him.

"I can feel your pulse, Bella." He says, worried a little.

"What do you mean?" I ask and then a burning sensation goes through my body and I begin to cough and I turned to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Edward ran after me and then held my hair and rubbed my back. "Allistari! Carlisle!" He yells, confused.

I finish and I start crying. What is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Omniscient POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella was so confused and worried about what was happening. Well, what was happening is that her body was restarting from her human life. According to Allistari of course. Allistari gave her a pregnancy test and now everyone was aware of the situation.<p>

The only person happy now was Bella. She wanted to be pregnant, and she didn't care about the pain.

* * *

><p><em>~Next chapter is the best chapter I'll probably write.~<em>


	15. She's Still Too Young

Alrighty..

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It was April. My stomach was large considering I'm only a few months pregnant. Everyone assumes that it's just the baby, but I don't think so. Rosalie and Edward have been the most supportive. Natalie and Jason stayed with the kids, just to keep them quiet. Esme helps them out and cooks for me. Then Alice, Jasper, Jalice, and Emmett all try to master that dumb game. Carlisle and Allistari have been monitoring the babies.<p>

Allistari says this happens when you're a vampire and you get pregnant. I'm fine with it though. So is Edward.

Eventually, Edward and Rosalie go to play with the kids, and Carlisle goes to work. I get to ask Allistari something I've always wanted to ask her.

"Allistari?" I ask, looking at her. "How did you and Carlisle meet?"

Allistari just smiles. "Well, he saved my life of course." She starts. "In 1819, my husband died of a heart disease. No one knew where it came from. Carlisle spent years trying to figure it out. I was still in high school and I was studying medicine and being a doctor, specifically, a pediatrician and then, I was in a car accident. I grew so attached to Carlisle and I didn't want to leave him. So, he bit me. We've been working together ever since.

"But of course, I liked him, but he didn't feel the same way. It was a hard relationship until he found Esme. But now, I'm happy for them.. I'm still kinda heart broken.. But I'll manage." She sighs and looks at the floor.

* * *

><p>It was freaking June. It was freaking hot. I was freaking mad. The AC freaking broke. WHY THE FREAK CAN'T ANYTHING FREAKING WORK? My mood swings were crazy today, I can't even control myself! I yelled at my pillow because it was comfortable. Everyone told me to calm down because stress isn't good for the baby. Man, I should have listened to them.<p>

I was screaming and crying when fluids came out of me. The contractions came faster than anyone expected. Including me. It was just so fast. I was throwing up and then I was passing out and then finally, the time came.

I know, and I've known, how painful giving birth to a child is, but this pain was far worse. I couldn't even feel my legs anymore. Soon, I was holding Edward's hand, and screaming and crying. Allistari kept saying that I was doing great and finally, a really really loud cry entered the room. I look and see my little baby crying, Allistari and Carlisle tending to-

"It's a boy!" Allistari smiled.

Edward kissed my head and whispered. "Great job."

The pain wasn't done yet. I wasn't gonna let anyone know that either. I closed my eyes and grabbed Edward's hand as another contraction hit. It wasn't even a contraction. It had to be a cramp or something, but it hurts.

"Oh my gosh.." Allistari said, shocked. "Edward! Come cut the cord." He walks over and she thinks something, making him look at her like she's crazy.

"Twins? Are you sure about this?"

I'm gonna have four children? I grabbed onto the bed and whimpered in pain. Edward came back to my side and held my hand. "It's okay, love." He kisses my head again and then all I remember is pushing before loosing complete conscious.

* * *

><p>I wake up again and see Edward holding a little baby. The baby had a pink hat and smelled like roses. She was beautiful too. Her eyes were a sparkling blue, it was so pretty. And then Allistari came in with the second child. He had a blue hat and he smelled like.. cinnamon. Edward looks at me and sits on the bed.<p>

"How are you feeling, love?"

"Fine." I lie. I see the little girl and I smile. "She's so beautiful.." I whisper.

"Yeah, I know.. You wanna hold her?" He asks, ready to give her to me.

"O-okay.." He puts her in my arms and I look at her, staring into her pretty eyes. She looks at me and touches my finger as I put it on her cheek. She was so tiny.. I'm surprised she did so well.. Her smell was irresistible too. She grabbed my finger and I put it on her nose and she smiled. "Gosh, why does she smell so good?" I say before pulling away my finger.

"I don't know.. I didn't know they smelled?" Allistari sniffled and shrugged. "The human of you will wear off soon."

"I'm still human?" I ask, worried.

"Yeah, you'll be human for a few more months and then you'll wake up as a vampire." Allistari smiles. "Wanna hold your son?"

I couldn't hold two babies at once. I gave the little girl to Edward and took the little boy. He was identical to the little girl, except he was a little heavier. He stared at me and then put his hand on my cheek and I touched his hand and I smiled at him. My heart melted being around these babies.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Two Month Later ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Joseph, our son, crawled to me with the most adorable smile in the world. I picked him up and placed him on my lap.<p>

"Hi Joseph." I whisper, kissing his cheek. "Why don't we go see Cara and Mady now?" I ask before walking to their room.

I look at the girls, drawing and I see Rosalie 'coloring' too. Or, drawing. "Hi girls."

"Hi mommy!" Cara waved. "Hi Joseph!"

Joseph looked at her and smiled and then looked back at me.

"Oh, Bella, I have to talk to you." Rosalie got up. "I'll be back girls."

"Okay." The twins continue coloring and Rosalie and I go to talk on the porch.

"Okay, so I heard that Jason is gonna propose to Natalie.. Well, he told me. But he asked me to tell you about it." She sighs.

"Oh geez.." I sighed and look away. "Natalie's still too young."

"That's what I said, but he already brought the ring. Carlisle and Esme already said it's okay, so the only thing to stop him is if you said no."

I shook my head. "I'm happy for them, so I like the idea.. Tell him I said yes."

She smiles and nods. "Okay." She walks off and I looked at Joseph.

"Alright, let's go back inside." I kiss his head and walk inside and Cara runs to me.

"Mommy? Daddy's looking for you." She giggles.

"Okay." I smile at her and walk to the living room. "Edward?" I see him sitting on the couch, rocking little Elizabeth. "What's up?" I ask, sitting down.

"She was wondering where you were." He says, giving me a smile.

"Aww.. I'm right here." I kissed my finger and place it on her cheek.

* * *

><p>I'm skipping a year.<p>

Hate me now?


	16. Elizabeth and Joseph

_1 Year Later.._

_AGES:_

_Isabella: 7_

_Jalice: 5_

_Cara & Madelyn: 4_

_Joseph & Elizabeth: 1_

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I lay on the bed, watching Bella sleep. It was so nice to see her sleeping. She was so human now, which was great. I kissed her cheek and then I heard a thought.<p>

_'Daddy?'_

I looked around and I realized it was Elizabeth. I got up and went over to her crib.

_'Daddy? Where are you?'_

"I'm right here, Elizabeth." I say, stroking her cheek. "What's the matter?"

'I had a bad dream'

"Oh, come on." I picked her up and sat in the rocking chair and played the CD I got Bella, Joseph, and Elizabeth for Christmas. I played her favorite song and rocked her.

"Dada?" Elizabeth asked. I look at her and she smiles at me. _'I love you'_ She thinks.

"I love you too, sweetheart." I kiss her head and I rock her until she falls asleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Joseph wakes up first. But then went to sleep after Rosalie gave him breakfast. Bella and Elizabeth didn't wake up until ten, I had to wake them up, and then I let Elizabeth crawl around, since she always wanted to.<p>

"Edward?" Bella asked, sipping her milk.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Um.. You and Elizabeth are really close.. What are her thoughts like?" She asks, putting her milk down.

"They're really about me and you. Occasionally, others. But she's really intelligent.. It's unbelievable." I explain, smiling at the thought.

_'Daddy? I don't know where I am..'_ Elizabeth thinks, frightened.

I chuckled and Bella looks at me confused.

"Elizabeth wanted to explore the house and now she's lost." Bella smiles after I finish. "I'm gonna go find her." She nods and then I get up and walk left. "Elizabeth?" I call her name twice and then I find her, holding her teddy bear in a corner. All the way in the storage room.

"Daddy.." She put her arms out, whimpering.

"It's okay, sweetheart." I walk to her slowly but she stands up and walks to me. I was shocked. "Did you just walk?"

_'Yeah, I did.'_ She thinks, proud of herself.

Bella and I have been trying to get Elizabeth walking since they turned one. Joseph was walking at 7 months, and now, Elizabeth is walking.

"Come on." I give her my finger and she grabs it and we walk back to the room. "Bella, look at what Elizabeth can do now."

She looked up from her book and gasped. "Oh my gosh, my little baby girl can walk!"

Elizabeth giggled and let go of my finger. She walked to Bella and she picked her up and I just smile.

_'Daddy? Where are you?'_ Joseph thinks, sounding annoyed.

"I gotta go get Joseph." I walk out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I smiled at Elizabeth and I fix her strawberry blonde curls and kiss her head. She smiles at me and then looks at the door as Cara walks in.<p>

"Mom? I gotta go to school now.." She runs to me and I kiss her head.

"Okay, bye sweetie." I sigh and squeeze her hand. "Have fun, okay?"

"Yes." She nods and runs off, Mady runs in after.

"I don't wanna go, mommy.." She says, scared.

"Okay, I'll watch you from the window. The bus is here too." I get up and hold Elizabeth close to me and kiss her cheek and she runs out the room. I walk out onto the porch and watch Cara and Mady leave. Mady gives me another look, sad, and then gets on the bus. I watch it leave and then I sigh. It's their first day of school. Esme prepared their lunches, Rosalie did the school shopping, and the outfits. She also did their hair this morning.

I was happy that my little babies were going to school now. They were so smart. Mady grew confidence over time and now she doesn't care about what is said to her. Everyone loves Cara though. Edward and I love the twins equally though.

Did I mention what happened to Rose? She's pregnant now. She's the most excited. She's looking for homes now, excitingly. Emmett isn't as excited, but he can't wait to have a little boy to mess around with.

I had to give Elizabeth a bath today, by request from her. I went to the bathroom and warmed up the water. She waddled around the bathroom in her robe, playing with her rubber ducky.

"Hey, Liz, do you want bubbles?" I asked, looking at her.

She nods and then the door opens, Edward.

"Joseph slipped and fell down the stairs." He sighs.

"Oh, okay.." I get up. "I'll be right back, Liz." I kiss her cheek and go to the bathroom to help Joseph. He was holding his leg, crying. Poor boy..

I sit behind him and stroke his blonde hair. I kissed his head and Esme puts the bandage on.

"Okay, that should do until Carlisle gets home." She gets up and smiles. "There you go, Joseph."

He looks at it and puts his arms up to Esme.

I go back to the bathroom and Elizabeth is crying. "Liz? What's wrong?" I ask, worried.

"You left..." She cried. "I was so scared.." She put her arms to me.

"Aww, I told you I'd be back, princess." I pick her up and sit her by the sink. She could have fallen into the sink, that's how small she was. I pulled away and looked at her. She looked hurt and sad. "Sorry sweetie. You want daddy? I'll get daddy, okay?" I call Edward's name and he's there the first call.

"What happened to Elizabeth?" He asks, worried.

"I went to help Joseph, telling her I'll be back and I come back here and she's crying, thinking I left her..." I sigh and wipe her tears.

"Mommy went to help you brother, Elizabeth. She didn't want to leave you alone.." He stood in front of her now, I moved to the side and watched him talk to her.

"I know.. But I was scared.." She whimpers and continues crying.

"It's okay, Elizabeth. Look, you'll get a nice warm bath and then everything will be good. Okay?" He rubs her arm and she nods and sighs. "Alright, she should be good now.." He wipes her tears away and kisses her head.

"Okay.." I give him a thank you look and then he leaves. "Are you okay now?"

She nods and rubs her eyes. "Yes."

"Good. Come on." I take her out her robe and put her in the bathtub. She takes her rubber duck and plays with it as I shampoo her hair. Gosh, this was a lot more work than I thought.. She wouldn't stay still either.

"Elizabeth," I stop and she looks at me. "Try to stay still, okay? And then when I put the cold stuff in your hair, you can play."

She nods and lets me finish. I finally put the conditioner in her hair and then I get get to the soap.

"Okay, thank you sweetheart." I sit on the edge, my feet in the soapy water and Elizabeth stands up and I soap the cloth up and wash her. She was fidgeting and giggling. "What's so funny?" I ask, curious.

"It tickles." She whispers.

"Where? Right here?" I ask, poking her in the belly. She giggles and I tickle her and then she begs for me to stop, while she laughs. After I stop, I wash her off and take her out the tub. I dry her off and put her in her robe and do her hair. I just comb it out and then curl it. She'll run around with curlers in her hair. After an hour, I take them out and let her curls fly freely.

* * *

><p>After Cara and Mady got home, Cara fell into my arms and told me all about her day. I was surprised that she could tell me every detail.<p>

At dinner, Elizabeth and Joseph were giving each other glares, which confused me. But then, Edward whispered in my ear,

"Joseph's sitting next to me instead of her, so she's mad."

I giggle and continue eating. Eventually, Mady got up and walked away. Cara did the same. And then, Joseph spoke up.

"Leave me alone, Elizabeth." He says, sticking his tongue out.

"I wanted to sit next to daddy. It was my turn!" She says, sad.

"Guys, calm down, okay. Tomorrow, Liz gets to sit next to me, okay?" Edward says, looking at Joseph.

"Fine!" Joseph gets up and runs away.

Elizabeth just smiles. "Thank you daddy!"

* * *

><p><em>~Gabby~<em>


	17. What A Day!

**Yay, new chapter. :D **

**Dedicated to pumpkinking5. You're amazing. Thank you for the kind and long reviews. 3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth woke up today sick. She had a high fever and she was so sad.. It hurt me and Edward so much..<p>

"Elizabeth? What do you wanna eat for lunch?" I asked, holding her hand.

"I-I-I don't k-know.." She whispers and holds her belly.

"Okay, don't worry about it." I tell her, kissing her head. "Get some rest, okay?"

She nods and lays down again and curls into a ball and lets out another whimper before she sleeps again. I turn the fan on and walk out the room and I see Edward playing the piano downstairs and I sigh and walk downstairs.

"Are you okay?" I ask, sitting next to him.

"I'm fine.." He whispers and stops playing. He sighs. "I'm just worried.. Remember what Allistari said a week after the twins were born?"

_[ Flashback ]_

_Allistari finished the checkup on the babies and sighed. "Joseph's pretty strong." She put her fingers up and he grabbed them. Allistari giggled. "Yes, very strong." She kissed his head and put her fingers down. "And little Elizabeth, honestly, she's strong too. But I mean, her immune system isn't the greatest and her blood tests came out a little funky, but she's still gonna be okay."_

_"What do you mean by funky?" Edward asked, concerned now._

_"Low iron, low blood pressure, low on a lot of stuff. But with the formula, she'll be back up there." Allistari answers and then sighs. "And about her immune system.." She hesitates._

_"Tell us, Allistari." I say, worried. Edward takes my hand and I sigh._

_"If she gets a deadly disease, there's no way she'll survive.." Allistari says, looking at us._

_I froze and I look down. "What diseases do you mean exactly?"_

_"Well, most of them she has been given a vaccination for. Others don't have one." She sighs and kisses Elizabeth's head. "But Carlisle and I will do everything we can to save her."_

_[ End of flashback ]_

I shuddered and nodded. "What about it?"

"What if she gets worse, Bella?" He asks, worried now.

"She won't. It's probably a 24 hour bug or something and then she'll be herself again." I whisper and lay my head on his shoulder.

He sighs. "I just have a bad feeling about the next year.."

I kiss his cheek and I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>I wake up and Joseph and Mady are on the bed, doing something.. I wasn't gonna bother them either. I just watch them until they realize I'm awake, which is 20 minutes later.<p>

Joseph smiles. "Mommy.." He crawls onto my lap and lays on my chest.

"Hey buddy.." I sigh and kiss his head. I sit up and I look at Mady. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi mommy." She giggles and sits next to me.

"Where's you father and Elizabeth?" I asked, bouncing Joseph in my arms.

"Daddy took Elizabeth on a walk, Alli said that's the best thing to do now." She smiled.

"Did you loose your tooth?" I asked, pulling down her jaw and looking at her front tooth.

"I lost it this morning, mom." She giggles.

"Aww, you still look good hunny." I kiss her cheek and get out of bed. "Who else is home?"

"Um.." She paused. "Cara and Isabella.. And Alice and Jasper.."

"Okay.." I get up and put Joseph back on the bed. I walk out the room and the door opens and you can hear Edward and Elizabeth laughing. I smile and walk down the stairs and meet them at the door. "I see someone's feeling better!"

Elizabeth nods and smiles. "I am!" She looks at Edward and smiles. "Thank you daddy!"

He smiles and picks her up and kisses her cheek. "I'm glad you liked it, sweetheart."

"You guys are weird.." I smiled and we all laughed.

* * *

><p>At dinner, Elizabeth sat on Edward's lap instead of in a chair. Mady was complaining about these girls at school, Emmett was just joking around, and Rosalie was talking about her new baby. Allistari and Carlisle were looking at some of the work they brought home. Isabella and Jason were talking, laughing sometimes and Cara was quiet.<p>

"Cara? Are you okay?" I whisper to her. She looks at me and nods.

"Mom?" She finally asks. "I wanna play the piano."

"Oh, really?" I look at Edward. "Did you hear her?"

Edward looks at her and smiles. "Yeah, you can play. I'll teach you soon, okay?"

"Thank you, daddy." She smiles and then finishes her food.

Joseph got off his chair and walked to my chair and put his arms up.

"What's wrong?" I pick him up and stroke his cheek.

"Sleepy.." He puts his head on my chest and sighs.

"You're full, huh?" I poke his belly and he pushes my hand away.

Edward turns to me. "He wants a bedtime story."

"Thanks." I tell him and I look at Joseph. "In a few minutes, okay buddy?" He nods and I kiss his cheek.

I read Joseph 'Three Little Pigs'. It's his favorite story. After he went to sleep, I saw Edward walk in with snoring Elizabeth. "Aww.." I smile.

"I have to go to hunt. I'll be with Emmett. Call me if you need anything, okay?" He kisses me and hands Elizabeth over.

"I will." I hold Isabella and smile. "I love you."

"And I love you more." He smiles my favorite crooked smile and I almost collapse.

"Don't do that while I'm holding a child ever again!" I hiss low and he laughs and leaves.

I shake my head and put Elizabeth in her crib and kiss her goodnight. "Night baby.." I crawl into the bed Edward got when I was pregnant with Joseph and Elizabeth... It's a new one. Tempurpedic to be exact. I fall into it and fall to sleep, like a baby.

* * *

><p>I wake up to a scream and I jump out of bed. Joseph and Elizabeth were awake, but they didn't scream. I tell them to relax and I ran to the living room where Rosalie was on the floor, Esme and Natalie by her side, in pain.<p>

"Bella, call Edward and Emmett, NOW!"

"AND THE DOCTORS!" Rosalie screams in piercing pain.

I rush to the phone and dial Edward's number. Of course, he picks up the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Edward, Rosalie went into labor! You and Emmett have to get here fast!" I say quickly into the phone.

"We'll be right over." Edward and I hand up and I call Carlisle. He doesn't pick up. I call Allistari and she picked up the last minute.

"Hello?" She asks, sounding busy.

"Allistari, Rosalie went into labor!" I say, panicing. She looked awful now.

"That's funny, Bella.. I thought you said Rosalie went into labor." She giggles and sighs.

"I DID!" I yell at her and there's another loud and irritating scream.

There was a crash and glass broke. "I'll be there as fast as I can!" She hangs up and I look at them.

"They're on their way. Carlisle didn't pick up." I tell them.

For 1 hour, we had to hear the screams. Joseph and Elizabeth wouldn't stop crying and Cara and Madelyn locked themselves in the closet and watched movies on my iPad. Emmett and Edward came home minutes before Allistari. Allistari had got Rosalie to be quiet, which made all of us happy.

I had fallen asleep again at 5 AM and Rosalie had given birth at 7. I woke up at 9. Cara and Mady were put back to bed and Joseph and Elizabeth were put back to sleep. Isabella didn't even wake up. But her explanation was reasonable, but painful to hear. She hasn't gotten any sleep the past week, thanks to her homework and worrying about if people were gonna jump her at school. She'd finally fallen asleep and nothing could wake her up.

Rosalie had a girl and a boy. The girl, the oldest, was named Emmalie. Emm- from Emmett's name and -alie from Rosalie's name. Her second child, her son, was named Mikey (My-key) from Emmett's name. (Don't ask.) They were so precious..

After the day was over, everyone was exhausted. Including the kids.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review if you're reading this story.. I wanna know how many are! Even anon. readers! :3<p> 


	18. Final Farewell

Let the hating begin.. :/

BTW, thanks to pumpkinking5. This chapter is too sad to dedicate it to you. 3X

* * *

><p><em>***6 Months Later***<em>

* * *

><p>Today was Elizabeth and Joseph's 2nd birthday and we wanted to celebrate it with some baseball and cake. Edward said he had this bad feeling that something would happen to the kids, but I told him to ignore it, and Alice hasn't said anything. Soon, everyone began to have that bad feeling.. Except for me.<p>

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Joseph, happy birthday to you!" He blew out his candle.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Elizabeth, happy birthday to you!" She blew out her candle and we clapped.

After the cake was finished, Elizabeth was getting the same bad feeling and clung onto Edward during the baseball game. If it was Edward's turn or if he was in the outfield, she'd cling onto Rose, because she wasn't playing.

* * *

><p>Then, Alice gets another vision and it's three people. They changed their tracks for hunting. Edward had a bad feeling, but everyone told him to calm down, nervously, they told him... He grabbed Elizabeth and held her tight as the people came out. Elizabeth held onto Edward tight too. We all stood back, and Natalie tensed up. She had a worse feeling about the blonde one.<p>

* * *

><p>Carlisle asked for the reason of their presence and then when we think things are getting better, as they turn to leave, Elizabeth's hat flew off and she ran to get it. James, the blonde one, caught her scent and got excited and grabbed Elizabeth. Before anyone could do anything, he stabbed her. And tasted her blood.. Why would he do such a thing? It happened to fast, I couldn't even control my emotions.. Giving Jasper a headache. Along with everyone else. We all crouched and soon, attacked.<p>

Edward threw him in the air, Natalie caught and burned him, not to ashes, so he'd leave us alone, and then Victoria, the red-haired one stopped up from going anywhere. We had to watch, otherwise we'd be in her place. Only Edward was with Elizabeth, stroking her hair, and he was crying.

You _never_ see _Edward_ cry. He never had anything to cry about. He was whispering to Elizabeth and she was having a hard time breathing.

"_Please_ let me go!" Cara screamed and got out of Victoria's grasp, then getting thrown by Laurent, the dark skinned one, into a tree. I begin to sob because I couldn't do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth, just keep breathing, everything will be okay, I swear." I keep telling her. She looks at me sadly.<p>

"Dadda.." She whispers and then her heart beat gets slower.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I love you a lot." She whispers and takes another deep breath.

"I love you too, Elizabeth Cullen. A lot too." I say, stroking her hair. I kiss her forehead and she moves closer to me.

"Dada?" I look at her sad. "_Help me.._" She whispers and then it's gone. Her heart beat. I can't hear her thoughts anymore. Her last thought was _'So this is what it's like to die.. I don't wanna die this way though.. My family needs me... It's not fair.. Goodbye daddy..' _

"ELIZABETH!" I shake her to wake her up, but she doesn't. I hold her body against mine and sob. I knew this day was a bad idea. I just knew it.

"It's over, Victoria." James announces. _'Thank god too. She smelled like Roses.' _He and the others run.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I fall to the ground, sobbing. I cannot believe he did that to my child. Edward's child. Cara's sister. Mady's sister. Joseph's younger sister. Why would he do this? To our perfect family?<p>

Edward begins CPR. I could tell there's no hope.

Natalie was standing there, tears falling, and then evaporating because of her burning skin.. "Jason, we're gonna find these people!" She hisses. "I cannot stand this.."

"I'm in!" Emmett and Jason say at the same time. I didn't hear them again after they said that.

I walk over to Edward and Elizabeth, Allistari and Carlisle trying to convince him to stop, but it wasn't gonna happen. After he gave up, he continued crying over Elizabeth's body and I kiss Elizabeth's head and cheeks and I cry again.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Natalie, Jason, and Emmett left to find James, Victoria, and Laurent. It's also been a month since Elizabeth's death, 23 days since her wake, and 25 days since her funeral. And it's been 17 days since I visited her grave. I have to move on, I just don't know how.<p>

If anyone has been sad, it's Edward. Him and Elizabeth had a connection no one could compete against. You couldn't separate them. Not even Edward could control it. All he does now is cry and play the piano.

But, still hurt (or even scarred) was Joseph. He's doesn't even want to be near Elizabeth's crib because that's the last place she slept before she died.

Cara and Mady got into fights at school. We didn't care though. They learned to control their anger and now they just cry. Cara locked herself in the closet for four and a half days after the funeral.

Since the funeral, Alice and Jasper stopped visiting. Isabella said her and Jalice don't talk much anymore, making it easier to for people to make fun of her. I feel like Alice has something to confess about.

And I was right.

* * *

><p>Alice stood in the living room. "I don't expect any forgiveness after I tell you guys this.. But, please don't attack me either." She looks at us and then back down. "I saw them coming days before the party. I've seen Elizabeth getting hurt and then a funeral after. I didn't see <em>how<em> she got hurt and I didn't see if it was _her_ funeral." She sniffles. "If I could go back, I would and I would change it."

I stand up and walk out the room. Forget walking, I _ran_. I cannot believe she did this to me. She did this to all of us. She could have at least warned us. I run to the bedroom and cry in the bed. I couldn't stand my life anymore.

I just cry and cry now. The fact that Alice knew but didn't say anything bothers me. I heard a knock on the door and I see Joseph walk in. He looked just as sad.

"Mommy?" He walks to the bed and puts his arms up.

I hold him in my arms and we cry together. I knew that she wouldn't be forgiven for a while.

* * *

><p>It's been 2 months. No one has changed. Even Esme worsened. <em>Esme<em> out of all people. Mady and Cara lost connection with each other too. No one knew who they were anymore.

Natalie came home a little while after Alice's appearance. She looked different, but no one said anything.

I was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and then Natalie came in and lays next to me.

"We ran and ran as fast as we could. Hunting as we went on. We tried so hard to get them. The wolves helped out though. We got Laurent. They got Victoria, we couldn't kill her though, and James is the last person. But, when we got to Canada, I had symptoms of changing into a human. I stopped by the doctors and they told me I was pregnant. I had to come back. I couldn't put my baby's life at risk, but it wasn't my choice to. It took weeks of convincing before I came back. I visited Charlie on the way." I look at her and she sighs. "We had a long conversation and it ended in tears, but he accepted the fact that I had a baby and that I still loved him and he told me he loved me too and.." She smiles. "He wants me to bring Isabella over to visit."

"Did you tell him about Liz?" I ask, curious.

"I told him that you had four children and one was seriously ill and then on my way, that she died. He was really sad that he didn't get to meet her. I showed him pictures on my iPhone. Of everyone. He was happy that I stopped by and wants you to visit sometime."

I sigh and look at her. "I'm really happy for you."

"I wish I wasn't.. wasn't pregnant.. But.. I can't do anything about it now.." She shrugs and looks back up.

"Last week," I sigh. "Alice came by. She told us that she saw the three coming to the game, Elizabeth getting hurt, and a funeral. She didn't know who the-"

"She saw it?" She gasped and groaned.

"She didn't know how Liz got hurt or whose funeral it was." I say

"Ugh, I wish she told us ahead of time. I had a bad feeling after I saw them... But I was convinced that the most that would happen was a bruise or broken bone.." She sighs and looks at me.

I look at her and sigh. "After what we've been through, no one is sure now. We heard a crash in the middle of the night and everyone became scared.. It was just Esme in the kitchen.." I sigh. "After Alice told us the truth, Joseph and I spent an hour and a half crying.."

"I'm sorry, Bella.." She rubs her eyes. "I was gonna go to the graveyard, but... I couldn't take it.."

"I haven't visited in almost 2 months." I tell her, sad. "I'm gonna go today though.."

"Okay.." She sighs and yawns. "Wow, this bed is comfortable."

"I know.." I mumble, smiling.

"I have the sleep number, which only helps if you want to sleep with your companion.." She whispers, sleepy. "You don't mind if I sleep here, do you?"

"Go ahead." I say before falling asleep with her.

* * *

><p>I heard a loud scream and I shot up. I looked around and Natalie sat up. "Did you hear that?"<p>

"Yeah.." We went to the stairs and screamed ourselves.

* * *

><p><em>~Gabby~<em>


	19. Allergies and Broken Bones

Okay, here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I screamed and I backed up to the wall. Everyone was standing there, crouching, ready to attack. I stared at James and hissed. I couldn't stand his presence. I heard Jason and Emmett come home too. They were ready to attack. We all stood there and he smiled as if he accomplished something.<p>

Natalie's hands were flaming, even though she's human again, which is strange. "What are _you_ grinning at?"

He looks at her. "Just admiring the family I hurt."

Edward attacked him and I've never seen him so mad. "YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER, YOU PAY THE PRICE!" He yells.

Jason and Emmett get in to help. Jason freezes James and Edward knocks his head off. If that's all it takes, why wasn't he dead a while ago?

"Can I do the honors?" Natalie asked, walking down the stairs to them.

"Please do." Jason threw his head out the window with his body and they went outside to watch him burn.

I walk to Edward and I take the ice out of his hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine.. I hope I didn't wake the kids up with my yelling." He says, looking at me.

"If they hear what happened, they'll be more happy than annoyed." I tell him, smiling.

"I feel like this weight has been lifted off my shoulders." He says, stroking my cheek.

"Me too.. I bet you Elizabeth is smiling, very happy, and proud of you." I whisper and he kisses me.

He pulls away and whispers. "I love you."

"I love you too." I see him smile for the first time in 2 months.

* * *

><p>After they killed James, Edward has been feeling a lot better. He spends way more time with the kids and me than when Elizabeth was around, but it wasn't his fault.<p>

I think Elizabeth had a special power for relationships. Her and Edward had something that no one could beat. No one could separate them. If they were away from each other for a while, they'll always manage to see each other again. Was I jealous? Nope. Were the kids jealous? Nope. I told them about Elizabeth before she died, and they all understood. Well, Cara and Mady. Joseph already knew. But he and I were really close to. Not Elizabeth and Edward close, but we were close. When he had a nightmare, or just couldn't sleep, I'd let him sleep on my chest. If he was hungry, I'd feed him in the room instead of where everyone else would eat, at the table.

I loved my family. Everyone loved each other too. I was worried though. Was the broken family gonna get stitched up together?

Natalie and I were planning on seeing Charlie now. We were gonna spend the day with him, the kids, and our husbands. Out of all people, Isabella was the most excited. She always asked about him, and heard him from inside Natalie's womb, so she knows what he sounded like. We never told her that Charlie disowned Natalie.

We heard some crying and a call for my name and we went downstairs.

"Joseph?" I rushed to his side. "What happened?"

"He was running and then he fell. Down the stairs onto the rocks." Esme says. She stroked his hair and held him in her arms, careful.

"What should we do? Maybe he broke something.." I say, sitting on the other side of him. "Joseph, where does it hurt?" He was sobbing hard and wouldn't answer. "Edward!"

He came from the kitchen. "What-" He rushed over and sat in front of him. "Does this hurt?" He touched his foot and Joseph screamed. "I barely touched it..."

"Take his shoe off." Natalie suggested.

"Oh jeez, Natalie.. You know how hard that would-" Edward took it off and Joseph screamed and continued crying.

"Way to go." I mumble and look at his foot. It swelling now.

"Gosh, I don't think he just got this.." He looks at Joseph. "How long has it looked like this, Joseph?" He paused. "You tell us this now?"

"How long?" Esme asks, looking at him, sad.

"Last Tuesday." It was Saturday. He got this two weeks ago.

"Joseph.. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, sad he didn't say anything.

"He says he didn't want you to worry." Edward gets up. "We have to take him to the hospital."

"And say what? A two year old doesn't get hurt like this." Esme sighs.

"Um.. We could just ask Carlisle to come home.." The door flung open and Allistari walked in.

"I hate my life! _So much!_" She looked at us. "What happened?"

"He hurt his foot doing what two year old children do best." Edward sighs.

Allistari walked over and looked at his foot. "He broke it.. How though?"

"He's had this since last Tuesday." I said, holding Joseph's hand.

"But doing what?" Allistari looked at Joseph. "Joseph, calm down, okay? Why is he freaking out so much now?"

"He fell down the stairs onto the pavement." Esme answers.

"I don't understand you men. Always insisting on not getting help!" Allistari hissed and walked to the closet and got a few things.

"Someone had a bad day at work.." Edward murmured and moved so she can put the brace on.

"It wasn't a bad day, Edward. It was full of worried fathers. And worried men. And you know, I worry a lot, so being in an environment, full of worried people, it sickened me." She was about to put the brace on and she cussed. "I'm not good at this.."

"Just do it, then, by your request, when Carlisle comes home, he can fix it." Edward says, looking at Joseph. "It's gonna be okay, Joseph."

I squeezed his hand and kiss his cheek and Joseph sighs.

* * *

><p>After Joseph's foot was in a cast, after Carlisle came back for break, I let him take a nap. Crying <em>does<em> take a toll on you. After a while, Natalie felt some pains and she went to the hospital with Jason. I tried falling asleep because.. what else was I gonna do?

Edward came into the room and sat next to me on the bed. He noticed I was having difficulty sleeping, so he played my lullaby on the CD player. This put me to sleep much faster.

_~Dream~_

_I know this is a dream. This isn't real. I stared at the vampire as he watched me. "What do you want?" I ask, frightened._

_"You know what I want, Bella.." The vampire touched my cheek and tried to choke me._

_"Stop it! No!" I scream multiple times and then, my head was detached from my body._

_~Reality~_

I wake up and start crying. I never want to have to go through that.

Edward walks in and rushes to me. "Bella." He takes my hand and strokes my cheek. "What happened?"

"Bad dream.." I tell him and take deep breaths.

"Do you wanna tell me what it was about?" He asks, bringing me closer to him.

I shake my head and I put my face in his chest and smell his scent.

* * *

><p>I wake up again to some crying. I sit up and see Joseph sleeping next to me. I get up and walk to the stairs and Cara is holding her neck and crying. "What happened?" I ask, still sleepy.<p>

"A bee stung her and now she's all swollen." Mady says, holding her. "Sit down." She says to her.

"Let me see." I walk down the stairs and look at it. It was still swelling. "Dang it.. Where's the stinger?"

"I don't know.." Cara held me and cried in my chest.

"Shh, Cara.. It's okay, you'll be fine.." I look at Edward when he comes in. "She got stung by a bee." I tell him, stroking Cara's cheek.

He rushes over and looks at her neck. "We have to take her to the hospital. She's allergic and this can stop her from breathing." He picks Cara up.

"What?" I look at Mady. "I'll be right there." I run upstairs and slip on my shoes and pick Joseph up and run out the house.

We were at the hospital and Cara was almost gone. She had to breath through her mouth, but that wasn't helping. They took her straight to the room and we all waited in the hallway, sitting in the chairs. Joseph and I were wearing our PJ's and Mady was fixing her shoes. I saw Joseph fidget in my arms and I rubbed his back and rocked. He stopped and he held me tighter and continued to sleep. Edward was just looking at the ceiling, impatiently waiting.

"Edward?" I whisper and he looks at me. "How did you know that Cara was allergic to bees?"

He sighs. "No one gets swollen from bee stings anymore. Except those who are allergic to it."

"Oh.." I whisper and kiss Joseph's head. "I wish this didn't happen..." I say, sad.

"I know, I cannot take loosing another child.. If it ever got to that."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" The doctor gave us a sad look.

* * *

><p><em>~Gabby~<em>


	20. Jason's Story

Okay, cliffhanger is resolved. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to think. I waited. The doctor sighed and sat by us.<p>

"If you came a minute later, she would have died. But, the situation isn't exactly great. We had to put a tube in her throat so she could breath and the stinger was still in her neck, causing her neck to swell more." She says, looking at us serious.

"Perfect.." I groan. "Can we see her?"

"You two can see her, these two cannot.. It's too scary for them."

"What? What do you mean 'it's too scary?'? I've seen worse things in my life!" Mady stood up, angry.

"By law, I cannot let you in." She says, looking at her.

"No fair!" She sat back down and looked down at her feet.

Edward looked at me. "Do you want me to watch them while you go?"

I froze. "W-why me?" I ask, confused.

"Come on, it's not a big deal if I don't see her now, anyways." He takes Joseph off my lap. "Go. Come back when you're done and then I'll see her." He smiles.

"O-okay.." I kiss him softly and I follow the nurse out to the room. I froze at the door and saw Cara with the tube in her throat and her eyes closed. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and I walked to her side and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Cara.." I whisper and kiss her hand and I begin crying harder. "Out of all people.." I whisper. "I wish it wasn't you.."

We were there for an hour and a half before we both finished seeing her and went home. Without Cara. Mady was crying, she couldn't see her sister. Joseph woke up, confused, but we explained it carefully and he understood.

The worst part was going home and doing the laundry. I only had to do Cara's load today. I couldn't take it anymore. It was hours in there, standing there, crying. Holding her shirt to my chest. I saw Natalie walk in, holding the basket.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She put it down and held me close to her and I cried in her shoulder.

"Cara.. She's in the hospital.." I say before crying harder.

"Oh, that.. Bella, she's gonna be okay." She whispers in my ear. "I'll do her laundry. Go relax on your bed, okay?" She kisses my head and pulls away.

I gave her the shirt and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed and pulled the laundry basket next to me and I put Cara's laundry in the washing machine. I took some clothes, Mady's, out of the dryer. I put Isabella's clothes on the washing machine and walk away. I walk to the kitchen and open the fridge and smile. "Ooo.." I take the cookie dough out the fridge and I put it on foil and wait. I saw a note on it.<p>

_For you, my love. _

_ ~Jason_

I squeal and I feel someone come from behind me. I sniff and I smelled Jason. "Jason.. I love you so much.."

"I love you too." He kisses my cheek. "We're going on a date later, by the way."

"Says who?" I giggle and nod. "Okay, we'll go." I put my head on his shoulder and I smiled. He took my hands and spun me around, making me squeal. He kisses me and I kiss back and feel the baby move in my belly and I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asks, concerned. I never pull away from our kisses so early, so this alarmed him.

"The baby moved." I tell him, looking at my belly. It was barely showing. I rubbed it and looked back at Jason.

"So, what do you want? A girl or a boy?" He asks, smiling.

"Another girl." I tell him. "It's always been my plan to have two girls, a son, and then another girl." I sigh and feel the baby kick. I quickly grab Jason's hand and the kicking continues.

"Wow.. He or she is kicking a lot.." He smiles and he rubs my belly.

"It's so weird." I tell him and then he kisses me again. I feel the kicking stop and I kiss back, letting him push me against the fridge and we stand there, making out. Only for so long though..

_Ding!_

I feel him pull away and I frown and get my cookies.

We sit at the table and then I look at him.

"You never told me your story." I say, curious.

"Oh, I haven't huh? I thought I did.." He finally answers.

"Okay, so it was like, 1940s when I was born. My parents were poor and they couldn't afford a big family like ours. I have 3 sisters, and 6 brothers. I hated it because, not only was I the youngest, they all made fun of me."

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"Because I have dyslexia." He answers and then he sighs and continues. "They always called me stupid because when I was ten, I still couldn't tell my left from my right and I couldn't read like everyone else. The day of my death, at my school, there was a vampire attack. Everyone was scared, except for me, I had nothing to loose. But, before I could try to get killed, they beat me up, and left me to die slowly. That's when the ambulance came and took us away. Everyone that was hurt was dead, except for me.

"They sent Carlisle, the best of the best, to treat me, but he changed me, saying that the pain will go away. He talked to my parents too, they said they wanted nothing to do with me. So, ever since I joined the Cullens, Esme and Carlisle have been my real parents. Everyone didn't understand me at first, but then they started to care. Emmett was the real older brother I wanted, so we've always been close." He smiles. "I got revenge though, Rosalie's idea. I didn't attack my sisters, because I figured they should live with that. I attacked my oldest brother last, Emmett by my side. I didn't attack my mother, because she was already gone when I attacked my brothers, but I did get to my mom." He looks at me. "My world changed when I met you, Natalie. I can't ask for anything better."

I smiled and we held hands. "You changed my life too." I say, giggling. "I didn't know you were dyslexic. You didn't show it at school." I say, curious.

"It doesn't exactly work with vampires.." He sighs and looks behind me. "What's up, Isabella?"

I look and she stands there, her big brown eyes staring. "I wanna go play baseball."

"Go ahead." Jason says, stroking.

"Yeah, just be careful, okay?" I agree and watch her leave. "That was your sister." I say to my belly and I rub it.

Jason gets up and looks at me. "I'm gonna go play that game. Wanna watch me fail?"

"Okay!" I get up and follow him to the living room and we pause, watching the news was Carlisle, Allistari, Rosalie, and Emmett. Isabella was standing there with Edward waiting. We both look at the TV.

_"Fifteen deaths, seventy missing, and one murderer. People in Seattle who have seen this man say he's about 6 foot, he has brown hair, his eyes are red, and he's pale. If you might know anything, please call the police. You will remain anonymous." _A blonde lady, in her forty's, says, holding the microphone.

Another lady, she looks like me almost, terrified, looks at the camera. _"My son was killed last night. All I saw was this mark and then they hurt me. All I got was bruise, but I want justice! I want to have this guy killed. I don't want him hurting anymore people."_

"That's something Natalie would say." Jason says, taking my hand. "So what's going on?"

"Someone's creating an army. And they're out to get us." Edward says, frustrated.

"What do they want with us?" I ask, worried.

"They don't want all of us, they want you." Bella says, holding Joseph and tears fill her eyes. "They know you burned James, so they're trying to hurt you."

"They won't get near her!" Jason says, defensive.

I stood there, frozen. All I can feel was the movements in my belly. "They won't hurt us."

"It won't just take us to fight them off. Think about it. SEVENTY are _missing_! None of us will be able to hold them off." Allistari says, freaking out.

"We might need to call the others." Carlisle says, holding Esme.

"Can't we just wait until the Volturi step in?" Rosalie asks, rocking Mikey.

"If we did, they'd probably get to us already." Carlisle says, looking at her.

"We can't just fight vampires against vampires, it won't work." Jason says, sitting with me now.

Edward cringes. "And when was the last time you've seen the werewolves? Or even Jacob?" He looks at Jason.

I look down. Jacob hasn't visited since.. I don't even remember.

* * *

><p>So, an army's after Natalie, huh? Who could possibly do such a thing?<p> 


	21. Jacob

Okay, the last chapter was more like Eclipse towards the end, but I didn't take all of it from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood by the door, waiting for Jacob. They wanted to talk alone, without me there, which is fine. I don't really care. I look in the mirror and feel my baby moving a little and I lift my shirt and look at my belly. "Hi baby." I felt a kick and I giggle. "I love you sweetheart. No one is gonna touch you, okay?" I rub my belly and sigh as the moving stopped. I put my shirt back down and opened the door. "Jacob."<p>

"You're pregnant?" He hissed and I nodded. "Again, Natalie?"

I sigh and look at him serious. "That's not why we called you." I point to the living room and he walks to it. I sigh and follow behind him.

"So there's an army out to get Natalie? I don't get it." Jake says, confused.

"Some on James' friends saw Natalie burn James-" Carlisle starts.

"He doesn't know who Elizabeth and Joseph are." Bella says, sad.

"Not this conversation again.." It makes me sick. I hated talking about this kind of thing.

"Is someone gonna fill me in or are you gonna continue to act dead?"

I cringed. "Bella and Edward had another set of twins, Joseph and Elizabeth. On their second birthday, during a baseball game, three intruders came along. One of them noticed Elizabeth's rose scent and then realized she was human. Soo.. when Elizabeth's hat flew off, Edward let go of her so she could get it and he grabbed her and stabbed her, tasting her blood too. Unfortunately, she died.. Jason, Emmett, and I went on a search and only found two. When I got home, the tracker, James, was here. Emmett and Jason came home, and helped Edward kill him. I burned him into ashes and some people were watching and now they're starting an army."

"An army of newborn vampires." Alice says, sad. "There's gonna be over a hundred."

"A hundred? Do you know how serious this is?" Jason asks. "This is gonna put all of our lives in danger."

"We're all gonna need some training." Carlisle sighs. "And us alone isn't enough."

"Plus the kids?" I flinch. "It's too much."

"I know.." Bella sighs. "Maybe we can get Charlie to watch them while we fight. And we'll have someone watch them."

"Okay, but.." Jake looks at them again. "What can I do?"

"We need all the help and protection we can get." Esme says, looking at him.

"Do you think that the pack can help?" Carlisle asks, standing and looking at him.

"I'm sure Sam will agree. Anything to keep the kids safe, and anything to protect the tribe."

I felt something in my stomach, totally unpleasant. I got up and ran to the bathroom and to the toilet. I threw up. I didn't even eat much, making me vomit water and the cookies. Jason's by my side, holding my belly and my hair. After I finish, I sit on the toilet and he kneels in front of me.

"You had me worried." He holds my hand.

"I'm sorry." I rub my belly. "The baby had gotten to me unexpectedly." I tell him and he kisses me. I kiss back and then he pulls away.

"You want to find out the gender soon, right?" He asks, holding my hands.

"Yes." I answer and then I rub my eyes. "I'm sleepy."

He flushes the toilet. "Come on." He picks me up and takes me to my bed and puts me on my side.

"Will you stay?" I ask, hopeful.

"I have to talk to them.." He sighs. "But I'll be back to check on you."

I sighed and nodded and watched him leave. I snuggled in the blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was staring at Edward and Carlisle as they talked and talked about what should be done. Jasper and Emmett would occasionally enter the conversation, but then exit. I couldn't listen anymore. I got up and walked out, feeling Isabella's presence behind me. "I'm going out."<p>

"Where?" She asks, taking my hand to stop me.

"Out." I repeat, removing her hand from mine.

"No, stay!" She pleads.

"Isabella." I say, looking at her. "I will be right back." I tell her once again.

"No, you're staying!" She grabs my hand again.

"Do you really want to get hurt? I told you I will be back!" I hiss, this makes her step back. I open the door and leave, to the jewelery store. "Do you have it?"

"Right here." The man says, giving it to me. I hand him the money and I leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up and went downstairs to get a drink and I see Jake talking to Isabella in the kitchen. I just shake it off and walk into the kitchen to get something to drink. I pour myself a cup on milk and I grab a cookie from the cookie jar and I walk back out the room. I feel my stomach move and I giggled and bit the cookie. I walked back to my bedroom and put the milk on the coaster and the cookie on a napkin on the bedside table. I walked to the mirror and looked at my tiny bump. I rubbed it and then, I clutched my stomach and hunched over. I fell to my knees and whimpered.<p>

_( Months Later )_

_A/N: There should be a fanfiction made for outtakes which will include more scenes from the previous chapter. If you're interested, please tell me so I don't waste my time._

The pain still came and went. I was on bed rest now. Jason and I had stayed close to each other since. Every time he would leave, I'd have to be watched. Most of the time, when Jason's away, Bella does watch me. Every now and then, we sleep together, which calms my little baby.

A week later, I found out I was having a little girl. I was so excited. Jason said he had a surprise for me. I woke up the next morning and I felt sick. I pushed myself out of Bella's embrace and threw up in the bowl near me. I got up and I went to the bathroom and I looked in the mirror and scratched my leg. I feel that it's wet and I look at it and I scream. Blood.

Bella rushes in the room and gasps. "Natalie, what happened?"

I couldn't speak. Did I really just have a miscarriage? I gasped and screamed in pain.

"HELP!" Bella screamed and rushed to my side.

* * *

><p>Should I do outtakes?<p>

~Gabby~


	22. No more for a while, right?

Here we go..

* * *

><p>I whimpered and cried as they put me on the table. Bella held me close as the pain worsened. All I can see is the blurs of faces. I was really dizzy, almost like the heat strokes I had as a child.<p>

I couldn't find Jason in the blurs of people. I could only see Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. Ugh, I was feeling sick again.

"Where's Jason?" I managed to ask in a scream.

"He's on his way home, Natalie. Calm down!" Bella says, stroking my cheek.

"Carlisle said he's not gonna be home in time to do the delivery. Allistari's doing a surgery. Who's gonna deliver the baby?" Alice says fast.

I start breathing heavily and I lost conscious. When I woke up, I saw Jason and Carlisle. Alice and Rosalie were gone. I felt my stomach being cut open and I scream in pain, Jason holding my hand trying to cool me down.

All I can feel is my heart pounding at my chest. And then, I heard a baby crying.

I look, hesitating. I see a tiny baby with black and blue marks on her skin. I start crying and Jason kisses my head. Bella gives me a small smile.

"Why is she so bruised up?" Jason asked, cutting the cord.

"I'm not sure yet." He says, putting her in the towel and giving her to me.

I looked at my little princess and she stopped crying and she stared at me. I look at her and I felt her bite me and I groaned and felt it black out.

* * *

><p>"No one said this is gonna be easy." I said to Bella, holding my little newborn baby, Samantha.<p>

"No one said this had to be hard, Natalie. It just ended up like that." She says, sighing.

"I know.." I look at Isabella and she's holding my hand.

"I'm just happy we're all okay now. No more kids for a while, right?"

I laugh and nod. "Yeah. I missed not going to sleep and having time for myself.."

"Me too." Bella smiled. "It's nicer this way too. Everything is so clear."

"I agree." I looked down at Samantha and she gasped and looked away. I smile and I put her in her car seat.

"I guess seeing Charlie isn't such a bad idea." Bella sighs.

"Are you excited to see Grandpa Charlie, Sammy?" I say, giggling.

She giggled and grabbed my hair. I pulled it away and put it in a ponytail and she frowned.

Cara and Mady came down the stairs. "I'm ready, mommy."

"Where's Joseph?" She asks, giving a small smile.

"With daddy outside." Mady says, smiling.

"Oh really now?" Bella walked outside and yelled, "Edward! Joseph! Time to go!"

Edward ran in, Joseph on his bad. Joseph was laughing and his dimples showing, proving he was truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>At Charlie's house, he waited outside for us. This is the first time in years I've seen him. He's grown much older. His gray hair showing and his somewhat wrinkly skin. He waved and Isabella and Cara smiled. We walk to the door and we give hugs and kisses.<br>"Dad, these are my kids, Cara, Madelyn, and Joseph." I smile.

"Wow, Bells." He smiles and puts his drink down.

Cara looked at him, a little confused and smiled. "Hi grandpa!"

"Oh, they are identical! You're Cara, right?"

Cara nods, her hair flying all over the place.

"So then you must be Madelyn."

"I like Mady." She says, shyly.

"Just like how your mom doesn't like to be called Isabella."

I rolled my eyes and we went inside.

Cara, Mady, and Isabella were talking to Charlie, none of them were afraid of him, which was good. Joseph was sleeping on Edward's lap and Edward was looking at the ceiling. We all were gonna stay in Natalie and my old bedroom. It was bigger because less things were in it. Isabella and Mady agreed to share a bed, Edward and I 'slept' with Joseph and Cara and Natalie slept with Jason, Samantha by their side. Charlie still sleeps on the couch.

I've noticed that Mady speaks way faster around people she just met, which is actually pretty strange. Cara has a hard time staying human for long, because she's ¾ vampire, so we usually let her sleep for a while. When she wakes up, she's as human as ever, so that's how we worked it out. Samantha was all human, so growing fast wasn't an issue. Mady and Isabella knew not to yell and scream at each other, because their voices are already too loud for their ages. I can tell this sleepover will be better than I thought.

Natalie and I wouldn't stay 'asleep' for long. Jason and Edward stayed quiet and watch them sleep.

In the morning, Isabella and Mady were the first ones up. They wanted to wake Charlie up, and I figured normal kids would wanna do that, so I let them.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Jason needed an excuse to leave. He needs to hunt. When he did, he was in a rush, so he didn't quench his thirst.<p>

"Bella, Edward." I whisper. They look at me. "Jason needs to go hunt."

"Jeez Jason, you didn't even get a lot of deer then, huh?"

"It was too hot to freeze them! Plus, we had like 2 hours left. What was I supposed to do?"

"Ugh, you're pushing it. Go to the store and pick up Samantha's formula or something." I say, pushing him.

Samantha looks at me and I pick her up and she nestles into my arms and sighs.

Cara was the last to wake up. The kids had breakfast with Charlie.

Eventually, Jason left to go 'grocery' shopping. Charlie was asking questions, to the girls and us, then Edward got a phone call, so he answered it. He had to do something apparently.

"So.." He looks at us. "What's Elizabeth like?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>My heart sinks and I feel sick, if it was possible. Joseph looked down and Cara and Mady stayed quiet. He waited. I finally sigh and start talking.<p>

"She was the most behaved little girl anyone could ever ask for. She was so curious and she was so adventurous and gentle with everyone's feelings.. She was so bright and.." I sighed, feeling like I was gonna cry. I stopped talking and I just had memories of her. Almost as if it was instant.

_~Memory 1~_

Elizabeth looked at me and sat in my lap and took my hands. "Momma okay?"

I looked at her and kiss her head. "Mommy's okay." I tell her.

She nods and puts her head on my chest and stares at the TV with me.

_~Memory 2~_

Elizabeth stood in the bathtub, shaking, signaling she was cold. She looked at me and smiled. "Duckie!"

"It's your favorite towel, right?" I giggle and wrap it around her. She holds me and eventually stops freezing. I kiss her cheek. "Are you okay?" I ask, pulling away from the hug.

"Worried.." She whispers.

"Why?" I ask, looking at her serious.

"I'm gonna loose everyone.." She says, sad. "And everyone will loose me.."

I give her a look and I sigh. "You're staying here with us for good, understand?" She sighs and looks down. "Why do you think you're gonna loose everyone?"

"I dunno.. I just feel like it." She says, frowning.

"Well, you're not, okay?" I kiss her head and she nods.

"I love you momma." She says, sadness in her eyes.

It was the first time she's ever said something like this to anyone other than Edward, and it was only thoughts when she said it to Edward. I was gonna cry. I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back. "I love you too, Elizabeth."

_~Memory 3~_

Before the big baseball team, Elizabeth came to me and frowned. "I have that feeling again, momma.."

"Sweetie, it's alright. Nothing will happen.." I say, holding her close to me. She sighed and I sighed with her.

"I still love you, momma." She says, sad.

"I will always love you, Elizabeth." I say, staring at her. She hesitates and nods before we get to the field.

That was the last thing I said to her before she died.

_~Back to now~_

I whisper to myself. "My poor baby.."

Charlie sighs. "Sorry I asked, it was too soon, I see."

"It's not your fault, grandpa. You were just curious." Mady says, sad.

The rest of that hour was quiet. Quiet conversations but that's all it was. I couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth. Her beautiful reddish brown hair, her amazing brown eyes, her adorable smile, her small voice, her tiny feet, her small body, and her love. I couldn't let go. No matter what anyone would say, letting go seemed unreal and impossible.

* * *

><p>But there was an emergency now. We had to leave tomorrow and it was bad.<p>

* * *

><p>Someone asked, so I'll answer.. Natalie can make fire with her hands. She can't block anything. (Emailed.)<p>

~Gabby~


	23. Reminders

Aww guys.. There's only 7 more chapters... At least you get a new book after this! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I quickly packed the bags. Ignoring Mady's pleads to stay a little longer. Soon, she stopped pleading me and ran to Charlie and tried to convince him to get me to make us stay longer. She's way too complicated. Cara was asleep because she stopped acting human hours ago. Joseph was sleeping next to her, her arm around him, and Samantha was watching me, giggling. Isabella and Natalie were watching TV downstairs.<p>

After a while, Edward came back, with the trailer helping us pack up. We did leave though. The kids didn't know it yet, but Charlie was going to their graduation soon. In three months to be exact.

We got home and everyone appeared really worried. Especially Rosalie. She had Emmalie on her lap and Emmalie looked worried.

"So, what's the big worry?" Natalie asks, holding Samantha.

"Have you seen the news lately?" Rosalie asks, worried.

I shook my head with Natalie.

"The man going around, killing people," Jasper says. "He's killed over 1000 people, and we all know this is worse than before."

"Over 1000? If he's killed more than 1000 people.." I felt an icky feeling in my stomach and I looked down.

"That's a lot of people.." Jason says, surprised.

"Too many people to fight off." Edward says. "If the number goes any higher, the Volturi will step in."

"That's the worse part, Edward. They already have. Their gonna go to Seattle and investigate." Carlisle says.

I cringed and Natalie groans and looks down. "This isn't just gonna put us in danger."

"It's not. It's gonna put the world in danger. His plans are to make the world immortal or extinct. Police can't do anything because he leaves no evidence behind." Alice sighs. "Maybe we have no choice but to trust the Volturi this time..."

No way, not now, not ever. They wanted too much from this family.

"And then what? They'll go back to hating us again." Rosalie sighs. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt this family."

"Me neither." I say. "Even if it means taking on the Volturi."

Everyone looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"I want to keep my children safe, and I will do whatever it takes." I say, giving them a look.

Natalie sighs. "I'm not gonna loose you to them, Bella." She gives me the same look.

"I don't want them hurt or involved, Natalie!"

Edward has this unreadable look on his face. "Damn, enough with the thoughts!" He says, angry.

"It's true!" Jason hisses.

Everyone looks at them, and they give each other stares.

"Boys! This isn't really the time to fight.." Esme says, worried.

"Well you can tell Jason to keep his thoughts away from me! 'Cause I don't want to hear them!" Edward says, still angry.

"What is he thinking about?" I ask Edward, worried.

"Why don't you tell them, Jason. You think you know what you're talking about anyway." Edward says, looking hurt now.

"Fine." Jason looks at the rest of us. "I'm tired of moping around. It's been a long time since it happened."

"Since what happened, Jason?" Natalie asks, annoyed. "I'm no mind-reader, so tell me!"

"About Elizabeth!" He hisses.

Everyone looks at him and I look down. Not again...

"So what are you trying to say?" Natalie asks, irritation in her voice.

"Maybe they wouldn't have to risk anything if their kids just died like Elizabeth."

I look at him, angry. "Why would you say or even _think_ that?"

Edward stares at the ground, hurt. Just as hurt as he was when Elizabeth died.

"Jason!" Natalie yells. "Answer her? Why would you say such a thing?" She asks, angry.

"Because it's true and this wouldn't be happening if Elizabeth wasn't born."

I had it up to there. Those words that came out of his mouth. Removing any respect I've ever had for him. I feel like I'm gonna cry.

"Jason!" Natalie hisses. "You know we don't talk about her like that! Especially when it's about my brother-in-law." She looks at me. "He didn't mean it."

"I meant every word, Natalie." He looks at the door and starts walking to it.

"And where are you going? Ignoring the problem instead of fixing it?" Natalie yelled, angry, crystal like tears running down her cheeks.

I saw Edward leave the room. I didn't want to follow him and no one did either. I look at the floor and I slide down the wall, feeling this hole in my chest. Elizabeth filled the slot and it was slowly healing and it just broke even more.

"I'm not running away from the problem, I'm _leaving_." Jason says, angry. "I refuse to stay any longer."

"Leaving?" Natalie stands back, crying harder now. "You're leaving because of something that happened to _your niece. _God forbid, what if it was our children that went through that? Would you want someone to say that to you?" She asks, staring at him.

"It would never happen because I'm a good parent. I don't let go of my kid-"

"That's enough Jason!" I say, angry. "If you're leaving, leave. No one wants you here right now. At this point, I wish you were one of the thousands of people killed! You will never ever speak about _my daughter_ like that! And if you think you can be with my sister with that kind of attitude, you got another thing coming!"

"And what's that? You can't fight very well anyway." He spits back.

Emmett stood up and pushed Jason out the house, walking out with him.

Natalie falls to the floor, holding her legs close to her. She cries and cries. I stand still, hurt. Why would he say that?

* * *

><p>I sit down in the bedroom and stared at the crib with flowers and candles lit in front of them. I felt like crying again. My Elizabeth. Edward's Elizabeth. Our Elizabeth. Gone. Taken away from us. And he things it's nice to bring up how she died? I take out a photo album Edward made the day after she died and I looked through it. Most of the pictures were perfect. Only a few were badly taken, or just not planned. I reached the pages where it was blank and I started crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Today, Elizabeth should be the happy three year old. Joseph is, but everyone else has to remember how awful today is. I had to do the girl's hair before we went out. Alice and Rosalie were with their kids, planning to meet us there. Joseph was all ready to go. I still had to get myself ready.<p>

"Cara, stay still." I say, trying to get through her knots.

"Gah! Mom!" She flinches at my touch and I roll my eyes.

"Dang, you need to stay still! I don't even understand how you manage all of this!" I say, upset.

"Water balloons mom." Cara says, as a reminder.

"Okay, but your hair is awfully messy." I tell her, finally getting through it. "I'm leaving your hair out."

"Okay." She gets up and skips off, Mady coming in after.

The girls were wearing blue and black dresses that went to their ankles. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a red blouse. Edward was gonna wear a simple black shirt and dress pants. Joseph insisted he didn't want to look super fancy, so all Edward did was trimmed his hair and put him in black pants and his favorite shirt, a green and blue striped shirt. Everyone was going and the table was reserved for twenty-eight.

It was a lot of people. I'll say that. For one person. And many people aren't gonna be eating.

After we all were ready, we left. Edward looked really empty, but this makes a year since we've lost Elizabeth, so I wasn't worried about him so much. I was worried about how tonight would go.

At the same hour Elizabeth died, no one said anything. Everyone just sat in silence. Esme had cried twice. Edward had lots of pain in his eyes. I could see why especially since she died in his arms, asking for help before dying.

After we got to the restaurant, things got better and Joseph wanted us to be happy.

"I know you guys are sad Elizabeth is gone, but she would want you guys happy.. Please be happy, for her." Joseph pleads.

Everyone nods and smiles.

Dinner was nice, his birthday cake was great too. We also went to the graveyard to put flowers and a crown by Elizabeth's grave. I was crying again and Edward sat by the grave, saying things in a low voice. Esme held me, crying too as we stood over the last place Elizabeth will ever be.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for supporting and liking this story. :)<p> 


	24. Tell Me!

6 More Chapters? Aww man...

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Am I the only one nowadays that feel like all hope for the future is lost? I probably am.. Today, I feel awful. Last night was okay, and Joseph wishes it was better.<p>

Natalie went to hunt, taking Isabella and Cara with them. Emmett and Jasper went along too. Everyone was doing something except me. I was relaxing, reading, and watching TV.

_~1 Month Later~_

Natalie came home, looking frightened and she walked over to me. "We need to talk."

I nodded and we went into a corner. "What's wrong?"

"Jason is really different.." She starts. "I don't know, but something tells me he's not my Jason anymore.. Like something about him changed.." She sighs. "And..." She looks at me. "I think I'm falling in love with someone else.."

"Whoa, slow down! Who could you possibly be falling in love with?" I asked, stopping her there.

She gulped and looked down. "Jacob Black."

I gave her a look as if she was crazy. "Jacob Black?"

"Look, on the hunting trip, he ran into me and told me something that I didn't think he would say.. He's in love with me and he's been in love with me for a really long time now.. And then.. we kissed..."

"Something's wrong.. You're falling out of love with Jason and in love with Jacob.." I shake my head and put my hands on my head and sigh. "Okay, give me time to let this sink in."

Jacob was Natalie's first best friend. Natalie didn't have many friends, so she loved the ones she could get. Jacob's always been kind to her. Usually, when we were in Forks, Charlie would see his parents with Renée and we would go to the Black's house. After Jacob's mom passed away, my parents divorced and we saw him less often. Natalie had a lot of heat strokes in Arizona, so she'd get sent to Forks in weather above 95. She would then see Jacob way more. I guess it made some sort of sense?

"Okay, just be careful. I don't think it's a good idea to be around Isabella with him though." I sigh and she smiles and runs off. I look at the mirror and fix my hair and then I see Edward walk to me.

"So I heard Natalie's crushing on Jacob Black now?" He says, surprised.

"Yeah.. But.. I don't think Jason is the same Jason.."

He gives me a confused look and nods. "No, you're right.. Something's different about him. His thoughts changed, he was always a positive person.. The new Jason seems to be.. worse."

"I think we need to investigate." I say, trying not to smile.

"I agree, Mrs. Cullen." He kisses me softly and I kiss back.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I tried to look for mom and then I see daddy on the phone. I listen to his conversation because he's not supposed to be back yet anyways...<p>

"Yeah, I'll get the kids and that will lead them into the trap. They will never make it out alive.. And that Jason fool? We'll use him too. We should starve him though, so that Isabella and Samantha don't have a chance surviving anyways." He laughs. "Yes, and we'll make sure that werewolf ends up with Natalie.. Jason could be useful in our army.. After the Cullens are gone, we'll kill the Denali's and then find the nomads, and then..." He makes an evil laugh. "The Volturi." He continues laughing and then he hangs up and turns around. I give him a look and it starts pain in him.

"Where's my dad? My real dad, not you!" I asked, almost yelling.

Mom ran in just after I said that. "Isabella, what are you doing?"

"That's not really dad, mom. He's an impersonator!" I tell her and I cause even more pain.

Everyone's around by now and I stop the pain.

"Where's Jason?" Mom asked, angry.

"I can't tell you. He's being trained for my army."

"Liar. You're hiding my dad and I want to know where he is.."

He stands up. "If I showed him to you, you'll be dead after. So the answer is no."

I hissed at him and mom threw a flame.

"You're gonna tell me where my boyfriend is, and you're gonna like it, understand?" Mom says, angry.

"Or else what?" He asks, threatening.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I knew he wasn't my Jason after a lot of thinking. I threw him against the wall and my hands were replaced by flames. "Tell me."<p>

"I'll tell you how I hid him." He starts. "When you, him, and the big guy over here," He points to Emmett. "Were all hunting. He smelt something and walked over to me and my wife where we hid him. I took his place and then I went back to you two. I can't believe I pulled that off." He smirks.

"You took _my_ Jason away from me," I say, angry. "You didn't really fool anyone here!"

So we went to find Jason, the strange man right by us. We ran to the same place and found Jason in a hole, starving, in need of blood. And fast.

Natalie's POV

"Jason, it's okay now." I say to him, not even smiling. I hold his face in my hands and kiss his head and sigh.

"Natalie.." He whispers and kisses my cheek.

"I'm so sorry.." I tell him, hugging him.

At home, I let Jason tell me about his time being stuck and how he was forced to feed. Humans. He refused at first, and then only had one human before a few deer fell into the hole. I was ashamed but at the same time, happy he's okay. I loved him still, but I needed to talk to Jacob. He was gonna take me out today, and I didn't wanna turn him down.

"Oh, babe," I jumped off his lap. "Jake's taking me out tonight."

He groaned and sighed. "Fine, fine. But you must call me if he does something bad."

"I will, but he most likely won't." I skip off and get myself ready for this _date_.

* * *

><p>Jacob and Natalie or Jason and Natalie?<p> 


	25. Jacob and Natalie

Okay, just one chapter with Jacob and Natalie. I promise it will be fine.

* * *

><p>ANSWER TO QUESTIONS:<p>

_Question: Can Bella's shield stop Natalie from burning Bella?_

Answer: If Natalie would burn Bella, and Bella wasn't paying attention, because it is physical, her shield cannot stop the flames. If she knows they're coming, she can burn out them flames and stop Natalie's powers temporarily.

_Question: If Natalie and Jason physically fought, who would win?_

Answer: Natalie could burn him to death, but Jason could freeze her. If I was gonna put them in a physical fight/battle, I would let Natalie win. Only because having Jason kill his girlfriend sounds totally stupid and wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I am ugly. Look at me. Ugly. <em>I tell myself while I look at myself in the dress. I spin around in it and I felt a little prettier. _Ugly. You are ugly_. I tell myself again. I fix my hair and run downstairs. I told the girls goodbye and then the family, then I left with Jacob. On the back of his motorcycle. It was crazy. He led me to a restaurant/lounge. So while he ate, I sat there, trying to avoid the smell of human food.

"So, Natalie.. How's the kids?"

Was this really a date? "They're fine.."

He nods and then he finishes and sighs. "Sorry, I just wanted this to be different.. It would be easier if you weren't single."

"Jacob," I started. "Jason said whatever I did tonight would be fine. Just as long as it doesn't get too intense.." I tell him.

"Please tell me he was kidding." Jacob raised his eyebrow.

I shake my head. "No, he blames himself for being absent-" I stopped and I looked down.

"Absent?" He groans. "What do you mean?"

I explained to him the whole story, like Jason told us, only leaving out a few details. After I explained it to him, he sighed.

"What?" I ask, sad.

"I guess I'm gonna have to let you go, Natalie.." He frowns and looks down, as if he lost a game.

"Jacob? What are you talking about?" I looked at him serious.

"I really like you Natalie. But I can see that you don't like me the same way, and I don't want to force you into anything, so I won't. I'll stay out of your life if it makes you happier."

I gasped and I felt tears forming in my eyes. The crystals fall down my cheeks and I sit next to Jacob and hug him. "I want you in my life, Jacob. You're everything to me. You were my first friend. My best friend.. You're like a brother to me, Jacob." I put my hand on his cheek so he looked at me. "I love you, but as a brother.." I tell him before hugging him. I waited for him to hug back, and then when he finally did, I smiled.

After I got home from the 'date', I told Jason about it, but he seemed a little different.

"Jason, you're not listening." I say, upset.

He looks at me and sighs. "Do me a favor,"

I look at him curious. "What?"

"Just sit on the couch for a second, I'll be right back." He gets up and gets whatever he needed and then comes back. He stood me up and held my hands as we stared into each others eyes.

"Natalie, since the day we first met, I knew that someday, you were gonna be mine. From the minute we kissed, I knew that you were gonna be mine, and right now, you're not officially mine.." He got down on one knee and I stared at him. "With your father's permission, I was finally able to make sure you could be mine." He takes out a ring. "Natalie Swan, will you please marry me?"

I started crying and I nodded my head as he slipped the ring on my finger. He picked me up and spun me around in his arms and I smiled and laughed through my tears. Then he put me down and kissed me. I kissed back and then I pulled away and started laughing. He was laughing too.

The next day after resting for an hour, Samantha kept saying "mmm" which Jason and I assumed she was hungry. Everyone was out today, so it was Jason, Samantha, Isabella and I.

"Okay, what do you wanna eat?" I looked at Samantha. She had strawberry blonde hair down to her shoulders, blue eyes (I assume from Jason) and my smile. I stared at her for a long time, waiting.

"Momma." Samantha finally says, putting her arms up to me.

I felt like I was gonna cry, even though I went through this. Carlisle and Allistari said she would be behind, so this was perfect. I scoop her into my arms and I kiss her head and smile. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Momma.." She repeats, putting her tiny hands in my hair and she played with it.

"Jason!" I run to him and smile. "She said my name!"

"Momma, momma, momma," She looks at Jason. "Daddy!"

"Hi there, princess." Jason walked to us and kissed Samantha's head, making her giggle.

"Daddy.. Momma.." She put her head on my shoulder and smiled.

"I swear, she has your smile." Jason tells me, smiling too.

"Isabella has your smile." I tell him before looking at her.

She looked at us and smiled. Her brown curls reached her shoulders and her small legs didn't reach the floor yet. Her smile was like Jason, and she had my brown eyes. "I do?"

"Yeah, you do." I say before putting Samantha down and sat with Isabella and Jason.

After the day ended and everyone was home, I looked at the date for the first time in a few _weeks_. Wow, it was almost Samantha's first birthday..

I look at Samantha who was sitting next to my leg and she smiled at me. I smiled back and picked her up. "What do you want for your birthday?" I put my forehead against hers and I kiss her nose. "Hmm?"

"Momma.." She giggled and put her hands on my cheeks. I kissed her head and pulled away.

"I'll figure out what you want." I say before sighing. "Alright, it's getting late."

She nodded her head and looked in the mirror and smiled. I smiled too. We looked almost alike. Besides the hair and eyes, she's a total reflection of me when I was a baby. She yawned and then sighed.

"Someone's sleepy.." I say before hearing her giggle. "Come on, let's go to bed." I took her upstairs and changed her into her favorite night-gown and then I kissed her goodnight. I did the same for Isabella and then wedding plans continued.

* * *

><p>I finished writing this, and after I get 1 review, I post. Okay?<p> 


	26. Lightning

Another question. You can ask questions in 2 ways:

Comment/Review

Find me on Twitter or YouTube (You might want to use Twitter)

_Question: What took Jason so long to purpose to Natalie?_

**_Answer: Jason wanted to wait so Natalie's father would think a differently about Jason. But it was supposed to happen in chapter 15 or 16.. So.. yeah.. Lol..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched Samantha sleep peacefully in my arms again. She had just waken up from a nightmare, so I rocked her to sleep. She looked so happy when she's asleep.. I kiss her head and she yawns and looks at me. I give her a smile and she smiles back and then she closes her eyes again.<p>

Isabella ran into the room, realizing Samantha was still asleep. "Oops."

"It's okay, just be quiet." I tell her quietly before moving Samantha's hand off my neck. I looked at Isabella with curiosity. "What's the matter?"

"My tooth is loose." She says, pointing to one of her front teeth.

"Does it hurt?" She shakes her head. "Is it really bothering you?" She shakes her head. "Is it loose enough to pull out?" She nodded. "Then pull it out."

She tears it out her mouth and holds it. My jaw dropped. How can a ten year old do that and NOT scream and cry? "Barely felt it." She tells me, holding she tooth, then she closes her mouth. "Okay, now I have to brush again!" She leaves, holding her tooth.

I look at Samantha and her blue eyes were already focused on me. She frowns and looks away. I put her down on the floor and watch her crawl away. I get up and go to my room and I open a notebook and I wrote down my to-do list for today – and the rest of the week – because Jason was gonna hunt, I needed something to do.

Unlike Jason, I can go a few months without hunting. My eyes don't get black as fast, and I have self-control. I wasn't thirsty to be honest, nor was I ever. I usually had a burning feeling, meaning I needed to burn _something_. But since I didn't have the feeling, I was fine.

After Jason and the boys left, it was just us girls. We planned the wedding, most of it is finished now.

After a day since the boys left, Alice got a vision that the army was ready. We called the boys home and we had to create a plan for all of this.

"Okay, if I'm right, there are only about 500 newborns that will be thirsty. Meaning the kids have to be out the way." Alice says, biting her lip.

"I wasn't gonna put my babies in that anyway." Rosalie said, holding Emmalie tight.

"Why don't we fly the kids to Alaska, let the Denali's take care of them while we fight?" Emmett suggests, looking at the kids on the floor; Joseph, Samantha, and Mikey.

"I don't know if they'll understand. Besides, I don't see them hurting the kids anyway." Alice says, shaking her head.

"They don't know they exist." Jasper says, holding Jalice on his lap.

"Even if they did, we'd get to them before they can do anything." She says back.

"The kids cannot be involved and that's that. I'm not comfortable with knowing that my little ones are fighting." I say, looking at Samantha and Isabella.

"So they won't. We need back up though." Jasper said, looking at everyone.

"We can handle them. With the wolf pack, we can do it." Bella says before kissing Mady's head.

Jasper planned a training tomorrow, and the kids could come. I was gonna let them.

* * *

><p>At this training, I watched everyone fight. Eventually, I had to <em>physically fight <em>Jason. Both of us found this difficult. He walked up to me and I tried to punch him, he grabs my arm and I take my other arm and I fake punched him, taking my arm out his grip and I stood back. He ran towards me and I pushed him away, he went to the ground in that push. I lunge at him and he pushes me up and I land on my feet. Dirt was still in my hair after I shook it lightly. I motioned him to come at me, which he does. With ice.

Oh, it's on Jason. I started dancing, fire coming out of my hands, melting the ice. Then, he dodges them all with harder plates of ice. I gave him a look and then I heard thunder and saw lightning. Perfect.

I learned this from Avatar: The Last Airbender and I'm gonna try it. Directing lightning. It would seem more natural if it was a thunderstorm. I felt the lightning and I moved it through my body onto the ice block. It breaks and then I felt something hit me. Gosh, the stupid shock. He knew where I was going with this and we began fighting. I wasn't sure if this was a play fight, or a real fight. Something screeched and I lost focus and I got his with a hard, fast, and strong Frisbee of ice. It hit me in the face and he smirked. Now he was really gonna have it.

I felt the lightning ready to come in and I felt the shock go through my body once more, but stronger and way faster. I felt multiple shocks and I started aiming at Jason. He kept dodging and eventually, it bounced back. I wasn't up to this episode yet! I dodged it and looked to see where it was going.

"Oh my gosh, SAMANTHA!" I screamed and ran over to her. Dumb Jason and his games. Now he was gonna get it. I saw it approaching us both and I stood up and felt the lightning burn through my body. I stopped it from getting out the other end and I direct it back to the sky. I bend down and hug Samantha. She started crying in my arms as I hugged her tight. She hugged me back and whimpered. I pull away and I kissed her head. I look at Jason. "You dummy, you almost killed our child!" I hissed at him before throwing a whole bunch of fireballs at him. I missed a lot of them because this was just anger. He blocked a lot of them though. I felt Bella at my side, stopping me. She pulled me away, until Jason was no longer in my sight and she looks at me.

"I think Jason was playing around. He didn't mean to hurt Samantha." She tells me, putting her arms on my shoulders.

"It almost killed her. He used his strongest ice blade to redirect it. And he _smiled_." I say before feeling someone on my leg. I look down and pick the child up. "Samantha, are you ready to go home?"

She nods and puts her head on my shoulder.

"I have to admit, Natalie. That was a brave move." She gives me a smile.

"Thanks.. I didn't even get up to that episode on The Last Airbender yet.." I giggled and I felt Samantha falling asleep.

"Someone's sleepy.." Bella said looking at Samantha.

"Are you sleepy?" I ask, looking at Samantha too.

She nodded and yawns again.

"Okay, go to sleep. We'll be home soon." We walk back to the forest, Jason was clearly angry. I'm not sure if it was at me or if he was just.. angry. Maybe with himself?

The ride home was quiet. Isabella was asleep and Samantha kept trying to sleep. I have to admit bringing a blanket would have been a good idea. After we got home, it was warmer, but Sammy was still cold. I held her and walked around the house as she warmed up and eventually, she fell asleep.

It's hard to imagine life without this little girl in it. She was so special and she was such a sweetheart. I put her in the crib and kiss her temple and tuck her in.


End file.
